Do you still love me?
by thynhaa
Summary: Enfrentar a dura realidade dos fatos nem sempre é a melhor opção para todos. E definitivamente não é a melhor opção para ela e nem para todos aqueles que estão a volta dela. Rachel Berry já não é a mesma pessoa que você conheceu quando ela estava no colegial, na verdade ninguém que você conheceu naquela época é, ou quase ninguém!
1. Chapter 1

Enfrentar a dura realidade dos fatos nem sempre é a melhor opção para todos. E definitivamente não é a melhor opção para ela! E nem para todos aqueles que estão a volta dela. Rachel Berry já não é a mesma pessoa que você conheceu quando ela estava no colegial, na verdade ninguém era, ou quase ninguém!

 **Do you still love me?**

A mulher de quem falamos agora já não se parece muito com aquela que você conheceu antes. Na verdade, se você a encontrar na rua nesse exato momento, talvez você não reconheça aquela menina cheia de sonhos e fantasias que você conheceu há 8 anos. Aliás agora ela já não é mais uma menina, Rachel Berry agora é uma mulher e como muitas das mulheres a vida a derrubou feio algumas vezes, e a maior dessas quedas transformou a vida dela.

Ela é apenas algo em que se transformou aquela menina depois de tudo que ela passou. Nem todos aqueles sonhos foram concretizados! Ser uma estrela da Broadway, se formar em NYADA, a melhor escola de teatro e artes de Nova Iorque, ganhar o primeiro Tony Awards e estar casada e pronta para ter filhos com aquele amor de adolescente, tudo isso antes dos 25 anos. Na verdade hoje, aos 25 anos ela tem quase tudo isso, o sucesso de Funny Girl deu a ela o primeiro Tony Awards mas ela trancou a matrícula da escola de artes e aquele amor adolescente... bom ela não prefere não se lembrar dele!

Lima, no estado de Ohio, é um lugar onde ela não colocou mais os pés tem pouco mais de 5 anos, não depois daquela noite! Do divorcio dos pais e de tantos sentimentos que ela tem escondido desde então. Mas o que levou aquela mulher a ser quem ela era hoje também não foi aquela noite, e sim coisas que aconteceram depois dela.

Aquela cidade trazia tantas lembranças que era melhor não voltar lá. As únicas pessoas que ainda estavam lá eram Will, Emma e o pequeno Daniel, já não tão pequeno assim, e para falar a verdade eles aceitavam perfeitamente a escolha dela de não voltar ali, mesmo que ninguém entendesse perfeitamente o que aconteceu.

Os amigos ainda eram os mesmos, exatamente os mesmos. E não! Ninguém falava naquele assunto desde então, e nós também não falaremos! Eu não quero falar sobre isso! Rachel não quer falar sobre isso! Na verdade ninguém quer falar sobre isso! Os amigos, de inicio, não falavam sobre isso perto dela, fingiam que era apenas para proteger a mulher daquilo, mas a verdade é que ninguém queria falar sobre aquilo.

Ninguém queria falar do que aconteceu com eles, ninguém na verdadepodia acreditar que fora real, ninguém esperava que acontecesse, eles eram tão perfeitos juntos. Mas a verdade é que fora real e que chegará uma hora em que aquilo terá de ser enfrentado por todos.

Aquela noite com os amigos definitivamente foi melhor do que ela esperava, e era nisso que ela pensava quando enquanto andava pelo corredor daquela casa onde ela esteve tantas vezes quando era só uma adolescente apaixonada vivendo o mais épico dos amores, como ela gostava de pensar naquela época.

Ela se permitiu sorrir quando a lembrança dela, Kurt e Finn correndo pelas escadas em uma tarde de verão passou como um filme pela sua cabeça, sim eles eram felizes e foi essa lembrança que trouxe também a dor que ela sentia nos últimos 6 anos, que fez ela encostar na parede do corredor antes de qualquer coisa e fechar os olhos por um instante.

Sim ela tem um namorado, e sim ela ama ele! Mas ela sabia de início que arriscar ir até aquele encontro de amigos ia causar tudo aquilo, ainda que ela soubesse que não havia chances dele estar ali, e ele não estava! Ou isso era o que todos pensavam!

Dentro do quarto a criança ainda dormia tranquila, como se não tivessem ao menos 20 adultos rindo as alturas no andar de baixo! Quando Rachel se sentou perto da pilha de travesseiros que rodeavam Beatrice naquela cama ela não pode evitar sorrir e acariciar o rosto da criança por um momento, e foi nesse momento que a porta se fechou chamando a atenção da mulher que nem ao menos pode acreditar no que via.

De repente o ar dentro do quarto faltou por um instante, e os dois olharam a criança que dormia, a vontade de correr dali não teve ajuda do corpo dela, que nem ao menos se moveu um centímetro, e tudo ficou pior quando ela teve certeza de que ele falaria algo.

\- Ela é simplesmente linda – ele disse admirando a menina – ainda mais linda de perto do que todas as fotos que a mídia posta quando consegue

Era só isso o que faltava agora! Ele então sabia sobre a vida dela, sobre a irmã dela e inclusive via as fotos que saiam nos jornais e sites de Nova Iorque quando ela ou Shelby se descuidavam e os fotógrafos conseguiam fotografar a menina.

\- Quem é o pai dela Rachel?

\- Talvez você deva perguntar isso à mãe dela – ela respondeu num tom irritado, e um pouco mais alto do que o que ela pretendia

\- Perguntar a Shelby? – ele questionou analisando cada expressão que ela poderia fazer em seguida, mas ela não vacilou nem por um momento – Talvez eu deva perguntar a Shelby?

\- Eu realmente não preciso ficar aqui e te responder coisas que não cabem a mim responder, e que de fato nem são da sua conta – ela respondeu, enquanto pegava a menina com todo o cuidado possível para que ela não acorde.

E a conversa estava terminada naquele momento! Ela não tinha obrigação de ficar ali e muito menos de correr o risco de acordar a menina que dormia tão tranquila, e foi por isso que ela levantou da cama com a menina no colo e se dirigiu a porta pronta para sair dali.

\- Olha para mim Rachel – ela sentiu o olhar dele nas costas dela – olha para mim e mente para mim olhando nos meus olhos como você faz com todo mundo

\- O que? – ela se permitiu parar e encarar aquele homem

\- Você ouviu o que eu disse – mas ele repetiu – olha nos meus olhos e me diz que ela é filha da Shelby

E ela olhou nos olhos dele tempo suficiente para ter certeza de que ela precisava ir embora, ela precisava sair daquela casa naquele mesmo instante, e foi o que ela fez. Ela deixou aquele quarto sem nenhuma resposta, encontrou Shelby na sala e elas saíram dali depois de se despedirem dos amigos.

O caminho até o hotel ela foi em silencio, por mais que os dois puxassem assunto a única necessidade que ela sentia nesse momento era de ter a menina em seus braços e ir para o mais longe possível daquela casa, ela não devia ter viajado de Nova Iorque até ali! Ela sabia disso, mas os amigos insistiram tanto que ela cedeu e agora ela pretendia voltar o mais rápido possível para casa, lugar de onde ela nem deveria ter saído em primeiro lugar.

\- Rachel? Rachel? – Shelby chamava quando eles já estavam na porta do hotel – Filha? O que você tem? Eu vim falando com você o caminho todo e você nem ao menos parece ter ouvido

\- E de fato eu não ouvi, me desculpe – ela se desculpou, deixando a mais velha pegar a menina – eu estava só perdida nos meus pensamentos, nada de mais

\- Tem certeza? – a outra questionou antes de depositar um singelo beijo na testa da criança que carregava – Você parecia tão séria o tempo todo

\- Sim, eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas que eu preciso resolver em Nova Iorque – ela mentiu – será que nós podemos voltar para casa amanhã cedo?

\- Amanhã cedo? – Shelby perguntou – As passagens não são para daqui dois dias?

\- Sim elas são, mas eu realmente preciso voltar – ela respondeu assim que chegaram até o quarto – você nem estava tão animada para vir até aqui que eu sei – ela fingiu um sorriso

\- Mas também não queria te deixar vir sozinha – Shelby sorriu, depositando a criança na cama do hotel – eu sei o quanto isso seria difícil, tanto que você nem ao menos deixou seu namorado vir junto. Você tem certeza de que esta bem?

\- Tenho mãe, pode ficar tranquila – se sentando na ponta da cama e massageando a têmpora - foi só uma noite com amigos como sempre fazemos mais de uma vez por ano

\- Uma noite com amigos, em Lima, na casa dos pais do seu ex-namorado do colégio – ela fez uma pausa – que mesmo não estando por perto, eu sei que mexe com você

\- Mais eu estou bem, não se preocupe, eu vou tomar um banho – ela disse já pegando algumas roupas e se dirigindo ao banheiro

O banho foi rápido, e quando ela saiu Shelby foi fazer o mesmo. Então ela decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria fingir que estava dormindo quando a outra saísse do banheiro, e foi o que aconteceu. Quando Shelby voltou ao quarto dez minutos depois de deixar as filhas ali as luzes estavam apagadas e as duas pareciam dormir, então ela só deitou-se na cama e dormiu também.

Mas dormir não foi bem o que Rachel fez durante boa parte daquela noite, desde que ela encostou a cabeça no travesseiro seus pensamentos voltaram a conversa de mais cedo, ao homem de mais cedo, as emoções e os sentimentos. Depois de quase 5 anos ela se sentiu ameaçada por ele apenas por uma pergunta e alguns olhares, está certo que não foi qualquer pergunta, e também não foi qualquer tipo de olhar.

Ele se mostrou bastante interessado em saber sobre Beatrice, que diabos de direito ele acha que tem de querer saber sobre a vida daquela criança? De aparecer do nada atrás dela e pedir que ela diga, olhando nos olhos dele, que Beatrice é filha de Shelby? Que diabos ele estava pensando para querer isso dela? Já não bastava o que ele fez depois da ultima vez que eles se viram? Antes dele sumir de novo pelo mundo sem dar a mínima satisfação, nem ao menos a mãe dele, de que inferno de lugar ele se meteu? Não, ele realmente não tem esse direito! E foi convencida disso que ela finalmente dormiu pouco antes do dia tornar a clarear na manhã daquele sábado.

Antes das 10 ela acordou e encontrou Beatrice e Shelby já prontas para voltar para Nova Iorque, e então elas voltaram para casa. Antes das 3 da tarde Rachel ouviu o celular tocar em cima da mesa e já até pode imaginar que fosse alguém querendo saber onde ela estava.

\- Kurt – ela atendeu depois de ver quem ligava

\- Rachel? Onde você se meteu?

\- Em Nova Iorque – ela respondeu antes que ele emendasse outra pergunta na primeira

\- Em Nova Iorque? Você voltou para Nova Iorque? – ele perguntou surpreso – Mais que diabos Rachel? Você sabia que a Quinn estava esperando todos para festa de 10 anos da Beth, você nem ao menos avisou que você estava indo embora

\- Eu só precisei voltar para casa – ela respondeu sem nem um pouco de vontade de ouvir mais um dos sermões do amigo

\- E ai você faz isso sem nem ao menos avisar, muito...

\- Quando você voltar nos conversamos Kurt – ela cortou, já cansada – na verdade você tem coisas a me explicar, coisas que você achou que não havia problemas não me dizer

\- Rachel, eu...

\- Depois Kurt – ela cortou de novo – agora só peça desculpas a Quinn, e aos outros, por mim e de um beijo na Beth, avise que mando o presente dela assim que possível, eu preciso desligar – e ela desligou, eles teriam muito o que conversar assim que ele voltasse para Nova Iorque na tarde do dia seguinte.


	2. Chapter 2

São poucos os momentos que Rachel prefere ficar sozinha, na verdade ter uma criança em casa realmente muda toda a rotina do lugar. São raros os momentos em que a casa está silenciosa, na verdade com Beatrice em casa o barulho é algo corriqueiro e Rache está acostumada a isso, mas nessa tarde onde ela não sabe decidir se prefere o barulho constante da criança ou o silencio que traz pensamentos que ela prefere não ter.

Encontrar Finn em Lima depois de praticamente 5 anos não foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu naquele fim de semana, na verdade ela vinha evitando encontrar o ex-namorado durante os últimos 5 anos e nesse fim de semana ele simplesmente apareceu na frente dela, isso realmente acabou com qualquer vontade que a mulher tinha de estar na cidade com todos os amigos e inclusive a animação para a festa da Beth.

Claro que a criança não tem culpa de nada, na verdade Rachel só não conseguiria ficar mais um minuto naquela cidade sabendo que poderia encontrar com ele novamente, e claro que Quinn vai entender quando ela contar a amiga. Rachel estava apenas deitada no sofá, com os pensamentos longe quando o celular tornou a tocar e dessa vez ela atendeu sem nem ao mesmo ver quem ligava.

\- Alô?

\- Rachel?

\- Brody, oi! – ela respondeu o namorado tentando parecer um pouco mais animada

\- Como está aí em Lima? – Ele respondeu visivelmente mais animado que ela – Vocês estão na festa agora?

\- Não! Eu estou em casa

\- Em casa? – ele perguntou surpreso – Rachel, está tudo bem? Você está bem? Shelby? Sua irmã?

\- Sim – ela respondeu tentando parecer mais relaxada – minha mãe só precisou voltar hoje de manhã mas nada de mais

\- Tem certeza? Você não parece a pessoa mais animada nesse momento

\- Na verdade nesse momento está acontecendo o aniversário da filha dos meus amigos e eu nem ao menos avisei que não iria – contar metade da verdade não é mentir é? Foi o que ela pensou – Não quero nem ver quando a Quinn conseguir me ligar ou o Noah.

\- E cadê a Beatrice? – ele riu – Ai parece tão quieto

\- Minha mãe saiu com ela tem uma hora mais ou menos – ela se deixou rir também – eu não sei se gosto da casa sem ela aqui

\- Quer que eu vá até ai, te fazer companhia? – ele disse numa voz mais sugestiva do que de fato ele pretendia

\- Brody, eu viajei a manhã toda, eu realmente estou cansada – ela fingiu um sorriso.

\- Eu estou com saudades de você sabia?

\- Eu também, eu só estou cansada, amanhã você vem pode ser?

\- Tudo bem – ele respondeu menos animado – tem certeza que você não precisa de nada?

\- Não, eu vou só tentar dormir um pouco antes que o mini furação volte para casa – ela riu

\- Tudo bem então, até amanhã. Não esquece que eu amo você

\- Eu nunca me esqueço disso! – ela sorriu – Você sabe que eu te amo também não sabe?

\- Sim eu sei, até amanhã – ele disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Desligando o telefone a mulher se afundou um pouco mais no sofá e ligou a tv em qualquer canal, apenas para ter algum som para preencher todo o silencio da ausência da criança em casa. Sobre a conversa com Brody ela não mentiu de todo, só existem coisas que ela prefere não contar a ele, aquele tipo de coisas desnecessárias como ela ter encontrado o ex-namorado do colégio em Lima e ter tido uma vontade enorme de voltar para casa, sobre a desculpa de que a culpa era da Shelby isso ela resolveria com a mãe mais tarde, agora ela só fechou os olhos na tentativa de realmente tirar um cochilo nesse pouco tempo sozinha em casa.

Uma hora depois Rachel acordou com uma Beatrice falante pulando em cima dela.

\- Sis, sis! Acorda sis! – a menina repetiu animada – A mamãe me disse que eu posso ir assistir Cinderela na Broadway sis mas ela não vai poder me levar, você vai comigo?

\- Hey pequena! – ela sorriu pela animação da garota – Claro que eu vou com você – ela respondeu ao mesmo tempo que olhou Shelby – para quando que a mamãe comprou esses ingressos?

\- Eles são para amanhã mamãe? – a menina perguntou a Shelby

\- Sim amor, eles são para amanhã!

\- Para amanhã sis – a menina respondeu como se a mais velha não tivesse ouvido a resposta de Shelby, o que fez Rachel sorrir.

\- Claro que eu vou com você meu amor, onde você foi com mamãe? – ela perguntou sentando com a menina no colo

\- Nós fomos comprar os ingressos para ver a Cinderela e depois eu tomei um sorvete bem grande – a menina tentou mostrar o tamanho do sorvete com a mãozinhas

\- Ah é? – Rachel respondeu tão animada quanto a menina – E você trouxe sorvete para mim?

\- Não sis, eu tomei todo o sorvete! – A menina respondeu olhando para as mãozinhas como se aquilo fosse algo errado

Ao ver a reação da menina Rachel olhou para Shelby que sorria e sorriu também antes de fazer cócegas na menina.

\- Sabe o que você ganha por não trazer sorvete para mim pequena? – Ela perguntou ao fazer cócegas na criança – Muita cócega!

\- Não sis, para sis! – A menina respondeu entre risos – Eu prometo que eu trago sorvete para você da próxima vez

\- O que você acha mãe? – Rachel deu uma pausa nas cocegas mas continuou segurando a menina – Eu devo acreditar nela?

\- Por favorzinho sis – a menina disse quase que implorando – eu vou trazer sorvete para você da próxima vez!

Ao ouvir isso Rachel substituiu as cócegas por beijos no pescoço e nas bochechas da menina. Mas uma vez Shelby apenas sorriu, aliás o que de melhor do que ver a interação entre Rachel e Beatrice? O amor entre as duas e aquela cumplicidade característica, algo que Shelby na verdade não pode experimentar de todo, definitivamente não quando ela entregou Rachel ainda no hospital para o casal Berry mas que ela pode experimentar um pouco desde o nascimento de Beatrice.

A criança parecia idolatrar Rachel e o mesmo acontecia com a mais velha! O motivo para isso mais que claro aos olhos de Shelby mas ainda assim ela se sentia grata por poder experimentar um pouco daquilo.

\- Para sis, isso faz cócegas! – tentando segurar o rosto de Rachel para fazer a outra parar enquanto ria – Sis, quando o tio Kurt vai vir aqui? A gente não ia no aniversario da Beth? Eu nem falei tchau para o tio Puck e a tia Quinn! Por que a gente veio embora sem falar tchau para eles?

A menina disse tudo sem uma pausa para que a mais velha respondesse e por um momento Rachel se sentiu culpada! A criança estava animada para o aniversário da filha de Quinn e realmente elas voltaram para Nova Iorque sem que a menina pudesse se despedir de ninguém, já que ela estava dormindo quando elas foram embora da casa de Carole.

Porém a lembrança do que aconteceu naquele quarto na última noite de certa forma tirou a culpa de Rachel e depois de uma profunda respiração a morena voltou a conversa com a criança.

\- O tio Kurt volta amanhã pequena, ele deve vir aqui amanhã a noite – ela respondeu e logo mudou de assunto – que tal um banho agora e enquanto a mamãe prepara algo para podermos jantar hein? – Rachel disse ao levantar do sofá com a menina no colo

\- Você vai me dar banho sis?

\- Sim pequena eu vou

Rachel olhou Shelby que parecia tão desconfiada quanto na noite anterior quando ela disse que elas voltariam para Nova Iorque na manhã seguinte. Enganar a menina, ou fazer ela esquecer o assunto melhor dizendo, fora fácil mas o mesmo não funcionou com Shelby e Rachel sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que contar algo a mãe sobre o que aconteceu em Lima mas isso seria depois agora ela cuidaria da menina, talvez depois que a menina dormisse caso Rachel não conseguisse escapar do assunto.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Rachel? – a mulher ouviu a Shelby chamar ao entrar no quarto – Você está acordada?

\- Sim mãe – ela apenas respondeu

\- Filha – a mais velha começou ao se sentar na cama – tem certeza que não tem nada que aconteceu em Lima sobre o que você queira conversar?

Tudo que Rachel fez ao ouvir isso foi olhar para Shelby, contar o que aconteceu naquele quarto não era bem a vontade dela, mas Shelby precisava saber.

\- O Finn estava em casa – ela apenas disse

\- O Finn? Em casa? – Shelby pareceu querer confirmar – Em Lima? Na casa da Carole?

\- Sim mãe, ele estava no quarto da Carole quando eu fui buscar a Beatrice! – ela parou por um instante – Ele viu a Beatrice!

\- Ele estava no quarto da Carole? Ele viu a Beatrice? – Shelby apenas sorriu – Rachel qualquer pessoa que leia revistas pode ver a Beatrice, saem dezenas de fotos dela com você em revistas o tempo todo Rachel

\- Ele me perguntou quem é o pai dela – ela respondeu como se nem tivesse ouvido o comentário da outra – eu apenas disse que ele deveria perguntar para você e não para mim

\- Rachel?

\- Eu não sei porque o Kurt não me disse que ele estaria lá – a mulher respondeu como se falasse sozinha – eu não entendo porque então ele não desceu e ficou com os amigos

\- Rachel, todos nós sabemos que os amigos de vocês não tem tido muito contato com o Finn

\- Eu deveria saber que ele estaria na casa da mãe dele

\- Rachel, você sabe que não pode fugir dele a vida toda não sabe?

\- Eu não fugi dele mãe, parece que aconteceu o contrário – ela respirou fundo – mais de uma vez pelo que eu me lembre

\- Você sabe que uma hora vocês vão ter que conversar não sabe? – Shelby perguntou um pouco apreensiva

\- Eu não tenho o que conversar com ele – Rachel respondeu – tudo que eu tinha para conversar ele deixou para trás no momento que ele me deixou sozinha naquela manhã! Eu realmente não tenho nada para conversar com ele!

\- Rachel...

\- Ele simplesmente já não faz mais parte da minha vida mãe! – Rachel interrompeu a mãe – E ele não tem porque voltar a fazer! Agora se a senhora não se importa, eu já estava indo dormir!

\- Tudo bem filha – Shelby disse antes de dar um beijo na testa da outra – só pensa direito em tudo isso Rachel, você sabe que a realidade não é bem como você deseja que ela seja, tem gente inocente envolvida em tudo isso Rachel não são mais apenas vocês dois

Dito isso Shelby saiu do quarto e deixou Rachel ali, sozinha! Rachel na verdade sabia que tinha mais gente envolvida entre ela e Finn do que ela gostaria que tivesse. E sim! Ela sabia que cedo ou tarde eles teriam que enfrentar a realidade dos fatos e de tudo que aconteceu há pouco mais de 5 anos atrás, ela apenas preferia que aquele não fosse o momento para isso!

Aliás até o dia anterior a vida dela parecia estar tão bem. Dinheiro realmente não era problema, ela morava em um bairro de elite em Nova Iorque, depois de Funny Girl e do primeiro Tony Award a carreira dela na Broadway havia deslanchado e ela fora chamada para outros papeis em musicais originais nos últimos 3 anos. Mesmo depois da pausa de um ano que ela deu na carreira logo depois de Funny Girl assim que ela voltou a cidade novos papeis pareciam esperar por ela. E fora a carreira, dita como promissora por sites como o e o site da Playbill, a vida pessoal também ia bem.

O namoro com Brody parecia de bem a melhor na verdade até algumas conversas sobre noivado já haviam surgido entre os dois nos últimos meses e em todas elas Rachel tentou mudar de assunto, mas isso não era um problema. Morar com Shelby e Beatrice não poderia ser melhor, logo após Funny Girl Rachel se reaproximou da mãe devido as circunstancias do momento e o relacionamentos de mãe e filha entre elas nem parecia ter começado há apenas alguns anos. E Beatrice? Bom a pequena era um caso a parte, foi ela quem iluminou os últimos anos de Rachel, aliás uma criança tem esse poder na grande maioria das vezes não é mesmo?

Quanto ao ex-namorado do colégio Rachel prefere não pensar nele na grande maioria do tempo, alias pensar em alguém que simplesmente foi embora por mais de um vez como se tudo que eles passaram não significou nada não deveria ser uma preocupação dela! E de fato deixou de ser em muitos momentos durante os últimos anos, quando possível!

E foi pensando nisso que Rachel se deixou vencer pelo cansaço e dormir naquela noite, a chegada de um Kurt possivelmente irritado na manhã seguinte seria com certeza cansativa. E se isso já não bastasse os dois tinham muito o que conversar sobre o fim de semana! Mais do que ela preferiria ter a conversar!

\- Sis? Sis, acorda! – Rachel despertou ao sentir Beatrice em cima da cama – O tio Kurt e o tio Blaine chegaram! – a menina dizia animada – Acorda sis! – a menina repetiu quando Rachel fingiu que continuava a dormir

\- É cedo Bea – Rachel respondeu sonolenta

\- Não é não sis – a menina continuou animada – a mamãe já até fez café e pediu para eu vir te chamar! O Tio Kurt já chegou e está lá na sala, ele disse que quer conversar com você

\- Diga ao tio Kurt que ele não devia aparecer na minha casa antes das 10 da manhã – Rachel respondeu

\- Eu ouvi isso Rachel! – Kurt respondeu da porta do quarto da morena - Você tem cinco minutos para estar lá embaixo e me explicar o que te deu no sábado a noite, e a propósito são 9:30 de uma segunda feira!

\- Segunda feira onde eu só tenho que trabalhar depois das 2 da tarde Kurt – ela respondeu – e a propósito some daqui! – Ela disse ao jogar uma almofada na direção da porta na intenção de acertar Kurt com ela

\- Vamos sis, levanta sis – a menina chamou a atenção da irmã

\- E você pentelha – ela virou prendendo a menina na cama e começando as cócegas nela – você devia ter corrido de mim enquanto você podia – ela continuou rindo enquanto a menina se contorcia e tentava se soltar rindo

Aquela realmente era uma cena que qualquer um gostaria de presenciar em uma segunda feira de manhã, Kurt sorriu ao pensar nisso ainda parado na porta. Aquela relação de Rachel e Beatrice podia parecer estranha as vezes e na verdade ele sabia que havia algo errado no que ele sabia sobre aquilo mas ainda assim ver o modo que Rachel sorria quando estava com a menina era como ver Rachel de volta a escola, junto com Finn a tantos anos atrás, uma Rachel que parecia já não existir mais.

\- Rachel – ele chamou com um sorriso no rosto – eu e Blaine estamos esperando lá em baixo, não demore! E pare de fazer cocegas na minha Bea!

\- Eu já vou descer Kurt – Rachel parou as cócegas e olhou para o amigo parado ali na porta, por um instante ela esqueceu que ele estava ali. Beatrice tinha sempre aquele efeito nela!

Ao ouvir aquilo o outro apenas sorriu novamente e saiu dali. É como ele pensou antes: aquela relação entre elas era definitivamente estranha mas ele podia ver tanto amor nos olhos de Rachel como já havia visto quando ela namorava Finn no colegial, por um momento ela parecia voltar a ser aquela mesma Rachel.

 **Primeiro desculpem a demora a postar mais nessa FIC, na verdade além de uma amiga minha que me pede sempre posts eu nem sei se tem mais alguém lendo então caso tenha se manifestem e COMENTEM me dizendo o que vocês acham dela!**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Bom dia mãe, bom dia Blaine – Rachel disse ao chegar, já trocada, na sala com Beatrice cerca de dez minutos depois que Kurt desceu

\- Bom dia Rachel – Kurt respondeu ao mesmo tempo que os outros dois – você já pode começar a explicar o que aconteceu diga-se de passagem!

\- Como foi de viagem Blaine? Como foi a festa da Beth? – A morena perguntou ignorando o amigo, o que fez Blaine rir

\- A festa foi ótima Rachel, na verdade todos perguntaram de vocês!

\- Eu queria ter ficado para ir na festa da Beth – Beatrice respondeu – eu tinha um presente para dar para ela – a menina sentou no sofá emburrada

\- Eu te disse que nós daremos o presente para Beth Bea – Rachel respondeu a menina – eu só precisei vir embora antes do planejado pequena

\- Você nem fez nada ontem – a menina respondeu

Por um momento Rachel riu da inocência da criança mas na verdade ela sabia que o que a criança acabou de dizer apenas piorou a conversa dela com Kurt e Blaine, uma conversa que não era para os ouvidos da criança!

\- Beatrice? – Shelby chamou enquanto entrava na sala – Você colocou a sandália que eu pedi que você colocasse para nós saímos?

\- Eu coloquei mamãe! – A menina respondeu levantando do sofá – Onde nós vamos mesmo?

Os adultos ali apenas sorriram da facilidade da criança de esquecer um assunto e se envolver em outro. O olhar de adoração que Rachel lançou a menina no entanto não passou despercebido pelos amigos.

\- Vem aqui pentelha – Rachel chamou a menina ainda sorrindo – vem me dar um abraço e um beijo antes de sair com a mamãe vem! – Ela disse já abrindo os braços para a menina que mais do que rápido fez o que a mais velha pediu – Ve se obedece a mamãe, ouviu?

\- Sim sis, eu sempre obedeço a mamãe – a menina respondeu como se aquilo fosse obvio – não se esquece que nós vamos ver a Cinderela mais tarde!

\- Eu não esqueci pequena – Rachel respondeu depois de dar um beijo na testa da menina – se comporte pequena!

Depois do que Rachel disse Shelby saiu com a menina e os adultos ali sabiam que Shelby apenas sabia que a conversa ali não seria para a menina.

\- Então? – Kurt perguntou para chamar a atenção de Rachel

\- Então o que? – Ela apenas desconversou levantando do sofá – Vocês querem café?

\- Rachel? – Kurt seguiu ela até a cozinha - Nós não viemos aqui te contar sobre a festa da Beth!

\- Então o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – a morena respondeu pegando café para ela e voltando para a sala

Ainda sentado no sofá Blaine apenas sorriu, eram naqueles momentos que ele via que talvez Rachel não tivesse mudado tanto assim, na verdade a relação dela com Kurt ainda parecia a mesma.

\- Rachel? – Kurt tornou a dizer impaciente

\- O que foi Kurt? – Ela respondeu com a mesma impaciência do primeiro – Na verdade quem deve explicações aqui é você! – ela respondeu antes dar um gole no café esfumaçante que ela segurava nas mãos

\- E eu o que eu deveria explicar? Não fui eu quem voltou correndo para Nova Iorque no domingo de manhã Rachel – o outro rebateu

\- Certo! Kurt e Rachel porque vocês não conversam mais como dois adultos e menos como dois adolescentes no colegial?

Os dois só ignoraram Blaine, na verdade Rachel parecia mais perdida nos próprios pensamentos do que ignorando o amigo e era exatamente assim que ela estava. De início a vontade dela era brigar com Kurt por não ter nem ao menos mencionado o fato de que Finn estaria em casa naquele fim de semana, mas no momento reviver aquela cena foi inevitável e junto a isso tudo que ela sentiu naquela noite.

\- Ok, Rachel? – Kurt chamou um pouco preocupado – Aconteceu alguma coisa lá em Lima não foi?

Por um momento Rachel apenas preferiu tomar mais um pouco do café e adiar por uns instantes aquilo, e assim ela fez antes de retornar a conversa.

\- Porque você não me disse que ele estaria em casa Kurt? – ela apenas perguntou ao encarar o amigo

\- Ok, eu não sabia que ele estaria! – Kurt apenas respondeu sincero – E quando eu cheguei lá e descobri eu apenas achei que seria melhor não te contar! Mas como você descobriu? – Kurt perguntou desconfiado

\- Ele estava no quarto quando eu subi pegar a Beatrice – ela respondeu um pouco perdida em pensamentos

\- Olha Rachel – Kurt começou depois de trocar olhares com Blaine – ele sabia que você estaria lá e ele prometeu para a Carole que não aparecia em nenhum lugar onde nós estivéssemos, eu realmente não sei o que ele fazia naquele quarto

\- Ele não devia estar lá Kurt! Não quando eu estava lá com a minha mãe e a Beatrice! – ela respondeu um pouco nervosa

\- Rachel aquela é a casa da mãe dela além da casa do meu pai – ele respondeu como se conversasse com uma criança – eu não posso impedir que ele vá lá quando bem entender

\- Eu não entendo Kurt, porque ele resolveu aparecer depois de quase seis anos?

\- Rachel você sabe que ele não está realmente sumido não sabe? – Blaine apenas disse – Na verdade é você quem não quer saber dele, e os outros também talvez

\- Ele não tem nada que chegar perto de mim – ela disse nervosa levantando do sofá – eu não quero ele perto de mim, e nem da Beatrice!

\- Ok, isso é um pouco estranho! – Kurt apenas respondeu

\- Não tem nada de estranho nisso Kurt – ela respondeu percebendo o que havia dito – ele não tem nada a ver com a minha vida e nem com a da minha irmã!

\- Rachel eu realmente não sei o que ele estava fazendo lá – Kurt respondeu – mas eu não acho que o Finn ter estado no mesmo quarto que a filha da Shelby seja um motivo para você voar de volta para Nova Iorque na manhã seguinte!

\- Eu só precisava vir embora Kurt – ela voltou a se sentar no sofá se afundando nele e abraçando as pernas – eu só não esperava isso. Eu não esperava ver ele depois de mais de 5 anos, eu só precisava vir embora para a segurança da minha casa

\- Você podia apenas ter dito isso no telefone ontem e eu falaria com a Carole sobre isso – Kurt respondeu como se fosse simples

\- Eu só fiquei surpresa demais – ela respondeu – a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar em Lima era o Finn só isso

\- Mas vocês conversaram? – Blaine perguntou – O que aconteceu?

\- Ele me disse que a Beatrice é linda – ela apenas disse sem conseguir evitar um sorriso – mais do que parece nas revistas

Os dois amigos por um momento só observaram a mulher e se entreolharam de certa forma ela parecia um tanto orgulhosa daquilo e assim como a relação dela com a irmã aquilo parecia também um tanto estranho.

\- Rachel? – Kurt tornou a chamar a atenção dela – Foi só isso que aconteceu? Nada mais?

\- Não! – Ela respondeu logo – Só isso mesmo, eu não esperava encontrar ele ali! Eu espero que a Quinn e o Noah não tenham ficado muito bravos comigo – ela comentou mudando de assunto

\- Na verdade você conhece o Puck – Blaine comentou – e ele quis vir até aqui te buscar quando nós dissemos que você precisou voltar

Rachel sorriu, essa era a parte que ela gostava da antiga vida em Lima, os amigos! Saber que eles ainda eram os mesmos dava a ela uma esperança de que as coisas não tivessem mudado tão drasticamente mas na verdade ela sabia que elas tinham mudado, ela só esperava que não estivessem prestes a mudar novamente.

 **Bom mais um capítulo aí para vocês! Digam o que acham disso, se está ruim, péssimo ou terrível! Logo tem mais!**


	5. Chapter 5

Depois da primeira vez que Rachel viu Finn na cidade de Lima o tempo pareceu passar mais rápido do que ela pode perceber, em um piscar de olhos o mês de setembro chegou e com ele acabaram as férias escolares de Beatrice.

A pequena frequentava uma escola infantil durante todo o dia, período que Rachel e Shelby normalmente estavam trabalhando, e assim aconteceu também naquela segunda- feira. Ao chegar na escola Rachel encontrou a menina na habitual animação de primeiro dia de escola, aquela onde a criança quer contar exatamente tudo que aconteceu em um dia todo em menos de 5 minutos.

\- Sis, hoje nós brincamos no parquinho – a menina contou animada enquanto acompanhava Rachel até o carro estacionado próximo a escola – e eu tenho uma professora nova

\- Verdade pequena? – Rachel perguntou ao abrir o carro e colocar a menina sentada no banco de trás – Só uma professora nova?

\- E amanhã eu tenho aula de música – a criança continuou parecendo ainda mais empolgada – e é com um professor novo, eu não sei o nome dele ainda, na verdade a professora disse mais eu não lembro

\- Amanhã quando eu for te buscar você me conta Bea – Enquanto olhava o transito para tirar o carro da vaga estacionada – e os seus amigos você viu todos?

\- Sim sis, todos os meus amigos estavam na escola – a menina continuou – e eu ainda fiz novos amigos, eu adoro voltar para a escola sis! Sis, olha aquele é o professor de música – a menina disse enquanto apontava alguém na porta da escola

Ao olhar para onde a menina apontava Rachel pareceu sentir todo o oxigênio de dentro do pulmão virar gás carbônico e algo pareceu queimar a mulher por dentro. Aquele realmente não podia ser o novo professor de música da escola, e menos ainda o novo professor de música da escola de Beatrice.

Em menos de 5 segundos milhões de possibilidade se passaram na cabeça de Rachel e a única reação dela foi manobrar o carro e sair dali como se ela estivesse fugindo de alguém, e quem disse que ela não estava? Com o pensamento longe enquanto dirigia ela nem ao menos prestou atenção na menina que continuava a falar até que a criança resolveu ficar quieta no banco de trás do carro.

E assim elas foram todo o caminho da escola até em casa, Rachel mais tensa do que ela pretendia que aquela semana começasse, aquilo não podia ser real! Realmente não podia, não quando ela empurrou para o fundo da memória aquele sábado a noite quando ela encontrou Finn em Lima, aquela mesma noite que ele pareceu fazer questão de saber quem é o pai da menina.

A única solução para aquele problema no momento seria mudar a menina de escola e era disso que ela convenceria Shelby assim que encontrasse a mãe em casa, elas precisavam mudar Beatrice de escola e isso teria que ser urgente!

\- Shelby? – Rachel chamou assim que abriu a porta da sala da casa

\- Sis o que você tem? – a menina perguntou estranhando a irmã – Do nada você ficou tão quieta!

\- Nada pequena, vai ver se a mãe está lá no quarto dela para mim por favor e diga que ela venha até aqui por favor – ela disse ao se dirigir a cozinha

A menina apenas obedeceu a ordem da irmã e foi chamar Shelby, quando a mãe chegou até a sala Rachel estava sentada no sofá segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

\- Rachel? – Ela chamou preocupada – O que aconteceu filha?

\- Nós precisamos mudar a Beatrice de escola, e isso precisa ser hoje! – Rachel respondeu ainda na mesma posição

\- Rachel? O que aconteceu? Porque mudar a Beatrice de escola? Aquela é uma ótima escola

\- Eu preciso tirar a Beatrice de escola – ela respondeu levantando do sofá – eu vou matar o Kurt – ela disse já discando algo no celular

\- Rachel para – Shelby respondeu tirando o celular da mão da filha e desligando a chamada – senta no sofá, se acalma e me conta o que aconteceu – ela disse arrastando a mulher para o sofá

\- Eu preciso tirar a Beatrice daquele escola Shelby – ela apenas respondeu

\- Rachel isso é loucura, me fala o que aconteceu

\- A Beatrice tem um novo professor de música – ela respondeu

\- E? – Shelby perguntou esperando que ela continuasse

\- E o novo professor de música é Finn Hudson!

\- Finn Hudson? – Shelby perguntou para confirmar – O Finn é o novo professor de música da escola da Beatrice?

\- Sim – Rachel levantou do sofá – e eu preciso tirar a Beatrice daquela escola!

\- Rachel, minha filha – Shelby começou receosa – se acalma Rachel, senta aqui

\- Como que eu vou me acalmar mãe? – Ela olhou Shelby – O Finn é o novo professor de música da Beatrice e eu nem ao menos o que eu faço

\- Rachel, eu sei tudo o que vocês passaram mas mudar a Beatrice não vai adiantar – ela disse olhando a filha – um dia isso iria acontecer Rachel, um dia você teria que enfrentar o passado de vocês

\- Não tem passado a ser enfrentado Shelby – Rachel respondeu olhando a mãe – o Finn fez todas as escolhas que ele pode sobre um futuro que era nosso e não só dele, realmente não tem nada a ser enfrentado

\- Rachel, você pode negar o quanto você quiser mais você sabe bem que vocês tem mais de um assunto pendente no caminho de vocês

\- Eu não quero enfrentar nada Shelby, eu só quero matar o Kurt! Ele podia ter me avisado, com certeza ele sabia disso!

\- Rachel, o Kurt não tem culpa nos problemas de vocês dois e você sabe disso. Talvez ele nem saiba que o Finn está em Nova Iorque

\- Eu duvido que ele não saiba – ela respondeu pensativa – ele sabia que o Finn estava em Lima naquela noite! A Bea foi tomar banho?

\- Se por tomar banho você quis molhar o banheiro inteiro – Shelby riu – sim ela foi tomar banho! É melhor que uma de nós vá olhar ela já, já antes que o apartamento todo esteja embaixo de água.

As duas apenas sorriram, Beatrice com certeza era um assunto capaz de provocar riso em Rachel e Shelby. E por alguns minutos o assunto Finn e troca de escola pareceram ficar para trás enquanto elas conversavam sobre a menina, até que Shelby resolveu ir ajudar a menina no banho e Rachel ficou novamente perdida em pensamentos na sala.


	6. Chapter 6

O dia seguinte começou cedo, Rachel deixou Beatrice cedo no colégio e seguiu para o teatro onde provavelmente passaria todo o dia já que estava trabalhando na montagem de um novo musical para a Broadway e ele ainda estava em fases de workshop, escolha de atores, dançarinos e composição das músicas.

Na escola Beatrice o dia correu sem novidades, as aulas foram lecionadas normalmente e a empolgação das crianças era característica de início de semestre, e foi assim que a turma de Beatrice começou a primeira aula de música deles.

\- Boa tarde crianças – Finn começou assim que a outra professora deixou as crianças na sala de música.

\- Boa tarde – as crianças apenas responderam

Como toda criança a turma de Beatrice pareceu um pouco intimidada em frente ao ovo professor, ainda mais um que para eles mais parecia um gigante do que os professores com quem eles estavam acostumados.

\- Meu nome é Finn Hudson e eu serei o professor de música de vocês, vocês gostam de música? Alguém aqui conhece alguém que cante ou dance? – Finn olhou a sala até notar a pequena menina que timidamente levantou a mão – Qual o seu nome pequena?

\- Beatrice – a menina respondeu um tanto tímida

\- E você conhece alguém que canta ou dança?

\- Sim – a menina respondeu – minha sis canta, ela trabalha na Broadway

\- Verdade? – Finn perguntou interessado – E como é o nome da sua irmã?

\- Rachel! Ela chama Rachel Berry e quando eu crescer eu quero cantar que nem ela – a menina respondeu já menos tímida

\- Eu tenho certeza que você será Beatrice, e eu já posso dizer que você é tão linda como ela – ele respondeu indo um pouco mais longe do que o necessário

\- Verdade? Você conhece a minha irmã? – A menina perguntou um tanto inocente

\- Eu já ouvi falar dela – Finn respondeu de relance – e eu sei quem é a sua irmã, eu já vi falarem dela em algum lugar. Alguém mais conhece alguém que canta ou dança?

Finn tratou logo de cortar a menina e o assunto sobre Rachel antes que aquilo fosse longe de mais, aquela definitivamente não era a hora para a criança saber de nada mais do que ela já sabia. Depois de Beatrice mais algumas das crianças contaram sobre parentes e amigos da família que eles sabiam que cantava ou dançava e Finn seguiu a aula com algumas introduções ao que passaria a ser a aula de música que elas teriam durante dois dias na semana. O dia de aulas continuou normalmente depois dai e no horário do fim das aulas Beatrice esperava Shelby que a buscaria naquele dia.

Assim que Shelby estacionou o carro na frente da escola Beatrice viu a mãe e correu para o portão ao encontro dela.

\- Beatrice? – Finn chamou de trás da criança – Sua mãe chegou?

\- Professor Finn – a menina respondeu olhando para trás – sim, ela está logo ali olha – a menina apontou Shelby

Aquela não era bem a pessoa que Finn esperava que fosse buscar a menina na escola todos os dias mas já era um bom e interessante começo.

\- Ah sim, eu acho que preciso conversar com ela! – Finn respondeu assim que Shelby se aproximou do portão – A senhora é a mãe da Beatrice certo? Eu posso conversar com a senhora por alguns minutos?

\- Sim! Você deve ser o nome professor de música certo? – Shelby apenas perguntou, enquanto Finn assentiu - Algum problema com ela na aula? – Ela completou

\- Eu prometo que eu não fiz nada de errado mãe – A menina respondeu o mais rápido que pôde.

\- Eu sei que não meu amor, vai brincar mais um pouco com os seus amigos enquanto eu converso um pouco com o seu professor vai – Shelby disse se abaixando a altura da menina

\- Eu prometo que você não fez nada de errado Beatrice – Finn apenas sorriu para a criança

Assim que os adultos pareceram terminar a conversa a criança apenas deixou a mochila com a mãe e correu brincar com os colegas nos brinquedos para as criança, e com Beatrice longe o suficiente os adultos não precisavam mais fingir serem apenas dois desconhecidos.

\- Finn Hudson – Shelby começou

\- Que bom te ver Shelby – fim apenas respondeu

\- Qual o motivo dessa conversa Finn? – Shelby preferiu ir direto ao ponto

\- Você se importa de vir comigo até a minha sala? Eu não creio que aqui seja um bom lugar para um conversa, eu prometo não demorar

\- Tudo bem Finn

Dito isso os adultos se digiram a sala de música como Finn disse e Shelby se sentou em uma das cadeiras destinada a adultos da sala, Finn apenas se encostou a mesa e olhou a mulher.

\- O que você quer conversar Finn? A Rachel me contou que te viu aqui ontem, o que você exatamente faz aqui

\- Eu estou trabalhando aqui Shelby, eu sou o professor de música da Beatrice – Finn respondeu como se aquilo não fosse obvio

\- Nós realmente já sabemos disso Finn – ao silencio do rapaz Shelby apenas continuou – Finn nós dois sabemos que não é exatamente comigo que você quer conversar!

\- Eu só preciso de respostas Shelby

\- Finn a Rachel me contou o que aconteceu em Lima, e eu acho que não é exatamente de mim que você precisa de respostas

\- Ela é só tão linda Shelby, a Beatrice é tão linda – Finn apenas respondeu com um sorriso – e tão inteligente! Eu não entendo porque a Rachel se negou a me respondeu quem é o pai dela Shelby

\- Finn – Shelby começou hesitante – esse realmente não é o tipo de conversa que você quer ter comigo

\- Eu só preciso de respostas Shelby – Finn respondeu com uma visível frustação – respostas que ninguém parece querer me dar

\- Respostas que eu não sou a pessoa certa para te dar Finn! Eu só te peço uma coisa, jamais deixe que os seus problemas mal resolvidos com a Rachel influenciem no seu trabalho e na sua relação com a minha filha! Eu preciso ir agora, foi realmente bom te ver com um rumo na sua vida Finn!

E Shelby saiu dali em seguida deixando um Finn ainda mais frustrado dentro da sala de música, realmente Shelby não era a pessoa exata que ele pretendia colocar contra a parede mas confrontar Rachel tão no início do ano escolar de certo apenas faria com que ela tirasse a menina da escola. Mesmo após 6 anos longe Finn tinha a certeza que Rachel continuava tão teimosa quanto sempre sendo assim era melhor que ele pudesse se aproximar um pouco da menina antes de entrar em uma verdadeira guerra com a morena.

Quando Shelby chegou em casa com Beatrice, Rachel havia também chegado a pouco.

\- Ei pequena, como foram as aulas hoje?

\- Super legais – Beatrice respondeu animada – hoje eu tive aula de músicas e eu contei sobre você para sala toda

Ao ouvir isso Rachel olhou rapidamente para Shelby e tornou a atenção a criança.

\- Ah é pequena? E você gostou da aula?

\- Sim! Eu falei para o professor que eu quero ser cantora na Broadway que nem você sis – a menina respondeu subindo no sofá ao lado da irmã – e ele me disse que eu serei tão boa quanto você! Meu professor conhece você sis, ele disse que já viu falar de você em algum lugar

No mesmo instante que ouviu isso Rachel ficou tensa e Shelby achou melhor distrair a menina antes que algo acontecesse ali.

\- Beatrice, o papo está bom mas você direto para o banho para depois jantar! – Ela olhou para Rachel – Eu só vou conversar um pouco com a sua irmã e já vou ver você!

A criança apenas obedeceu a mãe e saiu dali indo para o banheiro tomar banho, e então Shelby sentou ao lado da filha no sofá.

\- Rachel – ela começou – o Finn pediu para conversar comigo!

\- Eu te disse que nós temos que tirar ela dessa escola Shelby – a mais nova apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos enquanto segurava a cabeça nas mãos – eu não quero o Finn perto da Beatrice

\- Rachel vocês vão ter que conversar mais cedo ou mais tarde você sabe disso

\- Eu não tenho o que conversar com ele Shelby! – Ela respondeu se levantando do sofá – Eu só preciso tirar a Beatrice daquela escola e depois matar o Kurt

\- Rachel isso não é culpa do Kurt e você sabe disso minha filha – Shelby respondeu

\- Mas ele sabia, eu tenho certeza que ele sabia que o Finn faria isso, eu tenho certeza que o Finn fez isso de propósito e eu vou parar isso é agora mesmo e você realmente não vai me impedir Shelby – ela disse pegando a chave do carro e saindo pela porta da sala.

Shelby apenas olhou a filha sair e respirou fundo apenas desejando que a mulher não fizesse nada que ela pudesse se arrepender naquela noite, apenas de no fundo saber que Rachel no máximo iria até a casa de Kurt e Blaine e pediria explicações ao amigo sobre o que Shelby estava certa que não era culpa dele.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt e Blaine haviam chego há pouco em casa quando a campainha tocou e o segundo foi abrir. Assim que Blaine abriu a porta uma Rachel um tanto irritada entrou no apartamento.

\- Cadê o Kurt? – Ela começou

\- Boa noite Rachel, algum problema? – Blaine perguntou ao fechar a porta, mas a morena continuava a procurar o outro pela sala

\- Blaine cadê o Kurt? – ela perguntou irritada – Eu vou matar ele!

\- Rachel o que aconteceu? – Blaine apenas perguntou

\- Eu vou matar o Kurt, Blaine, eu não acredito no que ele fez! – Ela respondeu ao se sentar no sofá

\- O que ele fez Rachel?

\- Sim o que eu fiz Rachel? – Kurt perguntou ao chegar a sala – O mundo está acabando e eu sou o culpado? – ele brincou

\- Não me venha com brincadeiras Kurt – ela levantou ao olhar o amigo – eu realmente não estou para elas

Ao ouvir o tom de Rachel, Kurt apenas olhou Blaine e o segundo levantou os ombros em indicação que ele também não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo com Rachel naquele momento.

\- Ok Rachel, que tal você se sentar e me contar o que eu fiz de tão terrível?

Ele respondeu sentando em uma poltrona em frente a amiga, Blaine apenas se recostou no braço da poltrona.

\- Você disse ao Finn onde a Beatrice estuda não foi? – ela acusou – E olha só – ela riu sarcástica – você esqueceu de me contar, pela segunda vez, que o Finn estaria no mesmo lugar que eu e a Beatrice!

\- O Finn? – ela perguntou sem entender – Rachel eu nem sei onde o Finn está – ele respondeu

\- Você me disse o mesmo da última vez Kurt – ela respondeu ainda em tom de acusação

\- Mas dessa vez você precisa acreditar que eu não sei onde o Finn está e eu também não disse a ele onde a Beatrice estuda, eu nem sei direito o nome da escola da Beatrice, Rachel

Ao ouvir isso Rachel apenas encarou o amigo e respirou fundo, ela sabia que ele estava falando a verdade, afinal ela conhecia ele por nove anos.

\- Mas eu não estou entendendo Rachel, o que aconteceu? - Kurt perguntou

\- Rachel se acalma, você parece bem nervosa! Eu vou te buscar um copo de água – Blaine respondeu já indo até a cozinha

Rachel apenas esperou o amigo voltar da cozinha, pegou o copo de água que ele lhe oferecia e bebeu com calma. Água sempre foi algo que a acalmou, desde quando ela era apenas uma criança, ao terminar a água ela apenas respirou fundo antes de começar.

\- O Finn está em Nova Iorque!

\- O Finn? – Kurt perguntou surpreso – Em Nova Iorque? – Ele riu – Você está brincando comigo?

\- Eu preferia estar! Mas ele está em Nova Iorque e agora ela é o professor de música da Beatrice!

\- Eu sabia que o Finn estudou música na faculdade mas eu não sabia que ele poderia dar aulas – Blaine comentou

\- É uma escola infantil Blaine e o Finn já havia dado aula para o Glee Club um tempo lembra disso? – Kurt se dirigiu ao namorado – Mas como ele foi parar na escola da Beatrice?

\- Eu não faço ideia de como ele foi parar lá Kurt – Rachel respondeu – eu só sei que eu irei tirar a Beatrice daquela escola

\- Rachel, porque você vai tirar a Beatrice daquela escola? – Kurt perguntou surpreso – Aquela não é uma das melhores escolas infantis da cidade?

Rachel apenas olhou os amigos, na verdade ela sabia que não havia bem uma explicação para aquilo sem que ela contasse mais do que ela pretendia então ela apenas optou por não responder.

\- Rachel eu até entendo que você prefira não ver o Finn depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, mesmo que você não fale direito o que aconteceu na estreia de Funny Girl mas eu não entendo qual o problema dele dar aula na escola onde a sua irmã estuda

\- Qualquer dia você vai entender Kurt – ela apenas respondeu, finalizando aquele assunto.

Dissipada um pouco da tensão inicial da chegada e da acusação de Rachel os três amigos se entreterem em uma conversa fácil sobre o dia a dia e sobre o musical Hit List, o qual Blaine também estava fazendo os diversos Workshops junto a Rachel. Pouco mais de meia hora se passou até o celular de Rachel tocar, a mesma atendeu logo ao ver quem era.

\- Ei Brody - ela atendeu fingindo uma animação. Eram assuntos demais para um dia só não a entendam mal.

\- Rachel, eu estou aqui na sua casa! Sua mãe me disse que você saiu sem dizer onde iria!

\- Eu estou no Kurt, eu esqueci completamente que você iria aí hoje! - a mulher apenas respondeu - Eu estarei em casa dentro de no máximo meia hora, me desculpa!

\- Não, tudo bem! Eu te espero então!

Rachel desligou o telefone ao mesmo tempo que se levantava do sofá e juntava suas coisas para ir embora, a despedida dos amigos foi rápida e logo ela estava a caminho de casa. A tentativa de conversa de Finn com Shelby foi só mais um motivo que a fez esquecer que o namorado passaria na casa dela naquela noite. Em menos de meia hora Rachel chegou em casa e ao abrir a porta encontrou Brody sentado no sofá em uma animada conversa com Beatrice.

\- Então ontem voltaram às suas aulas? Você ainda nem me contou como foi - o homem se fingiu ofendido fazendo a menina rir.

Ao perceber a conversa dos dois Rachel apenas encostou na parede e sorriu quando Brody notou a presença dela e voltou a atenção dele à menina.

\- As aulas foram super legais - ela começou animada - eu vi todos os meus amigos, fiz 5 amigos novos e até comecei aulas de musicas. Eu tenho um professor novo, o nome dele é Finn, Finn Udson! E ele é meu professor de música.

A animação da menina com a aula de música era aparente mas ao ouvir o conhecido nome Brody apenas desviou a atenção da menina a Rachel.

\- Finn Udson? - ele confirmou voltando a atenção a ela - Você quis dizer Finn Hudson? - ele confirmou.

\- Acho que é assim mesmo! Finn Hudson - a menina repetiu na inocência de qualquer criança - você conhece meu professor?

\- Talvez pequena, talvez!

A atenção dele agora estava claramente dirigida a Rachel que continuava parada no mesmo lugar de antes, talvez um pouco mais pálida que antes. O olhar de Brody começou intenso, e cheio de perguntas com as quais ela não queria lidar no momento. Beatrice pareceu nem notar os olhares dos adultos e por um momento continuou a contar sobre a escola até que ela percebeu que Brody já nem prestava mais atenção.

\- Brody, você nem está me ouvindo! - ela disse emburrada

\- Desculpa pequena! - ele voltou a atenção dele a criança

\- Beatrice cadê a mamãe? - Rachel desviou a atenção da menina para outro assunto - Você já jantou?

\- Não, mamãe estava terminando a janta! - a menor respondeu ao olhar para a irmã

\- Então vai ver se já está pronto - a menina prontamente levantou do sofá e obedeceu a mais velha - Eu estarei no meu quarto com o Brody se ela precisar de mim - Rachel finalizou alto o suficiente para que Shelby ouvisse da cozinha.

Brody então se levantou do sofá e seguiu Rachel até o quarto como ela mesma disse, o caminho até lá foi feito em um silêncio que antecederia uma conversa e um assunto que Rachel nem pensou em discutir com ele, mas ela devia saber que Beatrice falaria sobre isso hora ou outra quando estivesse conversando sobre a escola.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel entrou no quarto seguida por Brody, que encostou a porta logo atrás dele. A primeira apenas entrou e abriu o guarda roupa como se lá dentro ela fosse encontrar algo que estava procurando enquanto Brody encostou na escrivaninha que ela conservava próxima a janela. Depois de alguns minutos Brody resolveu chamar a atenção dela, afinal era claro que ela só estava fugindo do assunto que ela tinha certeza que ele pretendia conversar.

\- Finn Hudson? - ele começou - Professor de música da Beatrice?

Por um momento Rachel achou que continuar a mexer no guarda roupa fosse fazer ele desistir do assunto, mas não foi o que aconteceu!

\- Rachel? - ele chamou a atenção dela.

Rachel apenas respirou fundo antes de fechar o guarda roupa e se virar para ele.

\- Oi? - ela perguntou como quem nem ouviu a primeira pergunta dele

\- Finn Hudson, professor de música em Nova Iorque?

\- Foi o que você ouviu ela dizer não foi? - Rachel respondeu mais ríspida do que ela pretendia

\- E você sabia disso? - ele continuou

\- Eu descobri ontem, quando eu fui buscar a Beatrice na escola - ela respondeu

\- E o que ele está fazendo aqui?

\- Dando aulas de músicas, não foi isso que você já ouviu? - ela respondeu impaciente.

Rachel tinha na verdade a mesma pergunta que ele. O que Finn estava fazendo dando aula de música em Nova Iorque? E mais ainda. O que ele fazia dando aulas de música em Nova Iorque e na escola onde Beatrice estudava. É claro que como professor ele tinha o direito de dar aula onde bem entendesse, e em Nova Iorque se fosse o desejo dele.

\- Rachel? - Brody começou ao perceber a irritação dela - Eu só te fiz uma pergunta!

\- Eu só respondi a sua pergunta, duas vezes a mesma pergunta por sinal! - ela respondeu ao se dirigir a cama e sentar na mesma

\- Você não sabia disso?

\- Eu descobri ontem Brody - ela levantou o olhar para ele - eu fui buscar a Beatrice na escola e lá estava ele! Eu não via o Finn há seis anos Brody, pode acreditar que eu fiquei tão surpresa quanto você

E foi silêncio que procedeu o que ela disse! Brody apenas olhava a namorada procurando nos olhos dela a verdade do que ela acabava de dizer! Ele sabia quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que Rachel encontrou Finn, na noite de estreia dela na Broadway com Funny Girl. Mas ele sabia também que poucos meses antes ele e ela tinham terminaram um namoro, Brody sabia também a quem o coração dela pertencia, e naquele instante, há mais de seis anos atrás, o coração dela pertencia a Finn.

\- Eu acredito em você - Brody finalmente respondeu ao sentar em frente à ela na cama e pegar as mãos dela entre as dele - eu só achei estranho, com tantas escolas em Nova Iorque seu ex-namorado coincidentemente dar aula justo na escola onde estuda a sua irmã. Mas eu acredito em você!

Rachel apenas deu um sorriso ao ouvir isso, apesar dela mesma achar que não era bem uma coincidência que Finn agora estivesse dando aula na escola de Beatrice. Ainda mais depois daquela noite de sábado quando ele questionou quem era o pai de Beatrice.

\- Obrigada - ela respondeu - a sua confiança significa muito para mim

\- E você sempre vai ter a minha confiança. Você sabe - ele respondeu antes de dar um beijo rápido nela

\- Eu acho que a janta já está pronta, você janta com a gente? - ela respondeu se levantando da cama e estendendo a mão para ele

\- Janto - ele respondeu ao pegar a mão dela e se levantar também - tudo por um tempo a mais com você!

Rachel apenas sorriu ao ouvir isso, afinal Brody era um bom namorado. Deixando de lado os assuntos do passado, afinal quem era ela para guardar ressentimentos acontecido a tantos anos atrás quando ela mesma usou Brody para tentar fazer ciúmes em Finn? O assunto do passado inclusive morreu em um acordo entre o casal de esquecer os desentendidos daqueles meses e começar novamente.

Durante o jantar Beatrice continuava a contar animada sobre o dia dela na escola, os amigos e vez ou outra sobre o novo professor. A alegria da criança parecia dissipar um pouco a tensão dos adultos ali naquela mesa, após a refeição Brody passou mais algum tempo ali com elas assistindo TV, e conversando com a criança, até que a hora de Beatrice ir para a cama chegou e ele decidiu que era hora de ir embora.

\- Ei - Shelby começou assim que percebeu Rachel sair do quarto de Beatrice - Beatrice dormiu?

\- Sim - Rachel voltou para o sofá onde a mãe estava e se sentou nele - depois que me pediu para cantar umas 4 músicas ela finalmente dormiu - ela continuou sorrindo.

\- Ela gosta de ouvir cantar - Shelby sorriu - aliás quem não gosta né? Será que ela vai querer trabalhar com isso também?

\- Eu não sei - Rachel respondeu pensativa - a última coisa que eu quero é forçar ela a algo que ela não sonhe em passar a vida fazendo mas se ela quiser eu vou mais que amar. Aliás ela vem de uma família de cantoras da Broadway não? - Rachel sorriu ao olhar a mãe - E mesmo com as músicas infantis que ela canta dá para perceber que ela tem voz para a Broadway

\- Modéstia parte – Shelby começou entre risos – ela realmente teve a quem puxar

A risada que se seguiu foi tons mais altos do que mãe e filha pretendiam e fez Rachel pensar em como a vida dela mudara completamente nos últimos seis anos. E em como aquela relação com Shelby era boa para ambas. Talvez Shelby estivesse certa quando ela disse que aquele não era o momento para elas no encontro com uma Rachel de 16 anos em Lima, mas agora sim parecia o momento certo para ambas. Com Rachel mais velha precisando de uma mãe para outros momentos da vida dela, e com Beatrice para unir as duas de uma forma que elas jamais poderiam imaginar, aquele definitivamente era o momento certo para elas.

\- Eu ouvi a conversa da Beatrice com o Brody mais cedo – Shelby começou quando as risadas deram lugar a um silencio confortável

\- Eu sei que você ouviu – Rachel olhou o chão a frente dela – eu sabia que a Bea ia acabar contando algo disso em algum momento eu só não esperava que fosse tão cedo, na verdade eu esqueci que ele viria aqui hoje quando eu sai

\- Onde você foi Rachel?

\- Eu fui até o Kurt – ela levantou os olhos para encarar a mãe – eu só estava tão brava com ele - ela suspirou - mas eu descobri que ele também não sabia de nada – ela fez uma pausa – ele nem ao menos sabia que o Finn estava em Nova Iorque, quem dera que ele conseguiu dar aulas na escola da Beatrice

\- Rachel...

\- Eu só não sei o que fazer mãe – Rachel abaixou a cabeça ao sentir os olhos enxerem de lágrimas – eu não sei o que fazer...

\- Filha – Shelby disse ao chegar mais perto da filha no sofá e puxar a outra para os seus braços – eu não sei se ele fez isso de propósito mas você sabe que vai chegar um momento em que vocês vão ter que conversar! – Shelby disse ao sentir Rachel se aconchegar mais a ela – Vocês devem isso a vocês mesmos Rachel, a tudo o que vocês passaram e a mais do que isso, você sabe disso!

\- Eu sei disso – ela sussurrou – eu apenas não quero ter que enfrentar isso, eu não quero passar por isso! Tudo estava tão bem como estava, até a noite daquele sábado quando a minha vida parece ter virado de ponta cabeça.

Shelby apenas suspirou, era difícil ver a filha daquele jeito mas ela sabia que aquilo era só o choque inicial daquela nova informação, daqui mais um tempo Rachel estaria pronta para enfrentar o passado e lidar com tudo que ele traria com ele. Na verdade Shelby até acreditava que aquele era um bom momento, assim Rachel talvez lidaria melhor com a notícia que ela teria a dar para filha, filha essa que ela segurava agora nos braços como se fosse uma criança do tamanho de Beatrice.


	9. Chapter 9

O dia seguinte transcorreu sem mais novidades. Beatrice esteve na escola o dia todo, Rachel no workshop também o dia todo, e claro o tempo inteiro preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com Finn e Beatrice naquela escola.

No fim da tarde ao chegar em casa Rachel encontrou Santana em uma conversa animada com Shelby, Beatrice e Brittany no sofá da sala e por um momento desejou que Beatrice não tivesse contado as novidades sobre a escola ainda, lidar com a amiga latina era algo que ela preferia não fazer naquele momento.

\- Ei – Rachel chamou a atenção delas ao chegar perto delas

\- Rachel – Brittany exclamou animada ao vir ao encontro da amiga e a envolver em um abraço.

\- Anãzinha de jardim – Santana começou com um meio sorriso – que saudades de você – a latina continuou em um tom que Rachel estava certa de não ser a inteira realidade dos fatos.

\- Quanta falsidade San – Rachel respondeu entre risadas – também senti saudades – ela disse ao chegar perto da amiga e a envolver em um abraço e logo após se sentar ao lado de Beatrice no sofá

\- Sis a tia San estava me contando que teve um monte de doces gostosos no aniversário da Beth – a menina começou emburrada, aquele seria um assunto para muito tempo.

Aliás toda vez que Santana ia até a casa delas ela parecia fazer questão de tocar no assunto 'Festa da Beth' para ver a menina emburrada e dizendo mais uma vez o quanto ela queria ter ido a festa. Aquela era Santana e todos sabiam que ela era exatamente assim.

A latina apenas se divertia ao ver a menina emburrada e a reação de Rachel com aquilo, e todos também sabiam que ela continuaria com aquilo até ter outra coisa mais divertida para poder usar contra a amiga, e na verdade talvez ela estivesse prestes a conseguir.

\- Por onde vocês andavam? – Rachel perguntou as amigas

\- Estava com saudades de mim Berry? – ela riu - Você não faz o meu tipo! – Santana rebateu sem perder nem um segundo

\- Não que você faça o meu Santana – Rachel respondeu ao revirar os olhos

\- Nós estávamos aproveitando os últimos dias de férias para viajar Rachel – Brittany respondeu com a intenção de conter as provocações de Santana

\- Minhas férias já acabaram – Beatrice comentou - e eu tive que voltar para a escola

Os adultos riram da reação da menina à volta as aulas e Rachel pegou Beatrice e a colocou no colo dela.

\- E tiveram coisas legais na escola esses dias? – Brittany perguntou

\- Eu conheci amigos novos – Beatrice respondeu com a mesma animação de sempre – e eu comecei a ter aulas de músicas

Foi esse o momento que Rachel julgou o ideal para decidir que naquele dia elas pediriam uma pizza para o jantar.

\- Ei meninas – ela levantou com Beatrice no colo – já está ficando tarde e eu pensei em pedirmos pizza – ela continuou ao pegar o telefone e procurar o número da pizzaria.

Porém a reação de Rachel não passou despercebida as amigas como ela pretendia e menos ainda a Santana que apenas olhou Shelby e fez uma expressão de quem não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu quero pizza de queijo – Beatrice respondeu animada

\- Eu quero pizza de qualquer coisa – Santana respondeu logo em seguida

\- Por mim também qualquer sabor está bom. Brittany? – Shelby perguntou ao olhar para a loira

\- Por mim também.

\- Ótimo, eu vou pedir calabresa e mussarela então – Rachel respondeu ao soltar Beatrice que quis descer para o chão

Rachel viu a menina voltar ao sofá exatamente para o lado de Santana e não deixou de notar o sorriso da latina ao pegar a menina no colo e voltar ao assunto de antes.

\- Me conta Beatrice, o que mais teve de legal na escola? – Santana claro não deixou de notar que foi exatamente esse assunto que deixou Rachel nervosa de repente.

\- Como eu estava falando eu tenho aulas de música agora, e um novo professor de música

\- A é? E são legais as aulas de música? – Santana incentivou

\- Sim, são super legais, eu falei para o professor que a minha sis trabalha na Broadway e que eu quero ser igual a ela quando eu crescer

\- Igual a ela não pequena, tudo menos alguém a Rachel nesse mundo – ela rebateu rindo

\- Minha irmã é a pessoa mais legal e mais bonita do mundo – Beatrice respondeu como se o comentário de Santana tivesse sido o suficiente para ofender ela

\- Sua irmã é a pessoa mais chata, irritante e brega desse mundo pequena – Santana continuou a provocar ao ver que Rachel voltava a sala

\- Eu ouvi isso Santana! – Rachel disse alto o suficiente, o que fez Santana rir

\- Você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade Anã de Jardim

\- Minha sis não é um anão de jardim – Beatrice respondeu ao descer do colo de Santana emburrada e ir até Rachel pedindo para ser pega no colo

Shelby, Brittany e Santana apenas sorriram ao ver a reação da menina ao defender Rachel. Era claro que Santana estava apenas brincando e Rachel sabia disso, aliás assim era Santana sempre pronta para provocar a amiga, mas a pequena Beatrice talvez ainda fosse nova demais para entender o tom de brincadeira nesses momentos.

\- Santana só está querendo me provocar Bea – Rachel disse a menina ao dar um beijo nos cabelos dela que se agarrou ao pescoço dela – ela não está falando a verdade

\- Na verdade eu estou sim, Rachel é chata, irritante e brega mesmo! – Santana cochichou para Brittany e Shelby q sorriram

\- Eu não gosto quando a tia Santana fala assim de você - a menina respondeu

Ao ouvir isso Rachel olhou as outras três sentadas no sofá e sorriu junto a elas, até Santana foi obrigada a sorrir ao ouvir isso aliás quem não teria essa reação à inocência de uma criança?

\- A tia Santana vai parar meu amor - Rachel respondeu antes dar um beijo na testa da menina - agora que tal você vir para a cozinha comigo e me ajudar a colocar a mesa antes da pizza chegar?

A menina apenas assentiu enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo da irmã mais velha e Rachel se dirigiu com ela para a cozinha. Mas não sem antes olhar para Santana e mostrar a língua para a latina, o que fez Shelby, Brittany e Santana rirem alto antes de voltarem a conversar enquanto Rachel arrumava a mesa na cozinha.

Depois da pequena discussão entre Santana e Beatrice a noite correu tranquila entre as 4 mulheres e a criança. Beatrice inclusive esqueceu que estava emburrada com a tia tempos depois de começarem a comer a pizza e voltou a conversar com Santana tão animadamente quanto antes.

O assunto 'novo professor ele música' inclusive foi esquecido pela criança para o alívio de Rachel! Lidar com as provocações de Santana sobre esse assunto era realmente a última coisa que Rachel pretendia naquela semana!

O restante do mês de setembro passou mais rápido do que Rachel pode perceber e sem mais novidades quanto ao assunto Finn. Tudo corria bem até Beatrice chegar uma tarde da escola com um bilhete que pedia a presença de Rachel na escola, o que era bem estranho já que as escolas chamam os pais de alunos normalmente e não os irmãos. E ainda mais por Beatrice nunca ter dado motivos a escola para que eles solicitassem a presença de um responsável pela menina lá.

A única coisa que Rachel pode pensar naquele momento era que Finn parecia quieto demais depois da conversa que ele teve com Shelby, mas se a escola estava chamando ela iria até a escola na data solicitada.

 **Gostou? Não gostou?  
** **Deixe a sua opinião aí nos comentários e faça uma escritora feliz!**

 **Os próximos tem BASTANTE FINCHEL!**


	10. Chapter 10

Assim que Rachel chegou a escola, na data marcada, ela se dirigiu até a recepção da escola e avisou a Recepcionista que a escola estranhamente havia solicitado a presença dela ali. Não demorou muito até que a recepcionista voltou e acompanhou Rachel até uma das salas de reunião da escola.

\- Alice? - Rachel chamou a atenção da secretária - Você sabe me dizer porque me chamaram aqui no lugar da minha mãe?

\- Eu só sei que foi o professor de música - Rachel ficou tensa ao ouvir isso - me parece que a Beatrice tem falado de você nas aulas e ele pediu para chamar, nada de mais Rachel! De qualquer jeito o professor já está vindo, fique à vontade!

Assim que a secretaria saiu Rachel respirou fundo, estava bom demais para ser verdade. Praticamente um mês sem Finn tentar nada! Era bom demais para ser verdade! Era exatamente nisso que Rachel pensava ao ouvir a porta se abrir novamente.

\- Srta Rachel? - Rachel ouviu Finn dizer ao entrar na sala

\- Sim! - ela respondeu sem entender o que se passava

\- Muito obrigada Alice - Finn se dirigiu a secretária que estava do lado de fora da sala - se eu precisar de algo eu chamo!

Rachel então ouviu os passos da secretária do lado de fora da sala e observou enquanto Finn fechou a porta da sala logo atrás.

\- Stra Rachel? Que bom que você pode vir - Finn começou

\- Você sabia bem o dia que eu provavelmente estaria livre Finn - Rachel respondeu ríspida ao se levantar da cadeira

\- Ow - Finn respondeu ao levantar as mãos na frente do corpo em posição de defesa

\- O que você quer Finn? Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo! - ela continuou no mesmo tom

\- Conversar com você - ele respondeu simples - tem algum problema em um professor da Beatrice querer conversar com você?

\- Normalmente os professores querem conversar com a mãe dos alunos e não com a irmã, então sim! Tem problema nisso!

Finn apenas sorriu ao escutar o que Rachel dizia, era claro que ela não estava para papo e nesse caso era melhor ir direto ao ponto. Ao mesmo ponto da última vez que eles se encontraram em Lima!

\- E quem disse que eu não chamei a mãe da Beatrice aqui? – Finn esboçou um meio sorriso

\- Eu não vou perder o meu tempo com isso de novo! – Rachel respondeu já se levantando da cadeira onde estava sentada – Eu tenho mais o que fazer Finn!

\- Engraçado que eu sei que você está de folga Rachel! – Finn respondeu mantendo o sorriso – Não que estrelar Hit List seja a única coisa que você faz da vida é claro! Mas eu sei que isso toma todo o seu tempo no momento!

\- Como você sabe sobre isso? – Rachel respondeu ao colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta

\- Você contou ao Kurt que eu estava em Nova Iorque, Rachel, e ele me procurou! – ele respondeu como se fosse obvio - Eu sei que você e Blaine estão fazendo workshop para esse novo musical chamado Hit List e que você tem o papel principal! Inclusive, parabéns, eu tenho certeza que com você nesse projeto o musical vai chegar a Broadway!

Ao ouvir aquilo Rachel apenas sorriu, ainda virada para a porta enquanto sentia o olhar de Finn as costas dela. Era sempre bom ouvir um elogio ao talento dela e Finn realmente era alguém sempre pronto para esses elogios.

Por um momento ela se deixou lembrar do último ano de escola e de como ele sempre apoiou o sonho dela sobre mudar para Nova Iorque e estar no Broadway, e foi exatamente isso que trouxe o motivo pelo qual eles não se viam a tanto tempo de volta ao foco dela.

\- Talvez seu irmão não precisasse saber que você estava em Nova Iorque por mim se você tivesse contado a ele antes – ela respondeu se virando para ele

\- Talvez eu não quisesse que o Kurt soubesse – ele rebateu

Por um momento o silencio se instaurou entre eles. Rachel continuou parada próxima a porta apenas encarando o ex-namorado enquanto o outro devolvia a intensidade do olhar dela.

\- O que você quer Finn? – Ela repetiu a pergunta quando o silencio pareceu demais para ela

\- Eu só quero saber de você – Ele respondeu

\- Você parece saber mais sobre a minha vida do que eu pude permitir que você soubesse! – Ela respondeu ao voltar ao tom ríspido de antes – Aliás você claramente não quis saber sobre a minha vida durante seis anos

\- E quem te garante que eu não soube sobre você durante esses seis anos?

Ao ouvir isso Rachel apenas deu um sorriso cansado ao mesmo tempo em que balançou a cabeça em negação. A vontade dela era abrir aquela porta e sair dali mas por algum motivo ela só voltou a cadeira onde ela estava antes e se sentou.

\- Você esteve na mídia durante os últimos anos Rachel – ele voltou ao meio sorriso – você fez o que eu sempre soube que você faria! Você se tornou uma estrela sem...

\- Onde você esteve Finn? – Ela cortou o que ele dizia antes que aquilo fosse demais para ela

\- Por ai! – Ele disse apenas

\- Por ai? – ela repetiu – Você esteve por aí durante os últimos seis anos?

\- Eu terminei a minha faculdade! – ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse algo sem importância – Eu dei aula em algumas escolas...

\- E ai você resolveu que a escola da minha irmã era o melhor lugar para dar aula em Nova Iorque – ela disse em um tom acusativo

\- Rachel – ele sorriu – eu nem sabia que a Beatrice estudava aqui até começarem as aulas

\- E porque será que eu não acredito em você?

\- Talvez porque você tenha algo a esconder!

\- Eu realmente não tenho nada a esconder Finn – ela cruzou os braços em uma atitude tão Rachel que Finn sorriu

\- Quem é o pai da Beatrice Rachel?

\- E eu já te disse que essa é uma pergunta que você tem que fazer a Shelby, Finn!

\- Engraçado que eu perguntei e a única resposta que ela me deu é que haviam assuntos entre nós que nós teríamos que conversar em algum momento - Finn apenas sentou em uma posição ainda mais relaxada na cadeira – que tal agora mesmo?

\- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você Finn – ela disse ao se levantar – e sobre o pai da Beatrice se Shelby não quis falar não serei eu quem vai falar!

\- Essa resposta cabe a você Rachel e não a ela

\- Tem tantas respostas que cabem a você Finn – ela disse ao se dirigir a porta – como porque você me deixou sozinha pela terceira vez. Mas eu não quero conversar sobre isso! Passar bem Finn!

Finn nem ao menos teve tempo de responder enquanto viu Rachel sair da sala sem nem ao mesmo se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Com certeza ela não era a única que tinha explicações a dar ali, ele sabia que ela iria querer saber porque ele foi embora naquela manhã e pela segunda vez sem nenhuma explicação. Ele sabia que aquela era a terceira vez que ele deixava Rachel para trás. A primeira vez quando ele se alistou no exército, a segunda quando ele foi até Nova Iorque e ela estava conhecendo o Brody e a terceira na manhã seguinte da estreia dela na Broadway, e sabia que foi um direito dela não tentar nenhum jeito de encontrar ele na terceira vez.

 **Prontos meninas, um post Finchel para deixar vocês felizes qqqq  
** **Próximo post tem MUITO MAIS Finchel então sejam legais com a tia e COMENTEM o que vocês acharam desse post!**

 **Tia ama vocês!**  
 **Thy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meninas lindas qqqq esse é o post mais longo da FIC até o momento! E traz um flashback então se divirtam lendo e COMENTEM qqqq!**

Aquela visita a escola despertou sentimentos em Rachel que ela preferia que continuassem onde estavam. Ou seja, escondidos dentro dela! E eles se resumiam a coisas mais dolorosas do que ela se lembrava. No caminho para casa ela enviou uma mensagem a Shelby pedindo que a mãe buscasse Beatrice na escola, a confirmação da outra chegou quando Rachel entrava em casa.

Rachel sabia que Shelby com certeza achara estranho o pedido para buscar a menina sendo que a mais nova fazia questão de buscar a criança sempre que podia. Ainda mais nas segundas feiras quando ela estava o dia todo em casa mas com isso Rachel se preocuparia mais tarde quando a mãe viesse cheia de perguntas!

Naquela momento ela apenas foi até o quarto, deitou-se na cama e deixou que seus pensamentos fossem invadidos por lembranças que ela preferira bloquear durante os últimos seis anos mas que tomaram conta dela sem que ela ao menos pudesse lutar contra isso naquele momento.

 _ **Seis anos antes:**_

 _Rachel acordou naquele dia mais ansiosa do que esteve em toda a vida. Em algumas horas ela estaria em cima do palco em frente a um teatro lotado e a interpretar o papel dos sonhos dela! Em algumas horas ela seria_ _ **Fanny Brice**_ _, ela encenaria o papel principal de_ _ **Funny Girl**_ _._

 _Por um momento ela se lembrou de tudo que passou durante os anos do colegial e se deixou sentir orgulho de si mesma ao saber que ela vencera tudo aquilo. Ela que começara o colegial sendo apenas a garota estranha e obcecada por musicais e o grupo de coral mas que durante os quatro anos fez amigos com quem ela realmente podia contar, até Santana por mais estranha que fosse a amizade entre elas. Rachel ainda passou de ninguém a noiva do capitão do time de futebol, foi a rainha do baile de formatura e ajudou a levar o Glee Club ao título de melhor grupo a nível nacional._

 _Ela foi aceita em NYADA, se mudou para Nova Iorque e antes mesmo de concluir o primeiro ano de faculdade conseguiu o papel dos sonhos dela na Broadway, ela era Fanny Brice em Funny Girl. Tudo estaria perfeito agora se Finn estivesse ali, deitado naquela cama junto a ela como ela sempre imaginou que ele estaria naquele momento, mas ela se lembrava bem dos versos de uma das músicas que o New Direction cantou em uma das competições 'Você não pode ter tudo o que quer, você tem aquilo de que você precisa!' e talvez ela não precisasse dele nesse momento! Ou talvez ela estivesse apenas se agarrando a esse pensamento naquele momento já que após a ligação antes do teste dela para Funny Girl ela não teve mais contato com ele._

 _O dia dela passou com Rachel rodeada pelos amigos de Lima, inclusive Will e Sue Silvester estavam agora naquele teatro esperando que o musical começasse. Por algum motivo o lugar de Finn estava reservado logo na primeira fileira do teatro assim como ele sempre disse que faria questão de estar na estreia dela na Broadway, e ela agora esperava o momento que ela seria informada que estava na hora do show._

 _Antes que Rachel pudesse perceber o diretor a chamou no camarim, era a hora do show! Rachel respirou fundo quando as cortinas começaram a se abrir e antes mesmo que os olhos dela pudessem se focar em qualquer outra coisa ela viu Finn! Sentado exatamente no lugar reservado a ele, a única coisa que Rachel pode ver nos olhos e no sorriso dele naquele momento foi orgulho! E ela sabia isso era por ela estar ali, prestes a interpretar o papel dos sonhos dela, foi aquele olhar e aquele sorriso que tornaram tudo mais fácil naquele momento._

 _Ter Finn ali foi como se ela tivesse voltado a escola, onde tudo era tão mais simples, e foi com esse pensamento que Rachel passou pelos dois atos do musical com o brilho característico dela e recebeu ao final aplausos de um teatro lotado._

 _Ela fez isso! Rachel realmente entregou tudo que pode dela mesma a Fanny Brice! Ao sair do palco a primeira pessoa que ela encontrou nos bastidores foi o diretor que a envolveu em um abraço e a parabenizou pelo ótimo trabalho. Durante o caminho dela até o camarim ela foi parabenizada por mais alguns colegas de elenco até que conseguiu entrar em seu camarim._

 _Assim que ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si ela se perdeu em algumas simples palavras de uma conhecida voz._

 _\- Você esteve simplesmente maravilhosa! – ela olhou para a direção de onde vinha a voz e só o que pode fazer foi se atirar nos braços do dono dela – Você fez isso Rach, você é a melhor Fanny Brice que já existiu!_

 _\- Finn – foi tudo que ela pode responder ao se abraçar a ele com toda a força que ela pode – eu sabia que eu não estava reservando aquele lugar atoa – ela sorriu ainda agarrada a ela_

 _\- Eu te disse que eu estaria aqui Rachel – ele sorriu ao afastar ela dele o suficiente para poder olhar nos olhos dela – eu te disse que fazia questão disso_

 _\- E aqui está você! – ela sorriu – Obrigada por isso! Obrigada por me fazer sempre acreditar que eu poderia fazer isso, mesmo quando nós não estávamos no melhor momento do nosso relacionamento!_

 _\- Rach, você é a maior estrela que eu conheço – ele respondeu ao acariciar o rosto dela, ao mesmo tempo que Rachel fechou os olhos – eu não perderia esse momento por nada no mundo!_

 _Ao abrir os olhos Rachel prendeu o olhar ao dele! Céus, ela sentia tanta falta dele! Falta de estar nos braços dele, falta dos incentivos dele, do cheiro e ainda mais do que tudo de sentir o amor que ela sabia que ainda existia entre eles, e sim ela sabia._

 _Sem pensar duas vezes Rachel apenas levou uma das mãos a nuca dele e trouxe os lábios dele para junto dos dela. Como ela já esperava Finn não a parou em momento algum e eles começaram um beijo cheio de saudades, não demorou muito para que a língua dele pedisse entrada aos lábios dela e se encontrasse a dela aprofundando ainda mais aquele beijo._

 _Eles ficaram ali perdidos um no outro durante alguns minutos até que alguém batendo na porta obrigou o casal a se separarem._

 _\- Está aberta – Rachel respondeu a se afastar um pouco de Finn_

 _\- Rachel? – Kurt respondeu ao entrar no camarim seguido de Santana, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Blaine, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn e Puck_

 _Por um momento todos pareceram surpresos ao encontrar Finn ali com a morena mas logo todos voltaram a atenção a parabenizar Rachel pela performance. O assunto Finn ficaria para depois! Durante a conversa como por instinto Rachel se aconchegou a Finn que a abraçou por trás em um gesto que deixou claro o que se passava ali antes dos amigos chegarem._

 _\- Ei onde está o Mr Shue? – Rachel perguntou confusa – Ele não viria com vocês?_

 _\- A Emma ligou pouco antes da performance começar – Quinn respondeu – parece que o Daniel resolveu nasceu!_

 _\- Tomara que ele chegue a tempo de volta a Lima – Rachel sorriu ao se aconchegar ainda mais nos braços de Finn que agora estava apoiado na penteadeira do camarim._

 _O gesto dela não passou despercebido aos amigos que depois de um tempo ali conversando resolveram decidir o que fazer naquela noite._

 _\- Então pessoal – Mercedes começou – como nós vamos comemorar a estreia da Rachel?_

 _\- Você não disse que teria uma festa do elenco? – Kurt perguntou_

 _\- Vai ter mas eu não sei se eu quero ir nessa festa – ela sorriu – não com todos vocês aqui!_

 _\- Nós podemos ir todos para o Spotlight Diner, é noite de folga minha e do Kurt e eu tenho certeza que nós podemos nos divertir um pouco por lá – Santana respondeu – aliás o pessoal lá parece sentir falta da anã da Rachel_

 _Rachel apenas olhou a amiga e sorriu depois de mostrar a língua para ela e para o espanto de todos Santana fez o mesmo sem nem ao menos soltar outra brincadeira maldosa como ela gostava de fazer._

 _\- Então está decidido, eu me troco em cinco minutos e nós podemos ir então para o Spotlight Diner! – Rachel decidiu animada_

 _\- Então nós estaremos te esperando lá fora – Blaine respondeu já abrindo a porta para que os amigos saíssem_

 _\- Você Finn! Que surpresa te encontrar por aqui! – Kurt disse ao encarar o meio irmão antes de sair do camarim_

 _\- Eu vou estar logo ali fora – ele disse antes de dar um beijo rápido em Rachel_

 _\- Eu sei que sim – ela respondeu ao ver ele se afastar_

 _Em pouco mais de cinco minutos Rachel se juntou aos amigos do lado de fora do camarim e eles foram para a lanchonete como o combinado. Rachel e Finn passaram aquela noite juntos como se exatamente nada tivesse acontecido entre eles nos últimos meses._

 _Naquela noite eles apenas preferiram aproveitar a presença um do outros e não se preocuparem com os olhares curiosos que receberam a todo momentos dos amigos, aquela noite era dela! Os problemas entre eles poderiam ser resolvidos na manhã seguinte, naquela noite ela apenas aproveitaria a presença de Finn de todas as maneiras possíveis! Naquela noite ela se sentiria novamente amada como se eles tivessem de volta à escola e ao tempo em que eles namoravam._

 _Na manhã seguinte todos os amigos ainda estavam ali para ler as críticas do New York Times sobre a estreia de Funny Girl, as críticas foram mais que positivas a estreia do musical e a estreia de Rachel. O grupo até falou um pouco com Mr Shue e soube sobre o nascimento do pequeno Daniel e sobre como Emma estava._

 _Pouco depois do almoço os amigos foram embora restando apenas Rachel, Finn, Kurt e Santana no apartamento. Não demorou muito até que Santana e Kurt tivessem que ir trabalhar e Rachel e Finn se vissem sozinhos ali._

 _\- Ei – ela começou ao se juntar a ele no sofá_

 _\- Ei – ele apenas respondeu_

 _Estava mais que claro que aquela era a hora onde eles teriam que conversar e esclarecer algumas coisas sobre os últimos meses e sobre o relacionamento deles._

 _\- Eu estou tão feliz de você estar aqui – Rachel disse ao se ajeitar melhor no sofá_

 _\- Eu também Rach – Finn respondeu com um meio sorriso – que horas você tem que ir para o teatro?_

 _\- Eu não preciso estar lá antes das 4 da tarde – ela sorriu – nós temos algum tempo ainda! Como está a faculdade?_

 _\- Bem! Parece que eu finalmente encontrei algo de que eu goste!_

 _\- Eu fico tão feliz com isso Finn – ela comentou ao se aproximar um pouco mais dele – eu sempre soube que você encontraria algo que te faria feliz!_

 _Finn apenas sorriu ao ouvir o que Rachel dizia. De alguma forma ele se sentia desconfortável naquele momento. Algumas horas atrás ele viu como os jornais falavam dela, Rachel agora era realmente uma estrela, ela era uma atriz da Broadway e de certa forma ele continuava a ser o mesmo perdedor de Lima. Talvez um perdedor com alguma direção para onde seguir e essa direção infelizmente não parecia se cruzar aos caminhos que ela estava seguindo naquele momento._

 _Ele jamais poderia negar o amor que ele sentia por aquela mulher sentada naquele momento em frente a ele, sorrindo como se a noite que eles passaram juntos pudesse trazer mais felicidade do que a realização de qualquer sonho. Mas no fundo ele sabia que ela merecia mais do que ele. Rachel, ainda mais nesse momento, merecia muito mais do que um futuro professor de música destinado a ficar em Lima._

 _Aliás ela estava agora no lugar dela! Na Broadway e em Nova Iorque! Rachel realmente pertencia a aquele lugar, Rachel pertencia a tudo aquilo, a cidade barulhenta, a avenida cheia de teatros, cartazes e pessoas comentando sobre ela. Aquele era o lugar dela e ele não se via capaz de se juntar a ela naquela cidade, Nova Iorque talvez fosse muito barulhenta e confusa para ele._

 _\- Finn? – Rachel chamou a atenção dele_

 _\- Oi?_

 _\- Você vai ficar um tempo aqui não vai? – ela perguntou com hesitação no olhar_

 _\- Alguns dias, eu preciso voltar para a faculdade Rach - ele respondeu ao olhar para ela_

 _\- E como nós ficamos Finn?_

 _Finn se segurou para que a resposta que estava na ponta da língua não escapasse! 'Nós não ficamos!' ele não podia responder aquilo. Ele jamais poderia estragar toda a felicidade dela naquele momento, talvez mais tarde eles conversassem sobre isso mas não agora._

 _\- Nós vamos descobrir isso com o tempo! – ele respondeu_

 _\- Sim nós vamos!_

 _Rachel apenas encarou Finn por alguns segundos antes de sorrir._

 _\- Finn? – ela chamou a atenção dele – Eu amo você!_

 _Ainda que ele não esperasse ouvir isso naquele momento só havia uma resposta para aquilo, algo que ela conhecia bem sobre ele._

 _\- Eu te amo mais! – ele sorriu ao trazer Rachel para os braços dele – Mas que tudo nesse mundo Rachel, jamais se esqueça disso!_

 _\- Eu não nunca poderia esquecer disso Finn!_

 _A resposta dela era tudo que ele precisava nesse momento e o beijo que se seguiu foi recheado de amor e promessas silenciosas que eles apenas pareciam confirmar. Finn amava Rachel e isso estava mais que claro em cada olhar, cada toque ou gesto dele perto, ou mesmo longe, dela mas a única coisa que ele pode fazer assim que Rachel deixou o apartamento para a segunda apresentação do musical foi sair dali sem olhar para trás. Ele simplesmente não conseguiria ficar nem mais um minuto ali e ver Rachel conquistar tudo que ela sempre sonhou enquanto ele continuava a ser o mesmo perdedor de Lima._

 **Atualmente...**

Seis anos haviam se passado e ela tinha tudo aquilo ainda fresco na memória como se fosse ontem! Ter Finn ali na estreia de Funny Girl, poder passar a noite com ele e tantas promessas de amor durante aquelas menos de 24 horas que eles passaram juntos eram sentimentos que voltaram à tona como uma onda incontrolável dentro de Rachel. Uma onda que por um momento trouxe de volta toda a dor e o sofrimentos que ela sentiu ao voltar para o apartamento mais tarde naquela noite e encontrar o apartamento vazio. Finn apenas foi embora como se nada tivesse se passado entre eles, ele fez aquilo pela segunda vez! Agora, seis anos e tantas coisas depois, ela tinha a chance de saber porque ele fez aquilo mas naquele momento ela não estava certa se ela queria saber o que levou ele a ir embora.

Rachel ainda estava perdida em pensamentos quando ela escutou a voz animada de Beatrice invadir o apartamento e foi então que ela percebeu que grande parte da tarde havia se passado enquanto ela fora invadida por lembranças de uma noite que foi capaz de mudar toda a vida dela em questão de minutos.

 **Espero que isso tenha ficado decente qqqq COMENTEM e me digam o que acharam do post certo?  
Finn era um perdido naquela época e isso não é novidade né? qqq **

**Kisses,**

 **Thy.**


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel ainda estava imersa em pensamentos quando ouviu Beatrice falar no corredor antes de entrar em casa. Em um movimento rápido limpou as lágrimas que escorreram mais cedo sem que ela percebesse e se recompôs o máximo possível antes da pequena entrar como uma furacão na sala.

\- Sis? – a menina chamou animada - Você não foi me buscar hoje!

\- Ei pequena – Rachel respondeu ao sentar no sofá e abrir os braços para a menina – vem cá, me da um abraço bem apertado?

Naquele momento tudo que Rachel precisava era ter Beatrice nos braços dela, apertar a menina o mais forte que ela pudesse e deixar que a paz que emanava da criança tomasse conta dela. E assim ela fez assim que a menina andou até ela e se jogou nos braços da irmã como ela fazia tantas vezes.

Shelby apenas observou, de onde estava, o modo como Rachel se agarrou a menina e parecia conter qualquer reação que pudesse assustar Beatrice. Assim que se soltou dela Beatrice notou uma lágrima que escorreu dos olhos da maior sem que ela pudesse evitar.

\- Sis, você está triste? – Ela perguntou na preocupação infantil tão característica dela

\- Não pequena – Rachel forçou um sorriso – eu só queria mesmo um abraço da minha pequena – ela continuou logo após dar um beijo na testa da menina

\- Você parece triste sis – a menina insistiu

\- Impressão sua meu amor – Rachel olhou para a mãe em busca de qualquer ajuda

\- Beatrice vai tomar banho meu amor – Shelby entrou na conversa – depois você conta para a Rachel como foi a escola, eu já vou lá olhar você!

Beatrice deu um beijo na bochecha da irmã antes de se soltar dela e seguir para o banheiro como a mãe ordenou que ela fizesse. Rachel continuou ali sentada no sofá e respirou fundo em um gesto para conter mais lágrimas de caírem.

\- Rachel? – Shelby começou ao sentar ao lado da filha no sofá – Foi o Finn quem te chamou na escola não foi?

Rachel apenas levantou o olhar para encarar a mãe e mais rápido do que ela esperava os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas novamente, Shelby só abraçou a filha, afinal ela não precisava de mais informações para entender o estado de Rachel, naquele momento o que eles conversaram não era importante.

\- Sim! Foi ele – Rachel começou quando já estava mais calma alguns minutos depois

\- E? – A mais velha incentivou

\- Ele veio com a mesma história de sempre, ele quer saber quem é o pai da Beatrice!

\- E o que você fez?

\- Eu disse para ele perguntar para você – ela respondeu ao levar as mãos a cabeça – e ele me disse que você disse que nós tínhamos muito o que conversar!

\- Rachel... Você não pode fugir disso e do Finn para sempre vocês vão precisar conversar

\- Eu não quero mãe – ela levou do sofá – eu não tenho nada para conversar com o Finn

\- Rachel, olha o seu estado sem nem conversar com ele – Shelby analisou a filha por um momento – vocês vão ter que conversar em algum momento!

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com a conversa – Rachel tentou – eu só me lembrei de algumas coisas que eu não deveria nunca ter me lembrado

\- Filha...

\- Eu vou tomar um banho, eu não quero que a Beatrice me veja assim – Rachel cortou a mãe e saiu da sala antes que a mais velha pudesse continuar

Quando Rachel voltou a sala Beatrice já estava no sofá assistindo desenho enquanto Shelby preparava algo para o jantar na cozinha, ela apenas se juntou a criança no sofá. Beatrice assim que percebeu a presença da irmã subiu no colo dela e se aconchegou ali em uma atitude que deixou Rachel mais que contente, em alguns momentos a mais velha gostava de ver o quanto a ligação delas era algo impossível de ser desfeito, o quanto Beatrice de alguma forma parecia saber de coisas que ela era nova demais para entender.

Era nesses momentos que Rachel gostava de deixar o mundo todo de lado e apenas curtir o momento com a menina nos braços dela. Era nesses momentos que Rachel tinha certeza que tudo ficaria bem quando as coisas do passado viessem à tona e ela pudesse ter a menina só para ela. Não que Shelby impedisse isso de alguma forma, era apenas estranho ter que olhar para a criança e chama-la de 'pequena' ao invés de chamar de filha. Beatrice era a melhor parte de um passado que naquela tarde ela pode perceber que ainda mexia com ela, e mexia mais do que ela podia acreditar.

A vida de Rachel era outra agora! A vida dela era outra nos últimos 6 anos! Ela conseguira de alguma forma superar mais um fim do relacionamento com Finn, ela se formou na faculdade, conquistou a Broadway, ganhou o tão sonhado Tony e engatou em mais uma chance com Brody. O relacionamento deles era diferente agora, ele era mais presente e ela mais verdadeira ao namoro com ele. O relacionamento deles estava chegando aos 4 anos e em alguns momentos Rachel sentia que ele estava esperando o momento certo para dar um passo a mais nisso tudo. E ela de certa forma estava disposta a seguir com vida em frente, afinal ele se dava bem com Beatrice, a criança visivelmente gostava dele e ele gostava de Rachel, isso era mais do que ela poderia pedir em um homem. Rachel estava já decidida! Se Brody a pedisse em casamento ela aceitaria sem nem ao menos duvidar, afinal era direito dela seguir a vida ao lado de alguém que não fosse fugir do compromisso na manhã seguinte.

Rachel e Beatrice estavam envolvidas cada uma em seu mundo no momento que Shelby voltou a sala para chamar as filhas para jantar e por um momento ela apenas se deixou olhar para elas e sorriu, eram momentos como aquele que ela gostava de presenciar. Momentos quando Beatrice estava tão confortável nos braços de Rachel que ela achava que a criança sentia que existia alguma ligação a mais entre elas. E Rachel? Bom, Rachel sempre parecia tão em paz nesses momentos!

\- Meninas? – Shelby chamou da porta da cozinha – Vamos comer?

\- Ei – Rachel sorriu sem soltar a menina – faz tempo que você está ai?

\- O suficiente para ver que você está melhor – Shelby sorriu, e a filha sorriu de volta – venham antes que esfrie

\- Ah mãe mas o desenho está tão legal! – Beatrice reclamou

\- Você ouviu pequena, é hora de comer e depois eu deixo você assistir mais um pouco! – Rachel respondeu a menina

\- Mas aí não vai mais estar passando o mesmo desenho

\- Como se você não visse todos os desenhos que passam nesse canal né? – Rachel colocou a menina no chão antes de desligar a TV – Vamos pequena, para a cozinha!

Rachel e Shelby apenas observaram a menina se dirigir para a cozinha bem contrariada e por um momento sorriram entre elas.. Algumas vezes Beatrice parecia mais dramática do que Rachel poderia ser, mesmo que em outras Rachel tivesse certeza que ela se parecia com o pai, mesmo sem ter tido nenhum contato com ele, o que era um tanto estranho de se pensar. Como a criança podia ter reações parecidas a do pai sem nem ao menos ter contato com ele? Era algo que Rachel realmente não entendia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Primeiro de tudo: As meninas novas que começaram a ler a FIC agora e comentaram, sejam bem vindas *-*  
**

 **Mta Rachel depressiva no ultimo capítulo ne? qqqqqq  
** **Então vamos para algo mais light qqqq**

Depois daquela primeira conversa com Rachel Finn resolveu que era melhor entrar em contato com Kurt, aliás provavelmente Rachel já tivesse contado a ele que Finn estava na cidade. Ligar para o irmão era a melhor solução naquele momento, afinal ele teria que ouvir todo o drama de Kurt em algum momento.

\- Alo? – Kurt atendeu o celular

\- Ei irmãozinho – Finn começou

\- Finn? Finn Hudson? – Kurt falou mais alto do que esperava e chamou a atenção de Blaine – Qual o seu problema Finn? O que você está fazendo em Nova Iorque?

E depois dessas muitas outras perguntas vieram enquanto Finn optou apenas por sentar no sofá e ouvir todas as perguntas do irmão antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Acabou Kurt? – Ele respondeu depois de alguns minutos

\- Você ainda não me respondeu

\- Você nem me deixou falar ainda Kurt! Mas eu imaginei que a Rachel já tinha te falado que eu estava por aqui!

\- Sim! A Rachel me disse porque você nem isso fez Finn

\- Ta bom Kurt!

Finn cortou antes que Kurt começasse outro monologo de minutos sobre como ele havia sido um desnaturado ao mudar para Nova Iorque e não contar ao irmão que estava na cidade.

\- Ta bom Finn? Você acha que está bom Finn?

\- Kurt se você me deixar falar

\- Ta bom, fale!

\- Primeiro, como você está irmãozinho? E o Blaine?

\- Eu vou bem e o Blaine também! Obrigado! E você?

\- Eu estou bem também Kurt

\- Você vai dizer porque eu tive que saber pela Rachel que você está em Nova Iorque?

\- Uma longa história Kurt mas eu estou feliz de falar com você irmãozinho

\- Uma longa história que você vai me contar Finn

Finn apenas sorriu ao ouvir o irmão e por um momento se deixou pensar como Kurt de alguma forma ainda era exatamente o mesmo que ele conheceu no colegial. Enquanto a vida de Finn parecia ter virado de ponta cabeça com o passar dos anos Kurt ainda parecia ser o mesmo, e isso era reconfortante. De alguma forma Finn sentira falta do drama do irmão durante os anos que se manteve distante.

\- Ei Kurt, que tal nós sairmos tomar um café? – Finn parou por um momento – Que tal sábado? Eu, você e o Blaine? E aí vocês me contam como anda tudo aqui em Nova Iorque

\- Sábado está ótimo! E se prepare Finn, nós teremos a tarde toda para ouvir a sua história!

\- Pode deixar Kurt. Manda um abraço para o Blaine

\- Ele está mandando outro! Até sábado Finn!

Após se despedir do irmão Finn desligou o telefone e sorriu, seria bom se encontrar com o irmão e o cunhado por algumas horas. Mesmo que isso significasse um longo interrogatório. Finn estava certo que seria capaz de sobreviver ao interrogatório de Kurt.

No apartamento de Rachel, a morena conversava com Santana e Brittany na cozinha enquanto preparava o jantar.

\- Ei Berry, você não vai colocar fogo na cozinha igual quase colocou no nosso apartamento aquela vez ne?

\- Que engraçado Santana – Rachel fingiu uma risada – que tal mudar essa piada qualquer dia?

\- Não consigo Berry, desculpe! – Santana riu da irritação da amiga

\- Você já comeu minha comida diversas vezes depois daquilo e eu não coloquei fogo em nada

\- Para com isso Santana – Brittany interviu – a Rachel nem cozinha assim tão mal vai

Ao ouvir Brittany Santana riu mais alto, enquanto Rachel deixou as panelas um pouco de lado para olhar as amigas. Ao ver a cara feia de Rachel a latina achou mais seguro deixar a brincadeira de lado e mudar de assunto.

\- Não era essa semana que você vai ter ensaio até mais tarde e a sua mãe tem compromisso Rachel?

\- É na sexta feira, eu não sei como eu vou fazer para pegar a Beatrice na escola

\- Nós podemos pegar ela para você. Eu saio mais cedo as sextas e a Brittany ainda está de férias, nós podemos levar ela no parque e depois trazemos ela para cá

Rachel pensou na possibilidade por um momento e ao se lembrar que as chances delas encontrarem Finn na escola seria grande mudou de ideia rapidamente.

\- Não Santana, não precisa!

\- Rachel se não formos nós quem vai buscar a Beatrice?

\- O Kurt! Eu já combinei com o Kurt!

\- Engraçado – Brittany começou – o Kurt me disse que ele teria várias reuniões essa sexta!

\- Rachel? – Santana encarou a amiga

E esse foi o momento que Beatrice escolheu para entrar na cozinha, já de banho tomado, e subir em uma das cadeiras da cozinha ao lado de Santana.

\- Ei pequena, que tal eu e a tia Brittany irmos te buscar na escola na sexta e irmos naquele parque que você queria tanto ir?

\- Eu quero! – A menina quase gritou animada

Rachel sabia bem o que Santana estava fazendo! Usar a menina seria a melhor forma de fazer Rachel não ter escapatória!

\- Santana?

\- Oi Rachel? – Santana sorriu para amiga e voltou a atenção a criança – Então combinado pequena, nós vamos te pegar na escola na sexta!

\- Perfeito! – Rachel sussurrou ao voltar a atenção as panelas no fogo – É só o que me faltava agora!

\- Disse algo Rachel?

\- Nadinha Santana – Rachel sorriu olhando a amiga

Não demorou nada até que Beatrice engatasse uma conversa animada com Santana e Brittany como a criança sempre tinha o poder de fazer, Rachel só não esperava que essa conversa chegasse até o assunto que ela preferia evitar.

\- Hoje o professor Finn cantou uma música para nós na aula

Ao ouvir o nome do ex-namorado Rachel parou de mexer a comida na panela e segurou a respiração a espera da reação de Santana.

\- E qual música foi? – Brittany perguntou

\- Eu não sei que música era, mas era uma música tão bonita

\- Qual o nome do seu professor? – Santana questionou assim que processou a informação anterior

\- Ele chama Finn!

\- Finn?

Foi quando o nome foi dito pela terceira vez que Brittany pareceu perceber o que acontecia e como em um reflexo olhou Rachel que continuava de costas para as amigas mexendo no fogão.

\- Você disse Finn?

\- Buscar a Beatrice na escola acabou de ficar mais interessante – Santana comentou ao mesmo tempo que Rachel virou olhar as amigas

\- Beatrice vai chamar a mamãe para mim vai?

Rachel, Santana e Brittany apenas observaram a criança sair da cozinha em silencio. Rachel sabia bem que as perguntas começariam assim que a criança estivesse fora dali.

\- Finn? O professor de música da Beatrice chama Finn?

\- Quanta coincidência – Santana comentou enquanto encarava Rachel

\- Não começa Santana! – Rachel cortou logo ao se sentar na cadeira em frente a Santana – Sim, o nome do professor dela é Finn! Finn Hudson!

Por um momento Santana não encontrou um comentário maldoso ou uma brincadeira que pudesse ser feito naquele momento, então ela apenas encarou Brittany antes das duas voltarem a atenção a Rachel.

\- Eu não soube dele durante seis anos, até eu ir buscar a Beatrice na escola no primeiro dia de aula dela!

Era melhor não contar sobre a conversa deles em Lima, falar sobre aquele dia traria a tona um assunto que Rachel não pretendia contar a elas.

\- Ow, agora eu fiquei mesmo surpresa! – Santana começou – Finn Hudson em Nova Iorque, quem diria!

\- E como você ficou sabendo disso Rachel? – Brittany pareceu mais preocupada que surpresa

\- Bem! Eu estou bem! O que eu tive com o Finn ficou no passado!

\- No passado?

\- Sim Santana, no passado! Ele escolheu me deixar e sumir por aí

\- Rachel, filha, você me chamou?

Assim que Shelby entrou na cozinha ela percebeu a tensão que havia entre as meninas e por um momento apenas observou a filha. Apesar de não ter sido ela quem criou a morena ela de certa forma conhecia Rachel tão bem que poderia apostar que o assunto que rolava ali envolvia Finn Hudson.

\- Sim! – Rachel respondeu ao forçar um sorriso – O jantar já está pronto

\- Eba, eu adoro quando a sis faz macarrão! Eu adoro o macarrão da sis!

Como sempre a animação da criança foi o suficiente para quebrar um pouco a tensão entre os adultos. O assunto Finn ficaria para um outro momento Rachel inclusive estava certa que assim que Santana tivesse chance aquela conversa continuaria mas a amiga tinha senso de saber que aquela não era a hora para isso.

 **Bom amores da tia é isso aí, comentem e me digam o que acharam da Santana descobrindo que o Finn está na cidade qqq**

 **As meninas que começaram a ler agora tem post TODO DOMINGO, lá pelas 19:00 ou 20:00 mas sempre de domingo!**

 **Mas então meninas, vamos fazer a tia feliz em 3 passos?**

 **1º COMENTEM depois de ler**

 **2º Cliquem ali em cima em Follow/FAV (e recebam um email do site quando a tia postar)**

 **3º Chamem as amiguinhas de vocês para ler a FIC também**

 **Tia agradecerá a vocês até, love u girls**


	14. Chapter 14

**Primeiro deixa eu responder uns comentários aqui qqq  
**

 **Carol:**

 **Eu irei responder comentários sim, mas só tenho como responder no proximo post esse site não deixa eu responder de outra forma(ou eu nao descobri outra ainda)...  
Sobre oq vc falou do Finn, Kurt, Blaine e Rachel você tem razão eu disse mesmo aquilo (sim eu fui ler e conferir pqe nem eu lembrava qqq) mas como eu não lembrei então acabei tendo essa falha q vc comentou  
Postar duas vezes na semana? Melhor não pqe eu trabalho e nao terei sempre tempo de ter dois posts por semana então prefiro me comprometer com um só kkkkk E sobre eu ter falado 'tia' minhas amigas costumam ser sempre mais novas e me chamar de tia msm qqqq mas eu nem sou assim tão velha tb qqqq**

 **Então agora vamos a fic ne?  
Santana + Brittany + Finn + Beatrice = ADOOOOOORO 3**

Na sexta feira, como o combinado, Santana e Brittany estavam no portão da escola para buscar Beatrice e claro que esperando ver Finn por ali, e não demorou muito até que o professor saísse com uma das turmas até o pátio onde as crianças esperavam os pais vir busca-las.

Por um momento elas apenas observaram o jeito que ele lidava com as crianças, era claro que ele tinha jeito para aquilo. Finn parecia apenas mais que realizado ao conversar com os pequenos e se despedir de alguns deles até que o olhar dele se cruzou ao de Santana, que permanecia ali no portão da escola.

Foi então que Santana e Brittany entraram na escola e perguntaram por Beatrice a uma das funcionárias. É claro que a escola já havia sido avisada que elas buscariam a menina naquele dia.

\- Santana? Brittany?

As duas se viraram ao mesmo tempo ao escutar a conhecida voz que agora parecia estar atrás delas duas.

\- Finn Hudson – Santana sorriu

\- O que vocês fazem aqui?

\- Nós viemos buscar a Beatrice – Brittany respondeu como se aquilo fosse obvio – e você?

\- Eu suponho que vocês já soubessem que eu trabalho aqui – Finn respondeu ao encontrar um brilho característico no olhar e no sorriso de Santana

\- Sim, nós sabíamos! Não que a Rachel tenha contato, mas a Beatrice parece realmente animada com as aulas de músicas e o novo professor!

Finn apenas sorriu ao escutar aquilo, Beatrice parecia também animada nas aulas de músicas todas as terças feiras, na verdade ele não tinha dúvidas que cedo ou tarde a menina seguiria os passos de Rachel nos palcos afinal ela parecia um tanto desinibida nas aulas.

\- Fico feliz que ela goste tanto das aulas

\- Tia Santana, tia Brittany – a menina se aproximou dos adultos correndo

\- Ei Beatrice – Finn se virou para a menina – o que nós já conversamos sobre correr assim na escola?

\- Desculpa – a menina apenas respondeu ao olhar o chão, ela sabia que estava errada – eu só queria chegar rápido até aqui!

\- Eu tenho certeza que Santana e Brittany esperariam você chegar até aqui – Finn continuou

Santana apenas sorriu ao observar os dois, Finn realmente tinha jeito para aquilo e a menina mesmo que sendo só uma criança sabia bem o que estava fazendo e porque Finn estava chamando a atenção dela naquele momento.

\- Eu não vou fazer mais isso – Beatrice respondeu

\- Bom então vamos andando né pequena? – Brittany sorriu – Até mais Finn, foi bom encontrar você!

\- Você conhece o professor Finn tia Britt? – a menina perguntou confusa

\- Digamos que nós conhecemos o Finn tem bastante tempo já pequena – Santana respondeu pela outra – bastante tempo mesmo, e não víamos ele há bastante tempo também.

\- Você é amigo da tia Britt e da tia San?

\- Sim, eu sou amigo delas – Finn ia dizer que era também amigo de Rachel, ou um tanto mais que isso, mas talvez fosse melhor deixar isso para uma outra hora

\- Isso é tão legal – Beatrice respondeu animada – você conhece a minha irmã também, porque eu sei que ela é amiga da tia San e da tia Britt tem bastante tempo

\- Eu conheço ela sim pequena – Finn trocou um olhar rápido com Santana – mas eu conheço a sua irmã porque ela é atriz da Broadway, lembra que eu já te disse isso?

Aquele não era o momento e nem o lugar certo para que a criança soubesse parte do que envolvia Rachel e Finn: escola, Gleeclub, namoro e um quase casamento. Isso não são coisas que os adultos simplesmente contam para as crianças, e eles não contariam naquele momento a Beatrice.

\- Então vamos Bea? Quanto mais cedo nós formos mais poderemos ficar no parque até que comece a escurecer – Santana se dirigiu a menina

\- Vamos! Tchau professor Finn

\- Tchau Beatrice! Bom fim de semana!

Ao se despedir do professor a criança acompanhou Brittany para fora da escola na animação característica dela. Finn apenas observou Beatrice se afastar com um sorriso no rosto, e depois de um tempo voltou a atenção dele a Santana.

\- Eu fiquei realmente surpresa ao saber que você estava por aqui Finn

\- A escola oferece um ótimo salário e eu percebi depois de me formar que trabalhar com as crianças é realmente algo que eu gosto – ele sorriu

\- Você parece mesmo ter jeito com elas – a morena sorriu também – e a Beatrice parece mesmo gostar de você

\- Como está a Rachel? – ele perguntou relutante

\- Ela tinha ensaios até mais tarde hoje por isso nós viemos buscar a Beatrice! Eu preciso ir Finn, até mais! Vamos marcar algo

\- Claro Santana, eu adoraria isso! Nós podemos marcar algo com o Kurt e o Blaine

\- Sim nós realmente devemos fazer isso! E talvez até a Rachel e o Brody!

\- Brody?

É claro que Santana não daria um ponto sem nó naquela conversa e mesmo que aquilo talvez não fosse novidade para ele ela achara interessante a reação dele ao ouvir o conhecido nome.

\- Brody Weston, você conhece ele!

\- A Rachel está namorando com ele?

\- Acho que faz uns 3 anos já e apesar de eu continuar a não gostar dele eles parecem bem agora, melhor do que antes. Finn eu preciso mesmo ir mas nós realmente nos veremos em breve

\- Até mais Santana

Finn realmente sabia que Rachel estava namorando de novo com o Brody, aliás ele havia visto mais de uma foto dela com ele entre as tantas que ele viu ao passar dos anos porém ouvir Santana confirmar isso tornou isso um pouco mais real. Aliás Brody era o mesmo com quem ela esteve quando eles terminaram o namoro quando ela passou na NYADA e se agora eles estavam juntos novamente algo a mais deveria existir ali.

Só a ideia de Rachel com alguém era algo que não agradava Finn, mesmo depois de tantos anos e de tantas coisas que se passaram entre eles ele não podia evitar ainda sentir algo por ela, afinal era Rachel Berry e em parte da mulher que ele encontrara em Nova Iorque ainda tinha muito da menina que ele conheceu há quase dez anos em Lima, no fundo ela ainda deveria ser a mesma Rachel Berry por quem ele se apaixonou há tantos anos.

E se tinha uma coisa que ele realmente esperava era ter aquela mulher de volta. Primeiro ele teria parte na vida de Beatrice, nem que fosse apenas como o amigo de Rachel e depois ele poderia pensar em ter Rachel de volta, em reconquistar o amor da única mulher capaz de bagunçar todo o mundo dele com apenas um olhar ou um sorriso. No fundo Finn sabia que de alguma forma ele conseguiria com que Rachel perdoasse tudo que ele fez com eles no passado e que em algum lugar dentro dela ainda havia de existir parte daquilo que eles dividiram um dia, quem sabe ele pudesse conseguir fazer Rachel se apaixonar por ele de novo. Com certeza ele tentaria aquilo.

 **Finn parece continuar apaixonado por ela depois de 6 anos longe qqqq e aí?  
Comentem amores da tia!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Respondendo comentários:**

 **Fernanda:**

 **O terceiro abandono foi aqui na FIC msm qqqq (na serie so foram 2 mesmo)  
Pode me chamar de Tia q eu já to acostumada, ou de Thy (Thynha).**

 **Aleh:**

Alessandra ficou com ciumes por eu ter respondido um comentario no outro cap qqq entao to deixando uma resposta p ela. Love you sis 3

 **Geral:**

 **Meninas Santana não é cobra kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk É Santana sendo Santana e só isso qqqqq**

 **Eu não achei q vcs iam criar tanta expectativas p 'motivo do abandono' kkkkkkkkkk eh simples e o de sempre gente, cuidado para nao se decepcionarem!**

 **E vamos a FIC.**

 **Uma conversa 'tensa' logo a frente meninas qqqq e muita Bea fofa como sempre!**

Rachel chegou em casa pouco antes de o porteiro avisar que Santana e Brittany estavam subindo com Beatrice e voltou a porta para encontrar as amigas e a menina.

\- Sis – Beatrice correu até ela assim que saiu do elevador

\- Oi meu amor – a mais velha respondeu ao pegar a menina no colo – você se divertiu com a Santana e a Brittany?

\- Nós fomos naquele parque sis, e nós brincamos um montão

\- Oi para você também Rachel – Santana chamou a atenção da amiga ou fechar a porta da sala

\- E como foi a aula hoje? – Rachel continuou a conversa com a menina ignorando Santana que riu

\- Super legal sis! Eu descobri hoje que a tia San e a tia Britt são amigas do professor Finn – a menina comentou ao brincar com uma mexa do cabelo de Rachel

Ou ouvir o que a criança acabava de dizer Rachel apenas encarou as amigas que agora estavam sentadas no sofá e Santana apenas fez um gesto indicando que aquilo não era culpa dela.

\- Ah é pequena?

\- Sim e ele disse que ele disse que é amigo delas tem bastante tempo sis, que nem você é amiga delas também! Você não é amiga dele também sis?

\- Ei Bea você já contou para a Rachel que você deu comida para os patos hoje? – Rachel olhou a amiga aliviada. As vezes Santana optava por salvar Rachel de algumas situações

\- Verdade amor?

\- Sim! Eu dei pão para eles e isso foi super legal

\- E se brincou bastante significa que você precisa de um banho nê mocinha? – Rachel fez cócegas na menina que se contorceu no colo dela – Vamos, direto para o chuveiro pequena

Rachel deu um beijo na testa da menina antes de colocar Beatrice no chão e a menina correr para longe dela, Santana e Brittany apenas sorriram ao ver aquilo. As vezes Santana achava um pouco estranho o jeito de Rachel ao tratar a menina como se ali existisse mais do que a morena contava a todos em volta dela. Inclusive a relação de Shelby com a menina parecia um pouco estranha se você pensasse bem, aliás Rachel parecia um pouco mais à frente da vida da criança do que Shelby parecia estar.

\- Então vocês encontraram mesmo o Finn? – Rachel disse ao voltar a sala minutos depois

\- É claro que nós encontramos Rachel, ele até perguntou de você!

\- Ele perguntou de mim? O que ele perguntou de mim Santana?

\- Ele só perguntou de você! Inclusive ele sugeriu de sairmos qualquer dia, eu, você, Brody, Blaine, Kurt e ele, pelos velhos tempos

\- Não existem velhos tempos Santana

\- Qual é Berry? Antes de qualquer coisa nós somos todos amigos você se lembra?

\- Nós podemos ir em algum barzinho ou algum lugar assim – Brittany entrou na conversa – que tal na próxima semana?

\- Eu realmente não acho uma boa ideia

\- Você que sabe Berry, eu realmente vou falar com o Kurt e o Blaine sobre isso e nós vamos! A decisão sobre você ir ou não já é sua né!

\- Você não entende Santana

\- Então me explica Berry – Santana encarou a amiga

\- Não tem nada o que explicar Santana, eu só não gosto dessa ideia

\- Na verdade eu acho tem algo aí que você nunca quis explicar Rachel – a latina respondeu sem perder tempo – algo além de um Finn que te deixou no apartamento há seis anos atrás!

\- Não tem nada mais que isso Santana, apenas um passado que eu realmente deixei para trás!

\- Como eu disse você que sabe – Santana respondeu mais uma vez ao se levantar – vamos Britt?

\- Vamos! – a loira se levantou também e foi a primeira a se despedir de Rachel

\- Obrigada por pegarem a Bea na escola para mim hoje

\- Quando você precisar Berry, você sabe disso! E pensa sobre sair com os amigos semana que vem! – Santana continuou antes de deixar o apartamento – Nós somos seus amigos Rachel, pelos velhos tempos

Com isso Santana e Brittany deixaram o apartamento de Rachel e a mesma um tanto pensativa. Sair com os amigos seria ótimo mas encontrar Finn talvez não fosse bem o que ela imaginava para uma noite tranquila com eles mas apesar disso ela sabia que Santana estava certa e já fazia tanto tempo desde que eles conseguiram sair todos juntos que ela decidiu considerar a ideia até que a próxima sexta chegasse, talvez ela pudesse ir com Brody encontrar os amigos e ela lidaria com a presença de Finn da melhor maneira que ela pudesse.

Na verdade com os amigos por perto ela duvidava que Finn fosse tocar no assunto que ela preferia evitar, ainda mais com Brody ao lado dela como aconteceria. Brody era outro motivo que fazia ela repensar se ela queria mesmo sair com os amigos e Finn, a última vez que os dois homens se encontraram não acabou de uma forma amigável e com certeza Brody não havia esquecido o que aconteceu, mesmo depois de mais de seis anos o clima ali não seria dos melhores.

E ainda tinha Santana que por mais que não tratasse Brody mal Rachel sabia que era alguém que ela não fazia a mínima questão da presença. Kurt, Brittany e Blaine pareciam aceitar melhor que ela tivesse dado mais uma chance ao relacionamento deles, mesmo que de alguma forma eles pareciam não entender o porquê ela fez aquilo.

Perdida em pensamentos Rachel quase esqueceu que Beatrice ainda estava no banho e que provavelmente nesse momento o banheiro estaria praticamente alagado, ao pensar nisso a morena sorriu antes de se levantar do sofá e ir até a menina.

\- Ei pequena, vamos sair daí?

\- Ah não sis – a menina respondeu sem nem olhar a mais velha – eu estou brincando

\- Deixa eu ver esses dedos – ela disse ao abaixar ao lado da banheira onde a menina brincava – olha só já estão enrugados, hora de sair daí pequena

\- Mas eu estou brincando sis

\- Mas eu mandei você sair pequena – Rachel imitou o tom de voz da menina e sorriu já com a toalha na mão para enrolar a menina

\- Só mais um pouquinho – a menina mostrou com os dedos

\- Nem mais um segundinho – Rachel disse ao desligar o chuveiro

\- Você é tão chata as vezes – Beatrice disse emburrada

\- E você tão teimosa – com a menina de pé Rachel envolveu ela na toalha e tirou a menina da banheira – eu estava pensando em pedir pizza e aquele sorvete que você gosta, mas eu sou tão chata – Rachel repetiu o tom da menina na última parte

\- Sorvete de chocolate e pizza? – a menina perguntou animada

\- Isso mesmo mas eu sou tão chata que eu já desisti – ao entrar no quarto da criança Rachel colocou a menina em pé na cama enquanto foi pegar o pijama dela

\- Sabe sis – a menina começou e Rachel mesmo de costas tinha certeza que a menina parecia a criança mais inocente do mundo naquele momento – na verdade você é a pessoa mais legal desse mundo inteiro

Rachel riu baixo ao ouvir a menina, era tão fácil fazer ela mudar de ideia nessas horas que a morena teve vontade de encher a menina de beijos naquele momento.

\- Não sei não – ela disse ainda virada para o guarda-roupa – você acabou de falar que eu sou tão chata

\- Era brincadeirinha sis – Rachel então virou para a menina já com um pijama na mão – você é a pessoa mais linda e legal desse mundo inteiro

\- Eu sou é? A mais linda e mais legal do mundo inteiro? – a morena perguntou ao começar a enxugar a criança e ajudar ela a se trocar

\- Você é! E quando eu crescer e for grande assim que nem você, eu quero ser igualzinha à você

\- Você vai ser ainda mais linda que eu princesa – Rachel sorriu em uma tentativa de esconder a emoção que as palavras da menina sempre provocavam nela – e vai ser mais alta que eu também

\- Mais grande que você?

\- Se diz mais alta pequena – Rachel respondeu enquanto penteava o cabelo da menina – e sim você vai ser mais alta que eu meu amor, você já é mais alta do que eu era na sua idade sabia?

\- Mas a mamãe não é grande sis e nem você

\- Mas o seu pai é meu amor

Por um momento Rachel quase se arrependeu de deixar escapar aquilo mas que mal teria falar sobre isso com a menina, ela não estava revelando a criança nada do que não devia.

\- Você conhece o meu pai sis?

A menina virou para olhar Rachel um tanto interessada, aquela não era a primeira vez que Beatrice perguntava sobre o pai dela e tanto Rachel quanto Shelby sempre fugiam do assunto ou davam um jeito de fazer a menina esquecer aquilo, mas Rachel aparentemente não teria essa saída naquele momento.

\- Conheço meu amor

\- E como ele é sis? Eu queria conhecer o meu pai – a menina que ainda estava em pé na cama agora se sentou ao lado da morena

\- Você vai conhecer o seu pai meu amor – Rachel sorriu

\- E você acha que ele vai gostar de mim sis?

Aquelas tantas perguntas de Beatrice de certa forma mexiam com Rachel, ver a menina perguntar do pai daquele jeito mexia com ela. Rachel cresceu com dois pais e de alguma forma ela sabia o que era não conhecer alguém com um papel tão importante na vida dela, quando criança algumas vezes ela pensava sobre porque todas as crianças da escola tinham uma mãe menos ela.

É claro que naquela época ela achava super legal ter dois pais mas todas as amigas dela da escola tinham uma mãe e ela sabia que era assim que Beatrice se sentia ao ver os pais das outras crianças buscarem os filhos na escola. Deus, aquilo não era o que ela sonhara para a filha dela.

Ela não perdera noite e noites sonhando em ter uma filha que nem ao menos conhecesse o pai dela, ela não sonhara em ter uma filha com Finn sem que ele estivesse por perto para ver e acompanhar cada passo do crescimento da criança. Ela também não sonhou em ter que mentir para os amigos e fingir que Beatrice era irmã dela ao invés de contar para o mundo que aquela criança era filha dela e não de Shelby, mas isso era a vida dela naquele momento.

\- Eu tenho certeza que sim meu amor – ela continuou hesitante – seu pai é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci na minha vida e eu tenho certeza que ele vai te amar assim que ele te conhecer

E aquilo era realmente a verdade. Rachel se lembrava bem de tudo o que Finn fez quando Quinn estava grávida de Beth e ele acreditava que a menina era dele e por aí ela tinha certeza que ele seria o melhor pai que Beatrice poderia ter em todo o mundo. E quanto a ele ser a melhor pessoa que ela conheceu na vida dela?

Bom, Finn tinha seus defeitos mas dentre eles as qualidades se sobressaiam e Rachel sabia bem disso, o que aconteceu com eles foi apenas um apanhado de coisas certas em momentos errados e tudo aquilo levou eles aonde eles estão agora. Agora o tempo já havia passado para eles mas ainda havia Beatrice e era direito da criança ter o pai com ela, mas não seria nesse momento.

Nesse momento poderíamos dizer que nem Rachel tinha a menina para ela e Finn também não teria, na verdade Rachel nem ao menos sabia se ele teria algum dia por mais que fosse um direito da menina e um direito dele também.

\- Então agora vamos pedir minha pizza e meu sorvete sis – a menina desceu da cama animada

Crianças... Rachel pensou! Sempre com esse talento para mudar de assunto e esquecer das coisas em um passe de mágica. Algumas vezes Rachel só desejava ser mais como a menina, mas era claro que ela não podia.

 **Beatrice quer saber do pai! Finn melhor pessoa que Rachel já conheceu na vida!**

 **É isso aí meninas lindas, COMENTEM e deixem a titia feliz! Não se esqueçam de por o 'nominho' de vcs qdo comentarem para tia conhecer vocês!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pelo jeito só uma pessoa leu o cap da semana passada (afinal só uma comentou) e eu nem ia postar mas não achei muito justo com quem comentou né! Então aí está!**

A semana passou rápido e por algum motivo, que nem ela sabia direito, Rachel resolveu que sair com os amigos, e Finn, seria uma boa ideia! Ela só teria que se manter afastada dele ao mesmo tempo que manteria Brody e Finn também afastados!

Shelby ficaria com Beatrice em casa e Rachel poderia sair tranquila com o namorado e os amigos, tudo estava combinado e ela apenas esperava Brody chegar enquanto acabava de se arrumar.

\- Sis onde você vai? – Beatrice perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto da morena

\- Sair com a Santana, a Brittany, Kurt, Blaine e o Brody pequena

\- E porque eu não posso ir junto? Você sempre me leva junto quando vai sair com eles

\- Porque já é tarde mocinha e nós vamos para um lugar onde crianças não podem entrar – Ela sorriu para a menina pelo espelho

\- Lugares onde crianças não podem entrar são sempre chatos – a menina comentou sentada na cama de Rachel

\- Como eu estou? – Rachel se virou para a criança

\- Linda como sempre sis, eu já disse que quero ser linda que nem você quando eu crescer ne?

\- Sim você já disse!

\- Rachel, filha – Shelby chamou da sala – o Brody já chegou

\- Obrigada mãe eu já estou indo! Vem aqui pequena, deixa eu te contar um segredo! - ao ouvir Rachel a menina foi até ela – Quando você crescer você vai ser a menina mais linda de todo esse mundo!

\- Verdade sis? Como você sabe?

\- Eu só sei pequena – a morena sorriu para a criança – agora vem cá me dá um beijo e um abraço bem apertado antes de eu sair

Rachel abriu os braços para pegar a menina que a abraçou tão forte quanto a força de uma criança permitia e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

\- Agora vamos lá para a sala que eu vi que a mamãe fez brigadeiro para vocês duas – Rachel disse já saindo do quarto com Beatrice no colo e a bolsa em um dos ombros – duvido que você vai sentir a minha falta enquanto eu estiver fora

Quando Rachel chegou na sala e a criança viu Brody ali ela apenas quis ir para o chão e correu até ele como ela sempre fazia, esperando que o homem a pegasse no colo e brincasse de aviãozinho com ela. Rachel apenas observou a filha e o namorado como sempre fazia, era bom ver a relação de Beatrice com ele e o quanto a criança gostava dele.

Claramente Brody não era a figura paterna na vida de Beatrice e Rachel duvidava que algum dia a criança o veria assim mas que os dois se dessem bem já era uma boa parte andada.

\- Mãe nós vamos indo então – Rachel disse ao se aproximar do namorado e o cumprimentar com um beijo rápido – eu não sei que horas eu volto mas eu volto

\- Tudo bem filha, se divirtam

\- E você, pequena – Rachel se dirigiu a Beatrice que ainda estava no colo de Brody – obedece a mamãe viu, eu vou querer saber depois se você obedeceu ela

\- Eu sempre obedeço sis – Beatrice sorriu – eu sou um anjinho sis

\- Um anjinho – Rachel riu – eu sei que você é um anjinho! Vamos? – Ela se dirigiu ao namorado

\- Vamos! Tchau Bea – ele disse ao colocar a criança no chão

\- Tchau meu amor! Amo você viu – Rachel disse ao se abaixar em frente a criança e dar um beijo nela

\- Também amo você sis – Beatrice abraçou a irmã e logo soltou indo para perto de Shelby no sofá

Depois de se despedir da criança Rachel e Brody deixaram o apartamento em direção ao bar onde encontrariam os amigos. O lugar era um barzinho com música ao vivo, um bom local para se sentar com os amigos e conversar, ou beber com eles se essa for a intenção.

Quando Rachel chegou Santana e Brittany já estavam sentadas em uma das mesas do local, depois de cumprimentar as amigas Rachel se sentou em uma cadeira levando Brody a se sentar ao lado de Brittany, que estava ao lado de Santana. Rachel só esperava agora que Kurt ou Blaine se sentassem ao lado dela evitando que ela ficasse entre Finn e Brody.

\- Rachel – Santana sorriu – que bom que você resolveu vir

\- É tão bom ver você também Santana, e você também Britt

\- Os meninos já devem estar chegando – Brittany começou animada – o Kurt me ligou não tem muito tempo e disse que eles já estavam saindo

Antes mesmo de Brittany completar toda a frase Rachel viu Kurt, Blaine e Finn passarem pela porta do bar e procurarem os amigos. Santana viu os amigos tão logo Rachel e fez um sinal para chamar a atenção deles. Kurt foi o primeiro a ver Santana e indicar a mesa aos outros dois.

Como nada normalmente é como nós queremos Blaine se sentou ao lado de Santana na mesa, Kurt ao lado dele e a única outra cadeira disponível para Finn foi exatamente a cadeira ao lado de Rachel.

\- Finn que bom que você conseguiu vir

\- É sempre bom rever os amigos Brittany e agora estando em Nova Iorque eu espero que a gente possa se encontrar mais

A partir daí os amigos engajaram em uma conversa que pareceu mais fácil do que Rachel imaginou que poderia ser. Finn contou um pouco de como decidiu ser professor de escola infantil e como escolhou que ensinar música era o que ele queria entre as outras matérias. Santana, Brittany, Kurt e Blaine faziam perguntas algumas vezes e ele respondia de bom grado.

Brody parecia um tanto entediado enquanto o assunto ali era Finn e por diversas vezes Rachel percebeu o namorado mais interessado no celular do que em qualquer outra coisa.

Depois de algumas poucas horas Santana, Brittany e Kurt pareciam um pouco alterados pelo álcool e Brody apesar de parecer melhor que os outros três ria com eles como se as coisas que Brittany dizia eram as mais interessantes do mundo todo, o assunto já não era mais Finn e Rachel se deixou rir algumas vezes também.

\- Ei, eu já volto – ela disse ao namorado antes de se levantar

Antes de sair do banheiro e voltar para a mesa Rachel parou no amplo espelho a frente da pia e observou o reflexo dela ali. Aquela noite havia sido até o momento melhor do que ela imaginara que seria, mesmo ficando sentada entre Finn e Brody durante grande parte do tempo, era bom sair apenas para conversar com os amigos e ver pessoas.

Ela retocou o batom antes de sair do banheiro, e saiu dali enquanto guardava o item dentro da bolsa que ela levara com ela.

\- Eu não acredito que você voltou com ele depois de tudo que ele te fez

Rachel realmente não esperava aquilo e ao ouvir a voz de Finn parou de andar e respirou fundo antes de se virar e ver o moreno encostado na parede logo ao lado da porta do banheiro feminino, ele claramente estava ali esperando que ela saísse dali. A noite estava indo bem até aquele momento!

\- Não que eu te pedi para acreditar em alguma coisa

\- Ele mentiu para você – O que Rachel sabia que era a verdade – ele podia ter te passado alguma doença Rachel

\- E você com isso Finn? Eu voltei tantas vezes com você não foi mesmo? – ela acusou encarando o homem a frente dela

\- Era diferente Rachel

\- Você tem razão! – e sim ele tinha – Eu era uma menina que acreditava em contos de fadas e no príncipe encantado, sempre iludida achando que eu encontraria o amor da minha vida no colegial! – ela soltou um riso falso – Ainda bem que eu aprendi que a vida não é um conto de fada e a que mocinha não casa com o príncipe no final!

\- Eu nunca te coloquei em tantos riscos quanto ele te colocou Rachel

\- Você em si já era sempre um risco e eu tive o meu prêmio no final de tudo! Agora o que eu fiz da minha vida depois disso não é da sua conta Finn!

\- Rachel? – ele chamou ao ver a morena se afastar, Rachel estava certa que ele insistiria no assunto

\- Olha Finn – ela parou para olhar ele mais uma vez – a noite estava bem até cinco minutos atrás então não piora mais as coisas!

Ao ver Rachel se afastar Finn apenas encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos por algum tempo. Antes de voltar a mesa ele julgou que parar no bar e ficar um tempo ele seria o melhor a se fazer naquele momento. Quando ele voltou a mesa Rachel e Brody já não estavam mais ali enquanto os outros amigos riam alto como se algo realmente engraçado estivesse acontecendo naquele bar.

Enquanto dirigia a caminho da casas de Brody por um momento Rachel deu graças a Deus que o namorado tinha que dar aula cedo no sábado e teria que ir para casa depois do bar. Era pouco mais de meia noite e a conversa com Finn seria o suficiente para que ela chegasse em casa e passasse boa parte da noite acordada.

Finn e a ridícula mania dele de sempre querer se meter e opinar sobre a pessoa com quem ela decidia namorar. Ele fez isso quando Rachel decidiu ir ao baile da escola com Jesse tantos anos atrás, ele fez isso quando Rachel decidiu namorar Jesse pela primeira vez e agora ele se achava no direito de opinar sobre o relacionamento dela com Brody.

Quem era ele para se achar nesse direito? Todas as vezes que ele achou que pudesse opinar sobre algo fora ele quem empurrara ela para os braços de outro. Na primeira vez foi ele quem terminou com ela para ter uma aventura com Santana e Brittany, na segunda ele terminara com ela e voltou com Quinn e agora depois de desaparecer durante quase seis anos ele se achava novamente no direito de opinar sobre o relacionamento dela.

As duas primeiras vezes que ele fez isso fizeram Rachel voltar para ele mas dessa vez ela não era mais a menina sonhadora que andava pelos corredores do colégio esperando que o capitão do time de futebol encontrasse um pouco de senso e visse que era por ela que ele estava apaixonado, que era com ela que ele deveria ficar. Agora ela era um mulher que sofrera com os tapas da vida e que já não acreditava em contos de fadas. Dessa vez Finn não a teria de volta! Seria tudo uma questão de tempo ele só sabia disso.

 **Hm' e olha o Finn se achando no direito de opinar na vida dela de novo qqqq  
É isso girls, não se esqueçam de comentar e me dizerem o que acharam do capitulo!**

 **Kisses Thy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Awn todas mortas de amores pela MINHA Bea!  
Só quero deixar claro que a Bea é MINHA (não dou, não vendo e nem alugo) obrigada!  
Nenhum comentário com coisas especificas para responder hoje então vamos ao post!**

Rachel acordou no outro dia certa de que já era mais tarde do que ela costumava se levantar diariamente e assim que tentou se mexer sentiu Beatrice ali deitada com ela. Ao abrir os olhos a morena sorriu ao ver a criança ali abraçada a ela e dormindo tão calmamente, em um instinto mais que maternal Rachel apenas abraçou a filha e a trouxe ainda para mais perto de si.

Ela nem soube quanto tempo ela ficou ali com a filha nos braços antes de ver no relógio que já se passava das 11 da manhã, foi então quando Rachel fez o máximo que pode para se levantar sem despertar a criança.

Já fora da cama Rachel foi até o banheiro do quarto, escovou os dentes e se arrumou para um dia com a mãe e a filha em casa. Feito isso ela voltou para o quarto e sorriu novamente ao ver Beatrice ali na cama, agora abraçada a coberta que Rachel usava antes, ela apenas deu um leve beijo na testa da criança antes de ir para a cozinha.

\- Ei – ela chamou a atenção de Shelby – bom dia

\- Bom dia filha – Shelby sorriu – Beatrice não estava com você?

\- Eu deixei ela dormindo na minha cama – Rachel sorriu ao pegar uma xícara de café e uma torrada de cima do balcão – ela parecia tão tranquila

Ao ver o sorriso bobo nos lábios da filha Shelby só pode deixar aquela calmaria tomar conta dela também.

\- Ela levantou cedo, manhosa como quase sempre – Shelby se serviu de café e se sentou à frente da filha na mesa - quis ir deitar na sua cama

\- Tudo bem mãe, você sabe que eu adoro acordar com ela nos meus braços. Ela já tomou café?

\- Quando ela acordou

\- Daqui a pouco eu vou lá acordar ela então

\- Ontem ela me perguntou do pai dela – Shelby arriscou o assunto que ela sabia que tiraria a calmaria de Rachel – ela me disse que você andou falando dele para ela

Rachel deu um gole mais demorado do que o necessário na xícara de café ao ouvir a mãe, tudo para ter um tempo a mais antes de responder.

\- Ela só me perguntou outro dia – ela fixou o olhar no desenho da toalha como se ali estivesse a coisa mais interessante do mundo – e eu só disse que eu conhecia o pai dela

Ao ouvir a filha Shelby apenas permaneceu em silencio esperando que ela continuasse, e depois de alguns minutos ela o fez.

\- Ela está crescendo mãe, ela vê o pai das outras crianças da escola é normal que ela vá perguntar pelo pai cada vez mais agora

\- E o que você vai dizer?

\- Eu não sei, por enquanto eu só disse que ele é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci – ela suspirou – e apesar de todos os defeitos ele realmente é

A mais nova parou por um momento como se ponderasse se devia ou não continuar, mas no fundo ela sabia que precisava falar e Shelby estava ali pronta para ouvir.

\- Eu só não sei o que eu vou fazer agora, eu jamais esperava o Finn em Nova Iorque e tão perto dela – Rachel balançou a cabeça por um momento – e de algum jeito ele sabe. Por mais que eu tente negar eu sinto que ele sabe!

\- Você sabe que vocês precisam conversar Rachel – Shelby observou a filha antes de continuar – é direito dele e mais que qualquer coisa é direito dela, Rachel!

\- Ele veio me perguntar porque eu voltei com o Brody depois de tudo – ela comentou com o olhar perdido em algum lugar da mesa – como se fosse direito dele saber de algo assim!

\- Você nunca me contou direito sobre essa coisa que a Santana sempre fala do Brody, eu só sei que você conheceu ele quando você terminou com o Finn, mas quando eu te procurei aqui em Nova Iorque vocês não namoravam mais

\- Ele me traiu e eu trai ele também! Quando eu conheci ele o Finn estava no exército, ele estava bem interessado em mim, tentando de qualquer jeito uma chance comigo, quando eu resolvi que eu ia dar essa chance foi quando o Finn voltou pela primeira vez. Quando eu terminei com o Finn, uns dias depois, eu descobri que a minha professora de dança seduziu ele e ele dormiu com a Cassandra, mas nós nem estávamos juntos naquela época e então uns meses depois nós resolvemos tentar. Não demorou muito até a Santana descobrir como ele ganhava dinheiro para se sustentar em Nova Iorque, pagar a NYADA e ainda levar a vida que ele levava, ele era garoto de programa.

\- Garoto de programa?

\- Sim, garoto de programa! A Santana contou para o Finn, que veio até aqui e mandou ele se afastar de mim – ela fez uma pausa - com um pouco de violência talvez – Rachel sorriu – foi quando o Brody me disse que sabia que eu ainda amava o Finn e que eu tinha dormido com ele no casamento do Will e da Emma em Lima

\- Rachel você sabe que você correu um grande risco não sabe?

\- Eu sei Shelby, mas em partes eu estava tão magoada com o que o Finn fez e comigo mesma que eu tentei usar aquele namoro de alguma forma para curar a mim mesma enquanto eu fazia ciúmes no Finn

\- E agora Rachel?

\- E agora o que? – a morena perguntou sem entender

\- Esse é o mesmo motivo de você ter voltado com ele agora?

\- Não! Claro que não! Eu só gosto dele, ele gosta de mim e nós conversamos antes de voltarmos e só achamos que poderia dar certo dessa vez, sem mentiras, sem meios sentimentos. Apenas nós!

\- Apenas vocês! Claro, vocês e a Beatrice!

\- Ele nem sabe da Beatrice! – Rachel rebateu como se aquilo fosse uma novidade

\- Tudo que envolve você, envolve ela Rachel – Shelby suspirou – ainda que ela nem imagine quanta confusão existe entre eu, você e ela nessa história toda

Antes que Rachel pudesse rebater elas ouviram a menina entrar na cozinha ainda coçando os olhos, aquela conversa claramente ficaria para uma outra hora.

\- Mãe – Beatrice choramingou da porta da cozinha

\- Bom dia dorminhoca

\- Ei, vem cá pequena – Rachel se virou para a menina e estendeu os braços para ela

A menina apenas foi até a irmã e subiu no colo dela se aninhando nos braços de Rachel.

\- Dormiu bem meu amor? – A morena sussurrou para a criança ao dar um beijo na testa dela – Eu acho que tinha um macaquinho na minha cama quando eu acordei

\- Eu só queria dormir um pouco com você sis

\- Você sempre quer dormir um pouco comigo nê? – Rachel sorriu – Que tal se essa noite nós assistirmos uns filmes lá na minha cama e você dorme a noite toda comigo?

\- Eu vou dormir na sua cama? – A criança perguntou animada

\- O que você acha?

\- Eu quero!

Shelby apenas observou as duas e sorriu, ela bem sabia o quanto Beatrice gostava de dormir com Rachel.

\- Eu estou com fome – a menina choramingou de novo

\- O almoço já está quase pronto – Shelby respondeu a menina

\- Vamos então tirar esse pijama, lavar esse rosto, escovar os dentes e nós já voltamos almoçar – Rachel disse ao levantar da cadeira com a menina nos braços e sair dali com ela

Era claro para Shelby o misto de sentimentos que se passavam dentro de Rachel naquele momento. A volta de Finn, Beatrice perguntando sobre o pai e todos os sentimentos que a mais nova fazia o máximo de esforço para prender dentro dela. Rachel parecia mais ligada a Beatrice desde que Finn apareceu na escola da menina, como se ela precisasse proteger a criança ou o outro levaria a menina para longe dela.

O que Shelby sabia que jamais seria a intenção de Finn, pelo pouco que ela teve a chance de conhecer do rapaz, Shelby sabia que havia uma coisa da qual ele não seria capaz: tirar a menina de Rachel!

 **Rachel e os medos estranhos dela qqqqq  
E mais cenas fofas de Beachel ou Rachtrice?  
COMENTEM e deixem a tia feliz vdd!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dessa vez ao invés de responder comentários eu quero EXPOR um comentario kkkkkkkkkkkk pqe foi o 'melhor até agora!**

 **"S. (vamos garantir a identidade da pessoa) Apr 10**

 **Quanto é a noite com o Brody? KERO!"**

 **Já mandei ela ir perguntar para SANTANA pqe ela sabe qqqqq  
E vamos a FIC né qqqq!**

Quando Finn acordou naquele sábado, já eram mais de meio dia e de alguma forma ele sentia como se a noite dormida, se é que dormir quase ao nascer do sol pudesse ser chamada de noite, não tivesse surtido o efeito que devia.

A verdade é que depois de deixar Santana e Brittany e chegar em casa, depois de uma carona de Blaine e Kurt, a primeira coisa que veio à mente dele foi Rachel e o jeito que ela parecia tão à vontade nos braços de Brody, e além disso ainda tinha a curta conversa deles dois no corredor entre os banheiros, e os olhos dela.

De alguma forma os olhos de Rachel pareciam diferentes! Se antes ele era capaz de ler naqueles olhos tudo que se passava dentro dela agora ele encontrara apenas uma parede que bloqueava tudo o que antes parecia tão claro e isso foi o que mais preocupou Finn naquele momento.

É claro que o fato dela ter voltado com Brody depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles era algo suficiente para tirar Finn do sério mas não ser capaz de ler aquela mulher ao olhar nos olhos dela era ainda pior.

Ela parecia tão diferente agora. Finn até diria que ela tinha agora pouco da Rachel que ele conhecera e por quem ele se apaixonara na escola há quase dez anos atrás. É claro que ela mudaria ao correr dos anos mais diferente de todos que ele reencontrara Rachel era a pessoa que mais mudara.

\- É claro Finn – ele falou sozinho – a Rachel que você conheceu na escola não tinha uma criança para cuidar e criar!

Por um momento ele se deixou pensar em Beatrice e um sorriso logo surgiu nos lábios dele, a menina era tão doce e tão apaixonada pelas coisas que era impossível não se apaixonar por ela.

Durante os poucos meses de aula Finn perdera a conta de quantas vezes ouviu a menina ser elogiada nas conversas entre os professores durante as pausas de aulas. Tanta a professora que cuidava da sala dela naquele ano quanto as de anos anteriores só tinham elogio para a menina e isso de certa forma só deixava claro que Rachel, ainda que com todos os desafios de esconder a menina dos amigos, era uma boa mãe e criara a menina até aquele momento da melhor maneira que ela pudera.

Entre tantos pensamentos Finn foi despertado pelo som do celular que tocava no móvel ao lado da cama, ao olhar o visor ele apenas se perguntou como Santana descobrira o numero do telefone dele, mas atendeu mesmo assim.

\- Ei Santana

\- Franketeen! – A latina começou animada – Eu peguei o seu número com o Kurt

\- Eu já ia mesmo perguntar como você descobriu o meu número – ele se deixou sorrir – a que devo a ligação?

\- Você sabe que o aniversário da Rachel está chegando – ela disse animada – e nós estávamos pensando em fazer uma festa surpresa para ela!

\- Nós quem Santana?

\- Nós eu e a Britt é claro! Se é surpresa o 'nós' obviamente não incluiria a Rachel – ela disse em tom de desdém

Parece que Santana ainda era exatamente a mesma pessoa, mesmo com o passar dos anos e ao pensar nisso Finn riu antes de responder a amiga.

\- E quem vocês convidaram para essa festa?

\- Todo mundo é claro! E demos sorte que todos vão poder vir!

\- Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia Santana – ele respondeu receoso

\- Porque não Franketeen? Qual o problema disso?

\- Santana você sabe que eu não tenho falado com praticamente ninguém nos últimos 6 anos

\- E aparentemente a única pessoa que parece ter realmente um problema com isso é a Rachel – ela responder ser perder um só segundo – na verdade todos os outros parecem bem animados para te ver!

\- O namorado dela vai estar lá!

\- E desde de quando você tem problemas com isso? Você deu uma boa surra nele e não o contrário!

\- Eu não sei Santana!

\- Qual o problema Finn?

\- Eu não sei Santana! – ele suspirou por um segundo – Eu só não acho uma boa ideia!

\- Passaram seis anos e você ainda ama ela, não é?

Ao ouvir a pergunta de Santana, o que se parecia mais com uma confirmação do que uma pergunta em si Finn apenas ficou em silencio. E Santana tomou isso como uma chance para continuar.

\- Eu sabia disso! – ela começou vitoriosa – Mesmo que eu tenha que dizer que você merece isso Finn!

\- Eu não acredito que ela voltou com ele Santana!

\- Quando ela chegou em casa naquela noite e você não estava lá, – ela parou por um instante como se selecionasse as palavras mentalmente – Finn, eu não tive certeza se ela iria superar aquilo e se levantar

Mas uma vez Finn permaneceu em silencio e Santana tomou aquilo como mais uma chance de continuar.

\- Eu quase não acreditei que você foi mesmo na estreia dela de Funny Girl – ela deu mais uma pausa – mas quando eu e Kurt chegamos em casa naquela noite e você não estava nós realmente não soubemos como nós íamos lidar com ela quando ela chegasse do teatro

\- Santana! – ele exclamou como se pedisse com aquela única frase que ela parasse

\- Se você ia fazer aquilo porque você apareceu naquele dia?

\- Eu preciso desligar Santana, eu prometo que irei pensar se eu irei na festa!

Finn apenas disse tudo em uma única frase e desligou o telefone sem dar a latina a chance de responder. Ele sabia que ele ir embora naquela noite deixaria Rachel mal, na verdade ele pensou naquilo durante dias depois que ele deixou Nova Iorque naquela noite mas ouvir aquilo de Santana tornava aquilo mais real.

Se ver Rachel nos braços de outro na noite anterior tinha mexido com ele, ouvir o que Santana disse a pouco fora mil vezes pior e mil vezes mais forte. Além do mais ele sabia que se Beatrice era fruto do amor entre eles era fora concebida exatamente na noite de estreia de Rachel em Funny Girl, pouco antes dele deixar a morena mais uma vez em mil pedaços que ela teria que descobrir sozinha como recolher.

De certa forma saber que ela tivera Kurt e Santana, e provavelmente os outros amigos, ao lado dela naquela momento amenizava de certa forma a culpa de Finn pelo que ele fez. E saber que em algum momento ela reencontrara Shelby e construiu com a mãe a relação que ela sempre quis tornava tudo ainda menos pior.

Mas os motivo dele ter feito aquilo realmente não eram um assunto para ser discutido com Santana. Aquilo era entre ele e Rachel, e ninguém mais, e ele viria a tona no momento certo quando ele responderia todas as perguntas dela sobre aquilo!

Ele sabia que se ele queria Rachel de volta viriam perguntas sobre aquilo, e seria melhor que ele tivesse uma boa resposta para cada uma delas quando esse momento chegasse! Porém agora ele ainda precisava conseguir ser o pai de Beatrice e era nisso que ele continuaria focado naquele momento!

 **Santana sendo SANTANA como nós gostamos né? qqqq  
COMENTEM MENINAS! QUE AI VEM O ANIVERSARIO DA RACHEL!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Meninas estou 'atrasada' né? qqqq  
Bom já avisando o aniversário foi dividido em duas partes!  
Vamos a primeira parte dele 3**

\- Acorda, acorda, acorda sis!

Rachel acordou naquele sábado com Beatrice pulando na cama dela e dando gritinhos animados. Antes de abrir os olhos ela sorriu. Nos últimos dois anos fora exatamente assim que Rachel acordara no dia 18 de dezembro.

\- Bom dia meu amor!

Antes mesmo que a morena tivesse tempo para mais alguma coisa Beatrice se jogou em cima dela e a abraçou com toda a força que uma criança prestes a completar cinco anos poderia ter.

\- Feliz aniversário sis!

Rachel nem ao menos podia acreditar que estava completando 25 anos naquele dia e menos ainda que Beatrice logo faria cinco anos! A Rachel de alguns anos antes jamais imaginaria que isso aconteceria!

\- Obrigada meu amor – ela sentou na cama sentando a menina no colo dela

\- Quantos anos você fez sis? – a menina continuou animada

\- Eu fiz 25 meu amor

\- E isso é quantos anos a mais que eu?

\- Vinte!

\- Você tinha vinte anos quando eu nasci?

\- Eu tinha quase vinte e um meu amor

\- Você era tão grande quando eu nasci – a menina respondeu como se pensasse em algo

\- Sim pequena eu era - 'Tão grande quanto eu consigo ser' Rachel sorriu ao pensar

Por um momento Rachel se deixou sorrir com a inocência da menina. Sim! Ela estava prestes a completar 21 anos quando Beatrice nasceu em uma tarde amena do mês de maio.

\- A mamãe disse que ia fazer um café da manhã especial para você

\- Ela disse?

\- Sim ela disse! Vamos sis – a menina respondeu já descendo do colo de Rachel e puxando a morena pela mão

\- Ei calma! – Rachel sorriu – Deixa eu me arrumar primeiro e eu já vou

\- Você demora muito – a menina parou e soltou Rachel para cruzar o braços

A mais velha sorriu ao ver aquilo, a cada dia que se passava a menina se parecia um pouco mais com ela!

\- Eu prometo que já volto – antes de sair dali ela deu um beijo na menina e se dirigiu ao banheiro

Ao voltar para o quarto e notar que a menina já não estava mais ali Rachel sorriu e se dirigiu a cozinha onde com certeza ela encontraria Shelby.

\- Bom dia minha filha – Shelby foi a primeira a dizer – eu impedi ela de te acordar o máximo que eu pude!

As duas mais velhas riram enquanto uma Beatrice emburrada voltara a cruzar os braços, agora sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

\- Não tem problema mãe! Já são quase 8 mesmo e eu precisava levantar, meus pais chegam em menos de três horas e eu preciso ir buscar eles no aeroporto

\- Eu quero ir buscar eles com você - a menina tentou chamar a atenção dos adultos

\- Parabéns Rachel!

Shelby andou até a filha e a envolveu em um abraço. Rachel apenas se deixou ser abraçada pela mãe e sorriu.

\- Obrigada mãe – ela sorriu quando a outra terminou o abraço – nem parece que se passaram quase seis anos!

\- Na verdade parece que um dia eu pisquei e pronto! Aqui estamos – Shelby riu

Por um momento as duas olharam para Beatrice e sorriram. Não eram necessárias mais palavras para que Shelby soubesse a que Rachel se referia com a última frase.

\- Eu estou com fome – Beatrice resmungou

\- E quando você não está – Rachel imitou a menina antes de ir ate ela e a pegar no colo mais uma vez fazendo cócegas na pequena

\- Para sis – Beatrice disse enquanto se contorcia no colo da mais velha

Rachel apenas se sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha ainda com a menina no colo e trocou as cócegas por diversos beijos.

\- Parem vocês duas – Shelby interviu depois de observar um pouco da felicidade de Rachel com a filha

Ao ouvir a mãe Rachel parou os beijos e Beatrice se encostou no peito dela como se descansasse depois de correr uma maratona. Como por instinto Rachel apenas abraçou a menina com um dos braços enquanto deu a xícara para Shelby colocar café para ela.

\- Vamos tomar café pequena – Rachel deu a caneca de plástico com o leite com chocolate a Beatrice

\- Você vai deixar eu ir buscar os vovôs com você?

\- Vou meu amor, mas só se você me contar o que é aquele presente que você tem falado a semana inteira

A criança apenas olhou para Shelby como se perguntasse em silencio se podia contar, ao ver Shelby negar com a cabeça ela se voltou a Rachel.

\- Eu não posso contar – ela sorriu inocente – só na hora da festa!

\- Eu já disse que não vai ter uma festa meu amor – Rachel sorriu – apenas um jantar com a nossa família, o Brody, a Santana, Brittany, Kurt e Blaine

\- Vai ter uma festa – a menina respondeu – mas a tia Santana mandou eu não contar!

Ao ouvir aquilo Rachel apenas riu acompanhada de Shelby. A menina acabara de estragar uma festa surpresa que Rachel preferia não ter. Não a entendam mal! Mas naquele momento ela preferia apenas um jantar com a família e os amigos mais próximos. Mas agora ela passaria o dia pensando no que Santana estava aprontando para aquela noite.

Depois do café Rachel tomou um banho rápido e se arrumou enquanto Shelby arrumava Beatrice para sair com ela. Em menos de uma hora Rachel já enfrentava o transito de Nova Iorque em direção ao aeroporto JFK, Beatrice apenas tagarelava no banco de trás dizendo o quanto ela estava feliz por ver os pais de Rachel.

Quando a menina começara a chamar os pais de Rachel de avôs ao invés de tios ou qualquer outro nome que ela poderia chamar Rachel nunca tentou mudar, afinal Leroy e Hiram eram mesmo avôs da menina. O mesmo acontecera com Burt e Carole!

Talvez pelo fato de que todos os tios que Beatrice conhecia tinham a idade de Rachel então ela associou que os mais velhos deveriam ser chamados de outra forma e sozinha começou a chamar os quatro adultos de avós ao invés de tios.

Ao chegar no aeroporto Rachel estacionou o carro e desceu abrindo a porta de trás para tirar a criança da cadeirinha e entrar com ela no aeroporto. Ela sabia que o voo estava no horário para aterrissar e elas não esperavam nem vinte minutos até Beatrice avistar Leroy e Hiram saindo pelo portão de desembarque do aeroporto.

\- Sis, me solta – a menina se contorcia tentando descer do colo dela – eu quero encontrar eles

\- Não Beatrice – Rachel segurou a menina com mais força o que fez ela parar quieta – o aeroporto está cheio e a última coisa que eu quero é te perder aqui dentro

\- Mas eles estão ali sis – a menina olhou para a direção onde havia visto Leroy e Hiram e eles já não estavam mais ali

\- Está vendo só – Rachel começou ao ver a expressão confusa da menina - já pensou se eu te solto e você se perde aqui?

A menina então apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro de Rachel e brincava com uma mecha de cabelo que cairá do rabo de cavalo da mais velha quando elas ouviram Leroy logo atrás delas.

\- Rachela!

Ao ouvir o apelido Rachel se virou de imediato para encontrar os pais parados atrás dela e abraçou Leroy antes de fazer o mesmo com Hiram.

\- Porque essa pequena está emburrada?

\- Ela queria ir encontrar vocês e eu não deixei – Rachel sorriu olhando a menina

\- Ei, eu não ganho um beijo e um abraço da minha neta preferida?

Rachel apenas sorriu ao ouvir o pai, eles começaram a chamar a menina de neta a partir do momento que a criança, sozinha, entendera de alguma forma que eles deveriam ser avôs ao invés de tios. Ao ouvir Hiram Beatrice levantou a cabeça do ombro de Rachel e estendeu os braços para ele, que pegou a menina e a encheu de beijos já dizendo que iria comprar um urso enorme para ela assim que eles fossem ao shopping.

Rachel riu ao ouvir aquilo, Hiram era o que mais mimava Beatrice e não era por menos que a menina era mais ligada a ele do que a Leroy. Leroy apenas olhou a filha e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Foi esse o momento que eles aproveitaram para ir dali para o carro e então de volta para a cobertura de Rachel no Upper East Side.

 **No próximo a FESTA e FINCHEL!  
(Só pqe eh aniversario da Rachel e vcs que ganham o presente!)  
COMENTEM e me contem o que esperam e oq acharam dessa primeira parte!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Então vamos a segunda parte da festa ne? qqqq  
Vamos a uma cena FOFA DE FINCHEL qqqqq pqe todo mundo merece até o Finn !**

Faltava pouco para as oito da noite quando Rachel acabou de arrumar a filha e a menina se olhou no espelho admirando o vestido novo que Rachel a deixara usar naquela noite. Apesar do vento gelado do lado de fora do apartamento os aquecedores permaneceriam ligado o que permitia que a menina usasse um vestido sem nenhum problema.

Quando Rachel estava pronta para começar a se vestir e se maquiar Shelby entrou no quarto.

\- Ei – ela sorriu ao ver Beatrice ainda se admirando espelho – você ainda vai se arrumar?

\- Eu estava acabando de arrumar a Beatrice – ela sorriu ao olhar a menina – eu já tomei banho vou só colocar o vestido e me maquiar

\- Vem Bea, vamos para a sala e deixa a Rachel acabar de se arrumar

\- Eu estou bonita mãe?

\- A criança mais linda de todo esse mundo Bea – Shelby respondeu antes de sorrir para Rachel

\- Ela é a criança mais linda de todo esse mundo – Rachel comentou – agora vem aqui me dar um beijo e vai ver se todos já estão pronto para mim vai – ela se abaixou dar um beijo e um abraço na menina antes de continuar - o Brody já vai chegar! Você recebe ele para mim?

A menina apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu Shelby para fora do quarto deixando Rachel ali sozinha. Ainda pensando no que Santana havia aprontado para aquela noite Rachel escolheu um vestido de meia manga e um salto alto, uma maquiagem leve e em pouco mais de meia hora se dirigiu para a sala onde encontrou os pais e Brody conversando no sofá enquanto Beatrice assistia um desenho na TV e Shelby checava algo na cozinha.

Não demorou muito para que a campainha tocasse. Quando Rachel abriu a porta descobriu o que Santana estava aprontando com a tal festa surpresa que Beatrice citara mais cedo. Ali no hall do lado de fora da cobertura estavam todos os amigos delas de Lima.

A morena sorriu ao ver todos ali e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo Santana se convidou a entrar levando os amigos com ela. Beatrice pulou imediatamente do sofá ao ver Beth entrar no apartamento seguida de Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Mike e Tina.

\- Ei – Quinn abraçou a amiga – parabéns Rachel

\- Obrigada Quinn – ela sorriu – e obrigada por todos terem vindo – ela olhou todos ali – eu estava mesmo com saudades de vocês!

Em pouco tempo todos estavam espalhados pela sala conversando e rindo quando a campainha tocou novamente e Beatrice correu com Beth até a porta para abrir a mesma.

\- Ei pequena – Blaine cumprimentou as crianças

\- Professor Finn?

\- Oi pequena

\- A tia Santana disse que você não conhecia a minha irmã

\- Acontece que o Finn é meu irmão Bea – Kurt interviu

\- Seu irmão? – a menina perguntou confusa

\- Sim, agora vamos entrar que eu acho que tem alguém fazendo aniversário aí dentro

Apesar das conversas da sala Rachel prestava atenção na porta e na criança e ao ouvir o nome que Beatrice disse ela ficou tensa entre os braços de Brody fazendo o mesmo prestar atenção nela.

\- Ei, o que foi?

\- Nada – ela disfarçou – só o Kurt e o Blaine que chegaram e trouxeram o Finn

No momento que ela disse o ultimo nome ela sentiu Brody apertar o braço que repousava na cintura dela.

\- Boa noite – Kurt cumprimentou a todos ao entrar na sala acompanhado dos outros dois – cadê a aniversariante da noite?

Ao ouvir o amigo Rachel se levantou do braço da poltrona onde estava sentada ao lado do namorado e foi até ele recebendo um abraço apertado de Kurt e Blaine como o usual.

Ao se soltar de Blaine Rachel apenas encarou Finn, quem para evitar uma cena de desconforto apenas deu um meio sorriso e desejou parabéns a ela. Após alguns minutos Finn já estava envolvido nas conversar com os amigos, como se ele não tivesse ficado anos sem falar com alguns deles, e Rachel estava de volta ao lado de Brody envolvida em uma conversa com os pais dela.

\- Sis? – Beatrice parou ao lado dela – Você conhece o professor Finn?

\- Ele é irmão do Kurt Bea – ela deixou os adultos para dar atenção a criança

\- Mas eu conheço o tio Kurt e não conhecia o professor Finn

Por um momento Rachel teve que pensar no que dizer e procurou Finn com o olhar entre as pessoas que estavam ali na sala, como que por instinto ele devolveu o olhar dela o qual ela desviou no mesmo instante voltando a criança.

\- O Finn estava viajando Bea – ela fingiu um sorriso que entreteu a criança- por isso que você não conhecia ele, ele voltou agora

\- Então conhecia o professor Finn, a tia Santana disse que você não conhecia ele – a menina cruzou os braços

\- A Santana não sabia que eu conhecia ele Bea – ela manteve o sorriso – mas eu também já vi ele na escola quando fui te buscar, ele é seu professor! Agora cadê a Beth?

\- Ela foi falar com a tia Quinn

\- Você já mostrou para ela a boneca o urso que você ganhou do seu avô?

\- Ainda não! – a menina segurou a bochecha com uma dos dedos como se pensasse em algo importante

\- Então vai chamar ela e mostra para ela, eu tenho certeza que ela vai adorar ele

Antes que Rachel pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a menina saiu correndo atrás de Beth que estava há alguns metros sentada no colo de Quinn e a morena sorriu ao ver como era fácil fazer a criança esquecer de um assunto e se animar com outro.

Talvez ela devesse ter uma conversinha com Santana assim que possível sobre as coisas que ela resolvia contar para a filha dela antes que Santana deixasse escapar que na verdade ela conhecia muito bem Finn Hudson.

\- Ei, tudo bem? – Brody perguntou ao notar a namorada dispersa da conversa

\- Sim! Só a Beatrice e as mil perguntas dela – ela sorriu

Brody apenas sorriu, e Rachel deu graças a Deus que ele aparentemente não estava prestando atenção na conversa que ela teve a pouco com Beatrice. Era melhor assim afinal eles já tiveram uma discussão quando ele descobriu que Finn estava na cidade. Ela não precisava de outra no dia do aniversário dela pelo mesmo motivo: Finn!

Dali para frente tudo parecia correr bem, pouco antes das 11 todos se juntaram a mesa para um jantar que Rachel descobriu que foi feito por um buffet contratado por Santana.

Após o jantar Beth já dormia em um dos quartos do apartamento enquanto Beatrice ainda conversava animada entre os adultos, Rachel sabia que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia deixar a criança dormir a tarde toda.

No momento Rachel observava Beatrice em uma conversa mais do que animada com Finn e por alguns instante ela imaginou como seria se a menina soubesse que ele era mais do que simplesmente o professor dela. Aquele pensamento mexeu com ela de alguma forma e ela se desculpou com os outros e foi ficar um tempo na sacada da cobertura.

A cidade, apesar do horário, permanecia iluminada e ela podia ver o Central Park. Esse fora um dos principais motivos que levara Rachel a comprar aquele apartamento, por ele estar em um dos prédios mais altos da região ela podia ver grande parte da cidade e o Central Park, que ficava a algumas ruas dali. O parque era um das coisas que ela mas gostava de ver quando se sentava ali.

Embora ela pretendesse ficar apenas alguns minutos do lado de fora ela soube que passaram-se alguns bons quando ela foi despertada pela voz de Finn.

\- Ela é tão parecida com você!

Antes de responder ela respirou fundo, aquele não era o momento que ela pretendia discutir novamente esse assunto com ele, por mais que o comentário parecesse um tanto verdadeiro.

\- Não começa Finn! – ela respondeu sem nem olhar para ele

Por momento ela não ouviu mais o ex-namorado e chegou a pensar que talvez ele tivesse saído dali e voltado para a sala mas isso foi só até ele depositar o casaco que vestia antes nos ombros dela, foi quando ela percebeu que estava mais frio do que ela pensava ali fora.

E então eles apenas ficaram ali, juntos mas cada um perdido em si mesmo até que Rachel resolveu perguntar da filha.

\- Cadê a Beatrice?

\- Dormiu tem algum tempo – ele sorriu sem olhar para ela

\- Eu não devia ter deixado ela dormir a tarde toda – ela comentou mas para ela mesma do que para ele

\- Tudo o que eu ouço na sala dos professores são elogios a ela, você realmente fez um ótimo trabalho

\- Eu acho melhor eu entrar – ela se virou para sair dali

Antes que ela pudesse dar mais que dois passos, Rachel sentiu a mão dele segurar ela pelo pulso e então ela parou e encarou Finn.

\- Eu só queria te dar isso – e então ela viu a caixinha que ele tinha nas mãos

Rachel apenas olhou a caixa e depois voltou o olhar para Finn. Ela realmente não esperava que ele estivesse ali naquela noite, e menos ainda que ele levasse um presente.

\- Eu sei que agora já não é mais o seu aniversário – ele deu o meio sorriso tão típico dele – mas eu não achei um momento adequado para te dar antes

Ao perceber que Rachel ainda hesitava em pegar a caixa das mãos dele ele apenas abriu a caixa e mostrou a correntinha de ouro com dois delicados pingentes, um com a letra 'R' e o outro com a letra 'B' os dois com uma pequena pedra de diamante no canto superior.

Rachel apenas olhou a corrente e os pingentes e Finn viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrima, o presente era simples mais ele sabia o significado que teria para ela.

\- O 'B' pode significar Berry se você preferir – ele disse em uma brincadeira

Por mais um momento ela apenas ficou em silencio e passou os dedos delicadamente pelo pingente com a letra 'B' como se aquilo fosse algo que ela desejava mais não poderia ter.

\- Finn são lindos – ela disse entre um sorriso que por algum momento lembrou Finn da antiga Rachel

\- É sua Rach – dito isso ele apenas deu a caixa nas mãos dela

Ela ainda olhou o presente por mais alguns minutos antes de balançar a cabeça em negação e estender a caixa fechada para ele.

\- Eu não posso aceitar isso Finn

\- É um presente – ele estendeu uma das mãos e enxugou delicadamente uma lágrima que escorreu de um dos olhos dela – e eu ouvi dizerem que não se devolve presente

Ao sentir as mãos dele em seu rosto Rachel por um segundo fechou os olhos e se deixou levar por cada sensação que seu corpo produziu com aquela simples carícia, algo como uma paz que a levava de volta há sete anos atrás. Quando o relacionamento deles era tão descomplicado, quando a única preocupação deles era passar de ano na escola e ser aceito em uma faculdade na mesma cidade.

Era tão fácil ser apenas uma adolescente apaixonada e noiva do Quaterback do time de futebol, mesmo com todos os pesares que fazer parte do Glee Club pudesse trazer a eles em relação aos outros alunos da escola.

Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos e fez menção de se afastar Finn já estava perto demais e ao ver ele ali tão perto foi quase que impossível se afastar então ela apenas tornou a fechar os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele nos dela iniciando um beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo cheio de saudades.

Uma parte dela sabia que ela não devia estar ali beijando Finn naquela sacada ainda mais com Brody há apenas alguns metros de distancia deles, por mais que o presente que ele dera a ela fora tão significativo. Mas outra parte dava graças a Deus por eles estarem em uma parte da sacada que era impossível ser vista de dentro da sala e apenas aproveitava o beijo.

Percebendo que Rachel não mostraria resistência Finn a segurou pela cintura delicadamente juntando mais os corpos e passou a língua pelos lábios dela como se pedisse permissão para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

Porém por mais que todo o corpo dela gritasse pelas sensações que beijar Finn provocava Rachel se afastou em certo momento e apenas encarou Finn antes de deixar a blusa que ele colocara nela em uma das cadeiras da sacada e sair dali levando a corrente e sem dizer uma só palavra.

Ainda da sacada Finn pode ver quando ela foi até o namorado, disse algo a ele e saiu da dali. Provavelmente indo ver Beatrice, ele pensou. Finn ainda ficou um tempo ali apenas deixando que as sensações que ele não sentia há tanto tempo se acalmassem em seu corpo antes de voltar a sala, se despedir dos amigos e deixar o apartamento com a desculpa de que tinha coisas a fazer na manhã do domingo.

Assim que Finn entrou no taxi rumo ao apartamento onde ele vivia em Nova Iorque, algo bem mais modesto do que a cobertura que Rachel morava na cidade, mas tão confortável e aconchegante quanto.

Encostando a cabeça no banco ele fechou os olhos e voltou ao momento onde os lábios dele encostaram novamente aos de Rachel depois de quase seis anos, e pensando nisso ele sorriu.

Ele sorriu primeiro porque em momento algum ela mostrou resistência ao beijo dele, na verdade a partir do momento que ela tornou a fechar os olhos ele soube que ela não resistiria.

Talvez ela sentisse saudades assim como ele fazia, talvez ela havia apenas se deixado levar pelo momento claramente emotivo que ele criara com o presente de aniversário, talvez fosse o álcool do vinho que ela tomara durante toda a festa.

O motivo ele não sabia ele apenas sabia que ela correspondera ao beijo sem nenhuma resistência enquanto o namorado dela estava há alguns metros deles e Beatrice dormia tranquila. Talvez ele pudesse ter um pouco mais de esperança em relação a eles dois a partir daquele momento. Talvez ainda houvesse mais uma chance para eles em um futuro próximo.

 **TEVE BEIJO FINCHEL SIM! E SE RECLAMAR NO PRÓXIMO POST O BRODY VAI DIZER QUE VIU qqqq  
Enrrolei d+ para um beijo ne? E o melhor/pior é que quando decidi que poderia ter um beijo ai na sacada a cena da sacada já estava pronta e era mais uma 'briga' então fui atrás de uma fofura que não me pertence para escrever essa cena de novo e ter clima para um beijo qqqq**

 **COMENTEM!**


	21. Chapter 21

**MENINASSSSSSSSS! Teve aniversaário, teve beijo Finchel e teve chifre no Brody qqqq e SIM as meninas que lêem e são minhas amigas sabem que eu tirei essa cena fofa de Finchel de uma fofura que nao existe em mim qqqqq**

 **ACABADA A FESTA VOLTEMOS A REALIDADE! A realidade não é fofa como a cena do beijo Finchel!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Rachel assim que saiu da sala com a desculpa de que veria se estava tudo bem com Beatrice entrou no banheiro e por um momento encostou a cabeça na porta e fechou os olhos. O que ela acabara de fazer? Se rendendo totalmente ao beijo de Finn!

Aquilo não estava certo e ela sabia disso! Mas por outro lado ele tornara aquilo tudo tão emotivo que fora impossível resistir a ele quando ela abriu os olhos e ele estava tão perto que ela pode sentir que algo parecia certo naquele momento.

Ela aos beijos com Finn naquela sacada de alguma forma parecia certo! O corpo dela junto ao dele de alguma forma era certo! E ela sabia disso, mas com tudo isso vinha todas as lembranças de como ela ficara da última vez que ele fora embora, Beatrice e toda a vida dela mudada de uma forma que ela nunca havia imaginado.

Junto as lembranças veio também o que ela sentira durante todos aqueles anos na ausência dele, e a mágoa por criar Beatrice sozinha! A mágoa que ela sentia dele por ter que esconder que a menina era filha dela e não de Shelby.

O que ela sentia era mágoa! Por ter que ver a filha crescer, aprender a falar e chamar a outra mulher de mãe, ela nunca pudera chamar a menina de filha porque isso seria confuso para a criança. Ao pensar nisso Rachel deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, o tempo dela com Finn acabara no momento em que ele decidira ir embora, e aquele beijo realmente não era certo!

Ela ficou ali dentro tempo suficiente para se acalmar e se recompor e quando saiu foi em direção ao quarto de Beatrice, ao entrar no quarto da menina ela sorriu. Beatrice estava deitada na cama abraçada a um dos ursos de pelúcia ainda no vestido da festa.

A criança parecia tão confortável que Rachel apenas a cobriu e deu um leve beijo na filha antes de sair dali, Shelby trocaria a menina pela manhã quando ela acordasse.

Ao voltar a sala ela sentou em uma das poltronas e fingia prestar atenção na conversa dos amigos, apenas rindo e assentindo quando ela achava necessário. Todos ali reunidos lembrou quando ela e Finn estavam bem e provavelmente estariam ali sentados cheios de beijos e carícias em uma conversa animada com os outros.

Mas naquele momento ela preferira sentar naquela poltrona onde ela não teria os braços de Brody ao redor dela, naquele momento ela preferia ficar ali sozinha e perdida em pensamentos que ela não deveria ter.

Não demorou muito para que os amigos percebendo como ela estava resolvessem ir embora.

\- Rachel – Brody se aproximou dela – você está bem?

\- Umhum – ela fingiu um sorriso – apenas cansada

\- Então vamos nessa pessoal – Santana chamou a atenção de todos – e o pessoal inclui você também – ela apontou Brody – nossa aniversariante não parece animada para mais nenhum tipo de diversão hoje!

\- Santana? – Rachel chamou a atenção da amiga mas a latina sabia que no fundo ela estava mais agradecendo a amiga

\- Que foi? Eu só estou dizendo sobre o que eu estou vendo

\- Sempre sendo educada! – Rachel revirou os olhos – Ei pessoal, obrigada mesmo por terem vindo, foi com certeza uma boa noite – ela sorriu agora sincera

Um a um os amigos se despediram dela e foram saindo dali, Puck com uma Beth adormecida nos braços. Vendo que realmente Rachel não parecia mesmo muito animada Brody acabou acompanhando os outros e indo embora.

Ao se despedir de todos a morena apagou as luzes, conferiu se tudo estava fechado e se dirigiu ao quarto dela. Shelby, Leroy e Hiram já haviam se despedido dos mais novos muito antes de Beatrice parecer ter algum sinal de sono.

Ao entrar no quarto ela apenas trocou de roupa, tirou a leve maquiagem que ela usara a noite toda e se deitou, deixando os pensamentos voarem até Finn e as sensações que ele provocara nela depois de tantos anos mais uma vez. Algum tempo depois ela dormiu e quando acordou na manhã seguinte notou que a casa parecia um tanto silenciosa para o horário.

Que na verdade já era tarde contando que era mais de uma hora da tarde, com Hiram, Leroy, Shelby e Beatrice ali a casa jamais estaria tão silenciosa daquela maneira, ao se levantar ela passou no banheiro antes de trocar de roupa e sair do quarto a procura de alguém por ali.

Ao chegar na sala ela notou Shelby e Leroy sentados no sofá claramente a espera dela, depois de dar bom dia aos pais ela se dirigiu direto a cozinha a procura de café, quando achou o que queria apenas voltou a sala e se sentou em uma das poltronas e olhou os dois, estava claro que Hiram saíra com Beatrice. Notando a tensão ali ela sorriu e perguntou o que ela já sabia a resposta.

\- Onde estão a Bea e o papai?

Talvez eles só estivessem esperando ela dizer algo e quando isso aconteceu os mais velhos se entreolharam como se decidissem em silencio quem começaria e Shelby foi a escolhida.

\- Rachel nós precisamos conversar!

Ela sabia que isso aconteceria em algum momento daquele fim de semana, ainda mais com Finn indo a festa de aniversário mas ainda assim ela preferiu fingir que não sabia do que se tratava.

\- Sobre?

\- Você sabe sobre o que princesa – Ela apenas sorriu ao ouvir o pai chama-la pelo apelido - sobre você, Beatrice e Finn!

Ela apenas encarou Shelby e soube que ali havia mais do que apenas a insistência para que ela conversasse com Finn sobre aquilo.

\- Rachel você sabe que eu sempre te apoiei na sua decisão – Shelby suspirou – mas agora eu já não posso mais fazer isso! O Finn está na cidade e de alguma forma na vida da Beatrice!

\- Eu não posso fazer isso – ela apenas colocou a xicara de café na mesa de centro da sala e abraçou o corpo como se fosse apenas uma criança assustada – eu não posso simplesmente fazer isso!

\- Rachel você teve mais de três meses – Shelby encarou a filha – e por mais que isso me doa eu vou te obrigar a isso

\- Não que eu tenha idade para você me obrigar a algo

\- Rachel! – Leroy repreendeu a filha pela atitude como se ela ainda fosse uma adolescente

\- Eu não quero te obrigar Rachel – Shelby continuou – mas você sabe que eu estava conversando com alguns produtores e eu tive resposta de um deles! Eu vou fazer parte de um musical Rachel, no Canadá!

\- No Canadá?

\- Sim, um daqueles produtores que nós conhecemos quando nós estávamos lá!

\- Você não vai levar a minha filha para o Canadá! – ela respondeu mais do que depressa

\- Rachel – Leroy se intrometeu novamente – ninguém está dizendo de levar a Beatrice para lugar nenhum

Rachel apenas respirou fundo ao ouvir aquela conversa. Shelby não levaria Beatrice dali, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que seria estranho se Shelby se mudasse e a menina ficasse ali com Rachel.

\- Você precisa contar Rachel – Shelby insistiu mais uma vez

\- Claro! Eu vou chegar e dizer 'Ei Finn parabéns você tem uma filha!' – ela suspirou – Eu não posso fazer isso!

\- Rachel – ela olhou o pai ao ouvir a voz dele – pelo que a Shelby me contou o Finn já desconfia disso

\- Eu não posso fazer isso – ela se levantou da poltrona – eu menti para todos os meus amigos durante anos

\- Algum dia você terá que lidar com isso Rachel

\- Você não entende pai! A Beatrice nunca vai entender isso – ela respirou fundo – ela vai me odiar por isso!

\- Rachel a Beatrice é só uma criança! Ela não precisa saber de início e ela vai se acostumar quando ela precisar!

\- Quem precisa saber é o Finn – Shelby encarou a filha – ele merece saber disso! E você sabe que de certa forma ele já sabe! A Beatrice – ela sorriu – ela te adora Rachel, eu sinto que de alguma forma ela sabe a verdade, ela sempre foi mais apegada a você que a mim

Ao ouvir a mãe Rachel apenas se deixou sorrir, aquilo era verdade. Desde que elas voltaram do Canadá para Nova Iorque com Beatrice com pouco mais de seis meses e Shelby assumiu o papel de mãe a frente de todos a menina sempre fora mais apegada a ela do que a Shelby, ainda mais quando ela cresceu e começou a entender as coisas a volta dela.

\- Eu acho que eu tenho medo – Rachel sussurrou ao voltar a se sentar na poltrona – eu tenho medo da minha filha me odiar, eu tenho medo do Finn me odiar por isso, dos meus amigos me odiarem quando descobrirem a verdade!

Tudo que ela teve como resposta foi silencio e então ela abaixou a cabeça e apoiou nas mãos até que sentiu as mãos de Leroy enxugarem uma lágrima que escapara dos olhos dela.

\- Princesa – ele fez a filha olhar para ele – ninguém vai te odiar e você sabe disso! Nem a sua filha que te adora, nem os seus amigos que te apoiam incondicionalmente e muito menos o Finn

\- Eu não sei o que fazer – ela apenas deixou as lágrimas escorrerem enquanto abraçou as pernas

Leroy e Shelby apenas ficaram ali em silencio enquanto Rachel de alguma forma colocava parte dos sentimentos para fora dela em forma de um choro que embora silencioso eles sabiam que era doloroso o bastante.

Contar a verdade a Finn não levaria embora toda a dor que ele deixara ao sair da vida naquele dia e eles sabiam disso, e muito menos levaria embora toda a magoa que ela carregou dentro dela nos últimos anos mas assim como os pais, que sempre insistiam nisso, Rachel sabia que contar a verdade seria necessário um dia. Ela só não esperava que isso fosse agora!

 **E aí \o/?  
Agora ela conta? qqqq **

**Só quero deixar um recado (para alguém que vai entender):  
A Shelby não vai morrer ta kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk seria MUITO TRAGICO kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk love u **

**COMENTEM BABIES!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sis love u too kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk mas nao sei pqe vc acreditou msm quando eu disse que a Shelby ia morrer pqe ne kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
**

 **Já que ninguém mais comentou vamos a FIC vdd!**

Depois da conversa com os pais Rachel ficou mais um tempo sozinha ali na sala perdida em pensamentos, coisa que acontecia com frequência depois que Finn apareceu em Nova Iorque.

Beatrice continuava na rua com o avô e a casa continuava silenciosa, Shelby e Leroy apenas pareciam dar a ela um tempo sozinha e faziam o mínimo de barulho possível por ali.

A morena apenas foi despertada com uma sms de Quinn dizendo que passaria ali dentro de menos de uma hora e foi então quando ela decidiu que tomaria um banho e procuraria algo para comer. Quinn, Beth e Puck chegaram ali antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo para comer algo.

\- Ei – a morena disse ao abrir a porta e encontrar ali os dois amigos – entra, o que traz vocês aqui?

\- O taxi trouxe Berry – Puck riu ao entrar na casa acompanhado da mulher e da filha

\- O mesmo Noah de sempre – Rachel riu ao revirar os olhos e fechar a porta – eu não sei como você aguenta ele Quinn

\- Ela escolheu isso Berry – Puck se jogou no sofá da sala e ligou a tv como era tão característico dele

\- Infelizmente – Quinn respondeu ao rir junto com a amiga

\- Tia – Beth começou tímida – eu posso ir brincar com a Bea?

\- A Bea saiu com o avô dela meu amor – Rachel sorriu para a menina enquanto pegava o celular – mas eu vou ver onde eles estão e avisar que você está aqui. E você o que te traz aqui?

\- Boas notícias, eu acho – Quinn abriu o sorriso tão típico dela

\- Se o Noah aumentou a população de Lima de novo essa não é uma boa notícia – ela provocou amigo

Mas Puck continuou a olhar a tv enquanto as duas mulheres riram do quão entretido ele estava com o jogo de basquete rolando na TV da sala. Depois da mensagem de Rachel dizendo para o pai que Beth estava ali em menos de 10 minutos Beatrice estava de volta ao apartamento e as crianças foram brincar no quarto da menina.

\- Conversa vai e conversa vem e nada da novidade – Rachel riu

\- Bom, nós chegamos em Nova Iorque na quinta feira – Quinn se ajeitou mais no sofá

\- Na quinta feira? E nem me avisaram e nem nada?

\- O Puck tinha algumas reuniões na sexta, ele foi transferido para Nova Iorque

\- Nova Iorque? Vocês vão se mudar para cá? – Rachel olhou entre os amigos, mesmo que Puck não estivesse nem um pouco entretido na conversa delas

\- Dentro de 15 dias mais ou menos, logo depois dos feriados do fim de ano! – Quinn continuou – Eu aproveitei a sexta feira para procurar alguma escola onde eu possa transferir a Beth e eu acabei sabendo da escola onde o Finn trabalha

\- É a escola onde a Beatrice estuda, é uma das melhores escolas de Nova Iorque. Mas porque você não me disse isso antes Quinn? Eu poderia ter te ajudado com tantas coisas por aqui.

\- A empresa ajudou Rachel, a casa foi alugada por eles, a escola também foi indicada por eles eu realmente só preciso mudar

\- E o seu emprego?

\- Eu posso ser advogada em qualquer lugar Rachel – a loira disse como se fosse obvio – e além do mais eu já tenho algumas entrevistas marcadas em alguns escritórios aqui para quando nós nos mudarmos

\- Ao menos vocês vão morar aqui perto?

\- Perto o suficiente para eu te ver todos os dias Berry – Puck chamou a atenção delas

\- E quem disse que eu quero te ver todos os dias Noah?

\- Eu sei que você quer Berry – ele provocou – na verdade eu sei que você sempre teve um crush em mim

\- Na verdade sair com você foi a coisa mais estupida que eu já fiz na vida Noah – a morena revirou os olhos

\- E ainda assim você fez isso mais de uma vez – ele respondeu e se esquivou de uma almofada que Quinn acabara de jogar nele – que foi Q? Essa é a verdade, Berry não resistiu ao Puckssauro!

\- Cala a boca Noah – Rachel respondeu ao acertar uma almofada na cabeça dele

E logo os três estavam ali em uma conversa animada e cheia de provocações e brincadeiras tão características de Puck que Quinn pouco se importava, na verdade todos ali sabiam que todas as provocações de Puck eram apenas para tentar irritar Rachel, o que ele raramente conseguia.

Quando os três notaram o dia começara a escurecer e Quinn resolveu que era hora de ir embora, eles ainda teriam uma segunda feira agitada durante o dia e um voo de volta para Lima de noite do dia seguinte. Os amigos então se despediram com promessas de se verem entre o Natal e Ano Novo já que todos estariam em Lima.

Novamente sozinha com os pais e a filha, Rachel, apenas optou por curtir a filha por algumas horas antes que fosse hora da menina ir para a cama.

\- Ei Bea – Rachel chamou a menina – eu acabei de ver que vai passar Frozen na TV daqui a pouco – ao ouvir o nome do desenho a menina se animou – você assiste comigo?

\- Eu quero ver Frozen sis – a menina correu até ela, que estava no sofá

\- Mas ainda tem um tempo pequena, da tempo de você jantar e ai nós vemos la na minha cama – ela deu um beijo na cabeça da menina antes de se levantar – enquanto você come eu vou tomar um banho rápido

\- Beatrice? – Shelby chamou da cozinha

\- Eu já estou indo mamãe – a menina revirou os olhos

\- Eu vi isso Beatrice – Rachel repreendeu a menina – e é melhor você não fazer isso de novo!

\- Desculpa sis – Beatrice olhou para o chão antes de ir para a cozinha

Rachel esperou a menina se virar para sorrir, a menina crescera tão rápido que agora se achava no direito de revirar os olhos ao responder um dos adultos como se alguém estivesse fazendo algo realmente sério a ela. Que ela esperasse mais uns anos e ai ela veria quantos motivos a vida daria a ela para revirar os olhos o tempo todo.

Ao ir para o quarto Rachel tomou um banho como disse a menina que faria e voltou a cozinha onde beliscou algumas coisas da geladeira enquanto Beatrice acabava de tomar um copo de suco e os pais conversavam animados.

Ver Shelby, Hiram, Leroy e Beatrice ali dava uma sensação a mais de família a Rachel, mesmo que ela soubesse que algo faltava ali, por um momento os pensamentos dela voltaram ao beijo com Finn na sacada no dia anterior, ou melhor digamos na madrugada anterior.

Antes que ela pudesse se dar conta ela já via ali a família que ela esperava ter naquele momento. Finn estava sentado logo ao lado dela, enquanto Burt ria com Leroy, Hiram, Kurt e Blaine de alguma piada boba, Beatrice ali do outro lado dela tentava chamar a atenção dos adultos de alguma forma e Shelby e Carole terminavam de colocar as coisas na mesa para que a família pudesse jantar.

A mesma imagem que ela viu tantas vezes depois que Beatrice nasceu e que com certeza ficaria ali dentro dela. Aquele não era o destino dela, aquela não era a família dela! Da família dela faziam parte apenas Shelby, Leroy, Hiram e Beatrice! Os outros cinco ficariam no futuro de um passado que nunca trilhou aquele caminho. E que não trilharia também agora.

Ela ainda estava perdida em pensamentos quando um dos pais chamou a atenção dela, aparentemente Leroy fazia isso já há algum tempo visto que os outros três olhavam para ela também.

\- Oi – ela respondeu ainda um pouco aérea

\- Está tudo bem princesa? – Hiram perguntou

\- Sim – ela balançou a cabeça afim de afastar de vez a imagem de há pouco, e sorriu – tudo perfeitamente bem!

\- Então vamos assistir Frozen sis – Beatrice se levantou da cadeira mais que animada

\- Vamos meu amor – ela sorriu para a filha – de boa noite para o seus avôs e para a mamãe que eu tenho certeza que você estará dormindo antes mesmo do filme terminar

\- Eu vou ver todo o filme – a menina respondeu

\- Umhum eu sei – Rachel riu acompanhada dos outros – mas de boa noite mesmo assim, hoje você dorme comigo

Ao ouvir Rachel Beatrice deu boa noite e um beijo em cada um dos avós, Rachel se despediu também dos pais e assim como a mais velha disse elas foram assistir o desenho na cama da mais velha. Beatrice dormiu antes mesmo do filme acabar, como sempre aninhada no colo do mãe e Rachel apenas desligou a televisão ao fim do filme e aninhou mais a filha ao seu corpo antes de dormir também.

 **A familia de um futuro que ficou no passado foi muito confuso? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Hm' Rachel sempre andou sonhando com uma familia onde Finn faz parte qqqq (a familia que ela devia ter nesse momento CONCORDO!) E AI?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Contrariando as expectativas de vocês Santana não foi a primeira a descobrir qqqq até pqe o Finn já sabia né minha gente!  
**  
 **Sis, Beachel é BEACHEL né sis qqqqqq**

 **Vamos ao que interessa então né? qqqqq (POSTE COMPRIDO COMEMOREM)**

A segunda feira começara fria como o esperado para a semana do Natal em Nova Iorque, e embora as pessoas já se preparassem para a pausa em muitos lugares Beatrice ainda teria aula até a metade da próxima quinta-feira, dia 23 de dezembro, quando então a escola entraria em uma pausa para o Natal e o Ano Novo e voltaria apenas na primeira semana do mês de Janeiro.

Seriam os dias que Rachel e Shelby aproveitariam para passar alguns dias em Lima com Leroy e Hiram e quando Rachel poderia passar um tempo a mais com os amigos. Agora que Finn já não era mais alguém desaparecido pelo mundo ela se permitiria passar alguns dias na cidade e talvez ela pudesse visitar Will e Emma, e o pequeno Daniel.

Talvez ela pudesse aproveitar aqueles dias, reunir os amigos e se ela tivesse coragem contar a verdade sobre ela e Beatrice, e o que seria inevitável: Finn! O fato de que Brody não passaria o feriado com elas talvez ajudasse nisso. Ela conversaria com ele antes de viajar, apenas os dois! Mas ela sabia que devia uma explicação aos amigos e também a mãe de Finn, e Burt, ainda que eles tratassem Beatrice como neta deles a cada vez que eles estiveram com a menina Rachel sabia que devia uma satisfação a Carole!

Mas Carole era quem menos preocupava Rachel, afinal ela era mãe e com certeza entenderia parte dos motivos de Rachel ao fazer aquilo, ela só tentara todos aqueles anos proteger a filha e a si mesma.

Antes de viajar para Lima ela precisava também tomar coragem e conversar com Finn, ela sabia que devia fazer isso mas aquela conversa traria a tona tantos assuntos e sentimentos que ela preferia evitar, ainda mais depois daquele beijo na sacada, que ela pensava se realmente ela queria enfrentar tudo aquilo.

Mas por outro lado ela sabia que ela teria que enfrentar isso antes de Shelby viajar para o Canadá e isso seriam menos de dois meses.

Como o habitual Rachel estava mais que perdida em pensamentos quando o celular dela tocou na mesa de centro da sala, a ligação vinha da escola de Beatrice e por um momento milhares de coisas ruins se passaram pela cabeça dela antes dela atender a ligação.

\- Alô? – ela começou hesitante

\- Rachel Berry?

\- Sim

\- É a Alice, a secretária da escola da Beatrice. Me desculpe te ligar assim no meio da tarde mas é que era uma emergência – ao ouvir a ultima palavra o coração de Rachel disparou – eu tentei diversas vezes falar com a mãe dela mas...

\- O que aconteceu com a Beatrice? – Rachel interrompeu a explicação secretária

\- A Beatrice estava brincando no parquinho com as outras crianças – ela começou – e ela caiu do brinquedo

\- Onde ela está? Ela está bem? Eu vou buscar ela agora mesmo! – ela disse já pegando a chave do carro e a bolsa em cima da mesa próxima a porta de saída do apartamento

\- Rachel, se acalma, ela estava desacordada e nós levamos ela para o hospital – a secretaria continuou receosa

\- Para o hospital? – ela se segurou por um instante na mesa enquanto sentia a sala rodar a volta dela e respirou fundo

\- Rachel? – a secretaria chamou ao ouvir o silencio do outro lado – Rachel se acalma, eu tentei falar com a sua mãe mas ela não atendeu e você era o outro número de contato. Os paramédicos da ambulância disseram que provavelmente ela só estava desacordada pelo susto da queda, que ela logo iria acordar. Eles levaram ela para o hospital próximo a escola e ela está acompanhada de um professor

\- Eu sei qual é o hospital – ela respondeu quando a voz voltou – eu estou indo para lá

Ao responder a secretária Rachel apenas encerrou a ligação, pegou as chaves de casa e a bolsa e desceu para a rua. Pegar um taxi seria a melhor opção no momento, afinal que mãe tem condições de dirigir em Nova Iorque após receber a notícia de que a filha está desacordada em um hospital?

A viagem do apartamento até a porta do hospital durou menos de 15 minutos e após pagar o motorista ela apenas saiu correndo de dentro do carro. Beatrice estava ali dentro e agora o que ela mais precisava era ver a filha, ao entrar ela encontrou logo uma recepção.

\- Eu quero ver a minha filha, eu quero ver Beatrice Concoran – ao colocar a bolsa em cima do balcão ela olhou as próprias mãos e notou que ainda tremia

\- Beatrice Concoran? A criança que veio da escola? – a recepcionista perguntou sem em ao menos olhar Rachel

\- Sim ela mesma, eu preciso ver a minha filha!

\- O nome da senhora por favor? – A recepcionista agora desviou a atenção para ela

\- Rachel, Rachel Berry – ela respondeu já aflita com a demora, porque a mulher apenas não deixava ela entrar e ver Beatrice

Rachel sentiu o olhar da recepcionista nela por um momento, antes da mulher de meia idade continuar.

\- E a senhora disse que ela é sua filha?

\- Sim! Ela é minha filha e eu quero ver a minha filha – ela respondeu levantando a voz

\- Aqui no cadastro a escola informou que a mãe da criança se chama Shelby Concoran – a mulher respondeu com desdém – o que corresponde ao sobrenome da menina diga-se de passagem!

Antes de responder Rachel apenas respirou fundo!

\- Olha aqui – ela respondeu usando um tom ameaçador – eu estou te dizendo que a Beatrice é a minha filha porque ela é a MINHA filha – ela frizou – e eu vou entrar ver a minha filha

\- A senhora me desculpe mas já que a senhora não é Shelby Concoran a senhora não poderá ver a menina – ela desviou a atenção de Rachel – a senhora ao menos conhece a mãe da menina?

\- Shelby é minha mãe – ela respondeu subindo a voz cada vez mais chamando a atenção de quem passava por ali – e a Beatrice é minha filha! O que você precisa que eu faça? Um exame de DNA? Vamos fazer um exame de DNA!

\- Senhora se você não se acalmar eu pedirei que te tirem do hospital

\- Ninguém vai me tirar daqui! – ela gritou – Porque diabos eu não posso ver a Beatrice? Ela é minha filha!

Ao ver a reação de Rachel a secretária apenas olhou a morena, talvez ela estivesse acostumada com pessoas gritando por ali. Ou talvez ela apenas não se importasse se uma louca estava ali gritando com ela no meio de uma tarde no início da semana do Natal.

Alguns seguranças agora já estavam se aproximando de Rachel enquanto ela continuava a gritar que queria ver Beatrice e que ninguém a tiraria dali até que ela visse a filha dela. Ela apenas parou quando sentiu uma familiar presença logo atrás dela, alguém que provavelmente ouvira todo o escândalo que ela fizera dentro do hospital!

\- Rachel?

Bastou ouvir aquela voz e ela teve certeza de quem era, agora ela não poderia mais negar, não depois dela ter gritado durante 10 minutos que Beatrice era a filha dela. Ao ver que a morena não se mexera ao ouvir a voz dele Finn apenas a segurou pelo ombros e a tirou dali da recepção.

\- Rachel, se acalma – ele fez ela olhar para ele – a Beatrice está bem! Eu trouxe ela até aqui e eu estava ali com ela até eu te escutar gritar

De certa forma ouvir que Finn estivera o tempo todo ao lado da menina acalmara um pouco a morena.

\- Eu só quero ver a Beatrice – ela desviou o olhar para o chão – o que aconteceu com ela Finn?

\- Foi só o susto da queda – ele explicou – ela acordou antes mesmo de chegar aqui eles apenas deixaram ela em observação por precaução mesmo

\- Eu quero ver a Beatrice – ela tentou sair de perto dele

\- Rachel – ele apenas segurou ela pelo braço – depois de todo o escândalo que você fez é melhor você se acalmar!

E ele tinha razão, talvez não fosse culpa da recepcionista se a vida dela era uma bagunça e Shelby constava em todos os registros como a mãe de Beatrice. Por um momento ela apenas se encostou na parede atrás dela, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Eu vou conversar com o médico e ver se te deixam ver ela – ela olhou ele nos olhos – você fica aqui e sem mais escândalos – ele sorriu e ela sorriu junto

Rachel apenas viu Finn sair de perto dela e conversar com um dos médicos que passava por ali, ela supôs que aquele era o médico que estava cuidando do caso de Beatrice.

Ela sabia que Finn estava certo, ela gritar não ajudaria em nada. Pelo menos agora ela sabia que a menina estava bem e acordada, talvez assustada por estar ali mas ela estava bem.

\- Vem – Finn estendeu a mão para ela depois de alguns minutos – o médico vai te deixar ver a Beatrice

Ainda que um pouco hesitante ela pegou a mão dele e como se em um choque elétrico sentiu uma onda de calma se espalhar por suas veias, eles encontraram o médico no mesmo lugar onde Finn conversara com ele antes e então eles seguiram para o quarto onde Beatrice estava.

Assim que eles abriram a porta e a menina viu Rachel os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e o mesmo aconteceu com a mais velha. Rachel mais que rápido foi até a menina e a pegou no colo, abraçando e beijando a menina com todo o desespero característico de qualquer mãe.

\- Sis – a menina choramingou no colo dela

\- Está tudo bem meu amor – ela deixou algumas lágrimas escorrem dos olhos dela também – está tudo bem

Finn apenas observava a cena dali da porta do quarto, o médico estava também ali esperando um momento antes de conversar com Rachel sobre o caso da menina, depois de alguns minutos Finn apenas achou melhor chamar a atenção delas.

\- Rachel, o Doutor Hanson vai te explicar sobre o caso dela

Ao ouvir a voz de Finn ela apenas se virou para o médico e Finn e secou alguma lágrimas antes de se sentar na maca do hospital com Beatrice ainda nos braços dela.

\- Rachel – o médico começou – como nós já informamos ao professor Finn a Beatrice está bem e provavelmente só desmaiou mesmo pelo susto da queda. Nós fizemos uma tomografia e todos os resultados foram normais! Ela terá alta em algumas horas e aí eu assinarei uma autorização para que você possa levar a menina no lugar da mãe dela!

A vontade de Rachel naquele momento foi dizer novamente que ela era a mãe de Beatrice, mas a menina estava ali e ficaria um tanto confusa com a revelação. Finn era um outro problema, ele ouvira toda a gritaria dela na recepção do hospital e teve as suspeitas dele confirmadas, eles conversariam sobre isso mais tarde.

Depois de um tempo ali com Rachel, Beatrice estava mais calma e menos assustada do que quando a mais velha chegou ali e agora brincava com um brinquedo que uma das enfermeiras trouxe para ela minutos antes, Rachel apenas observava a menina quando o celular dela tocou na bolsa.

\- Alo? – ela atendeu sem nem olhar quem era

\- Rachel? A escola da Beatrice me ligou e eu não atendi – ela disse preocupada – aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Shelby! – ela olhou Finn que apenas assentiu antes dela sair do quarto – A Beatrice caiu de um dos brinquedos e foi trazida para o hospital aqui perto da escola

\- Como assim caiu de um brinquedo? Ela está bem? Que hospital é esse? Nós estamos indo já para aí

Assim que Shelby começou a repetir as palavras de Rachel a mesma ouviu a voz de Leroy e Hiram perto de Shelby.

\- Ela está bem mãe – ela suspirou – ela desmaiou pelo susto da queda e por isso a escola trouxe até o hospital! Quando eu cheguei aqui o Finn estava com ela

\- Mas ela está mesmo bem?

\- Sim mãe, ela está bem! Só está em observação, daqui algumas horas eu vou poder levar ela embora! Vocês não precisam vir até aqui, eu mesma vou poder levar ela

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Sim mãe – ela sorriu – na verdade eu vim sem carro, então eu ligo e vocês bem buscar nós duas tudo bem?

\- E o Finn?

Rachel sabia qual o significado daquela pergunta e o que Shelby pretendia saber com ela.

\- Eu não sei – ela suspirou – eu cheguei aqui e não queriam me deixar ver ela, a escola informou você como a mãe, quando eu estava brigando com a recepcionista e fazendo ela entender que eu sou a mãe da Beatrice ele apareceu atrás de mim

\- E?

\- E tudo que eu estava conseguindo seria ser tirada de dentro do hospital mas o Finn conversou com o médico, eu consegui ver ela e vou poder levar ela embora

\- Talvez agora seja mais fácil conversar com ele

\- Ele já sabia antes, ele já tinha certeza antes! Ele me disse isso!

Rachel ficou conversando com Shelby durante mais algum tempo no corredor do hospital, quando desligou o telefone e voltou para o quarto ela apenas parou ali na porta e sorriu.

 **Rachel BARRAQUEIRA!  
E o Finn ali para ouvir o barraco dela qqqqq (AGORA VAI, ou não!)  
Prometo que o próximo post começa com uma cena fofa!  
COMENTEM AMORES!**


	24. Chapter 24

Beatrice estava sentada na cama, como estava antes, brincando com a boneca que a enfermeira trouxera e Finn estava sentado ali com ela com uma caneta na mão e fingindo ser alguma coisa parecida ao namorado da boneca.

A criança conversava e ria animada enquanto o outro não parecia nem um pouco incomodado de estar parecendo um bobo brincando com uma criança prestes a completar cinco anos de idade. Rachel apenas encostou a porta do quarto tentando não chamar a atenção deles e encostou na parede observando a cena.

Finn ali brincando com Beatrice parecia tão certo quanto deveria ser, afinal a menina era filha dele e qualquer pai faria aquilo pela sua filha, e ela sabia que mesmo que ela nunca tenha confirmado isso a ele, ele apenas sabia. E estava claro naquele momento que ele faria qualquer coisa no mundo pela menina. Até mesmo segurar uma caneta e fingir ser o namorado da boneca da pequena.

Finn foi o primeiro a notar a morena de volta ao quarto e sorriu junto com ela. Aquela mulher encostada ali naquela parede definitivamente se parecia com a Rachel que ele conhecera na escola, a menina por quem ele se apaixonara há tantos anos atrás.

\- Ei – Finn chamou a atenção dela – faz tempo que você está ai?

\- Tempo suficiente para descobrir que a sua caneta chama Nick – ela riu

\- Sis, vem brincar com a gente, o professor Finn não sabe brincar de boneca

\- Agora é assim? – Finn se fingiu de ofendido – Agora eu não sei brincar?

\- A minha sis sabe brincar melhor que você – a menina respondeu ao abrir um sorriso para Rachel – vem sis!

Rachel apenas se sentou na cama com eles e ela e Finn apenas ficaram ali distraindo a menina da melhor forma que eles puderam. Aquilo parecia tão certo. Rachel, Finn e Beatrice ali apenas brincando e se distraindo como a família que eles eram, ou deveriam ser! Algum tempo depois o médico voltou ao quarto e depois de algumas instruções assinou o documento que autorizava Rachel a levar a menina embora do hospital.

Rachel ligou para os pais virem busca-las e pegou Beatrice no colo antes de sair dali daquele quarto, Finn sempre ao lado dela. Apenas alguns minutos esperando e Shelby, Leroy e Hiram chegaram a porta do hospital no carro de Rachel.

Beatrice já estava presa a cadeirinha quando Rachel fechou a porta de trás do carro e mesmo antes que ela pudesse se virar ela ouviu de Finn as palavras que ela sabia que viriam mais cedo ou mais tarde.

\- Rachel, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso!

Ela apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de se virar para ele.

\- Eu preciso ir para casa Finn, eu preciso cuidar da Beatrice!

\- Nós cuidamos dela Rachel – Ela ouviu Shelby responder atrás dela e por um momento teve vontade de esganar a própria mãe – faz tempo que ela queria ir no McDonalds ela merece isso depois de hoje!

\- Parece que você não precisa cuidar da Beatrice nesse exato momento! – Finn deu o meio sorriso tão característico dele – nós teremos que conversar sobre isso em algum momento Rachel, eu ouvi o que você disse hoje!

\- Esquece o que você ouviu Finn – ela respirou fundo – pelo menos por hoje!

\- Eu quero comer no McDonalds mãe – eles ouviram Beatrice dizer de dentro do carro

\- Ela vai ficar bem, nós podemos conversar na minha casa. Eu moro apenas há algumas quadras daqui

Rachel apenas olhou para trás e para a filha dentro do carro antes de voltar a olhar para ele e responder depois de respirar fundo.

\- Tudo bem!

\- Então nós nos vemos mais tarde – Shelby respondeu antes de qualquer um deles dois e deu partida no carro deixando os dois ali

\- Bom, nós podemos pegar um taxi – ele disse olhando Rachel

\- Qualquer coisa Finn

Ao ouvir a resposta dela Finn apenas chamou um taxi e eles entraram no carro. O caminho todo Rachel ficou olhando pela janela e parecendo longe enquanto Finn vez ou outra observava a morena de canto de olho. A corrida foi curta e em menos de quinze minutos eles estavam em frente ao prédio onde Finn morava.

Ao descer do carro Finn guiou o caminho e eles seguiram em silencio até entrarem no apartamento e ele resolver que era hora de tentar quebrar um pouco o gelo entre eles. A conversa que eles teriam seriam tensa o bastante.

\- Você aceita uma água? Um café? Um chá?

\- Um café – ela respondeu olhando a volta dela – se for mais fácil

Finn apenas voltou a sorrir ao olhar a mulher ali, era claro que ela preferiria o café e ele sabia disso. Pelo menos essa parte dela continuava a mesma através dos anos, ele então apenas saiu dali e foi até a cozinha preparar o café que ela pedira. Ele voltou a sala com duas xícaras de café e encontrou Rachel sentada em uma das poltronas da sala de estar do apartamento, ela parecia perdida em pensamentos quando ele se aproximou.

\- Aqui – ele chamou a atenção dela estendendo a xícara a ela

Rachel apenas pegou a xícara e tomou um gole do café deixando que o calor da bebida se espalhasse pelo seu corpo naquele início de noite fria tão característico do fim do mês de dezembro, e de Nova Iorque.

O apartamento de Finn estava longe de todo o luxo que ela tinha no dela, e era bem menor que o dela também. A começar pelo bairro onde ele morava dava-se para ver que a vida não fora tão boa para ele quanto para ela, mas o lugar era aconcheganto e de alguma forma fazia ela se sentir bem ali.

\- Obrigada

Finn apenas ficou a observar Rachel por alguns minutos enquanto a segunda parecia ter encontrado algo realmente interessante para observar no chão, nas paredes e em todos os lados que não fosse a direção dele. Mesmo que ele estivesse sentado à frente dela.

Depois de alguns minutos em silencio ele apenas fez a pergunta que pairava pela cabeça dele durante algum tempo naquele dia.

\- Como você fez isso?

A voz de Finn parece ter despertado Rachel de alguma forma e ela apenas olhou para ele durante alguns segundos antes de desviar o olhar.

\- O que?

\- Como você fez isso Rachel? – aquela era a pergunta que ele queria fazer a ela durante tanto tempo – Como você escondeu isso durante tanto tempo! E porquê?

\- Porque o que?

\- Porque você escondeu isso? Porque a Shelby se passa por mãe dela?

\- Não sou eu quem tem que responder perguntas aqui Finn! – ela apenas respondeu em um tom sarcástico – Me diz você o porquê! Porque você saiu da minha casa há seis anos atrás como sem nem ao menos me dizer nada?

Não era ela quem devia respostas ali! Era isso que ela pensava naquele momento, qualquer ação dela foi uma reação a ação dele! Ela fizera qualquer coisa que ela fizera porque ele simplesmente se achara no direito de sair da vida dela sem olhar para trás como se nada fosse acontecer depois daquilo, e ela não daria respostas! Não até ter todas as respostas que ela queria!

 **E olha ai a TÃO ESPERADA CONVERSA qqqqqq  
Será que vem muito barraco por ai? Muita lavação de roupa suja?  
COMENTEM! E no próximo domingo o restante da briga!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Então vamos aos comentários:**

 **Sis:**

A vida é qse um comercial de margarina kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ainda mais a vida deles!  
Sobre te desapontar vc já sabe q eu irei qqqqqqqqqq

 **Simone:**

Amiga a menina Rachel sempre foi meio egoísta né? Então ela só pensou nela mesmo qqqqq kkkkkkkkkkkk  
Sobre Santana descobrindo ainda irei pensar nisso qqqqqq tentarei te fazer feliz qqqqqqq

 **Então vamos a FIC e ao resto da conversa/briga!**

Por um momento Rachel apenas encarara Finn, até que a tensão do momento se tornou forte o suficiente e ela desviou o olhar! Ela não daria respostas, era ele quem devia respostas a ela!

Finn apenas ficara ali, tinham tantas perguntas que ele queria fazer a ela mas a pergunta dela apenas fizera todas as dele parecerem sem nenhum sentido. Na verdade qualquer coisa que ele quisesse saber dali agora parecia sem sentido e ele realmente não sabia o que responder a ela.

\- Me diz Finn – ela tornou a perguntar – me diz o porque

Ela agora segurava a xícara de café com tanta força como se toda a vida dela dependesse daquele objeto intacto e em segurança.

\- Me diz o porquê você saiu da minha casa enquanto eu estava no teatro e Santana e Kurt não estavam

Finn apenas olhava o tapete como se ele fosse uma criança sendo repreendido pela mãe depois de uma arte, e isso de certa forma lembrava Beatrice, por um momento Rachel pareceu se enfurecer ainda mais por isso!

\- Você não queria respostas? – ela apenas se levantou da poltrona e se afastou dele – Eu também quero respostas! E me parece que as suas talvez levem as minhas então você pode começar! Com qual direito você apenas saiu da minha casa e da minha vida mais uma vez como se você tivesse o direito de controlar a minha vida?

Mais uma vez Finn apenas ficara em silencio, o que apenas enfureceu ainda mais Rachel!

\- Me diz Finn! Porque você se achou no direito de sair da minha vida durante seis anos e de repente voltar a ela exigindo ser o pai da minha filha? Entrando na vida da minha filha antes que eu soubesse que você estava por perto!

\- Ela é também minha filha Rachel – ele respondeu em um tom que fez Rachel olhar para ele

\- Sua filha? – ela soltou um riso sarcástico – Ela nem bem é minha filha, quem dera sua!

Ao ouvir isso Finn apenas ficou novamente em silencio, ele de alguma forma entendera o que ela queria dizer com a última frase. Beatrice não era a filha dela aos olhos do mundo, Beatrice era a filha de Shelby e era isso o que todos sabiam.

\- Porque você fez isso Rachel? Porque você esconde a verdade de todos?

Ele tornou a perguntar! Rachel apenas olhou para ele mais uma vez e riu alto, um riso tão sarcástico como tantos outros ali naquela conversa.

\- Eu simplesmente não tive muitas escolhas – ela respondeu – mas e você? Ah sim você teve escolhas! Tantas escolhas que escolheu até por mim não é mesmo? Você escolheu mais uma vez que se afastar de mim seria o melhor para a minha vida! Você escolheu que me usar mais uma vez e ir embora no dia seguinte era o melhor a se fazer não foi mesmo? Assim como você fez quando me fez entrar naquele trem para Nova Iorque, assim como quando você apareceu de volta na minha vida e foi embora na manhã seguinte sem nem ao menos me dizer nada!

O jeito que ela trazia de volta coisas que pareciam ter ficado para trás mexeu com Finn.

\- Eu só te deixei livre! – ele disse em menos que um sussurro

\- Você o que? – ela entendera o que ele disse, mas da mesma forma perguntou

\- Eu só quis te deixar livre!

E lá vinha ele com a história de que 'Eu só queria te dar a sua liberdade!'! Mas que raios! Ela não queria a liberdade, ela nunca quis! Ela não quis da primeira vez, ela não quis da segunda! Ele nunca perguntou a ela se ela precisava dessa tal 'liberdade' que ele insistia em querer dar a ela!

\- Me dar a minha liberdade – ela repetiu mais para ela mesmo – Eu não queria a minha liberdade! – ela falou quase em um grito fazendo ele olhar para ela – Eu era livre Finn! Eu tinha a minha casa, o meu emprego, eu estava no musical dos meus sonhos, eu estava ganhando o meu dinheiro! Eu não queria inferno nenhum de liberdade! Eu já era livre!

\- E o que eu tinha Rachel?

O tom agora alto da voz dele fez Rachel recuar alguns passos e involuntariamente ela olhou para ele, ao silencio dela ele apenas continuou.

\- Você tinha um lugar para morar com o Kurt e a Santana, você estava no musical dos seus sonhos, no papel dos seus sonhos, você estava ganhando o seu dinheiro! E quem eu era? O que eu era?

Por um momento o olhar dela se tornou demais e ele apenas preferiu evitar os olhos dela. Rachel estava tão ou mais enfurecida que ele naquele momento e ele só preferia evitar olhar para ela naquele momento.

\- Você tinha a mim, você tinha a sua faculdade, você se saíra mais que bem com o Glee Club! Do que mais você precisava?

A resposta dela fora inesperada mesmo para ela, mas os dois sabiam que era verdade. Ele tinha a ela! Há seis anos atrás ele tinha todo o amor dela disponível para ele, ela queria aquilo.

\- Eu queria você! Só você! – ela disse quase em um sussurro – Eu nunca me importei se você era o garoto mais sem direção da escola, e você sabe que você era! Mas você e essa sua mania de achar que tem que me dar a minha liberdade! Eu não queria inferno nenhum de liberdade! – ela gritou a última frase

\- No dia seguinte da sua estreia você estava tão feliz – ele começou como se visse a cena em frente aos olhos dele – aquilo apenas me fez ver como eu ainda era o mesmo garoto perdido e sem direção que eu era na escola! Eu sabia o que eu queria naquele momento, eu queria ser professor, eu sabia que eu era bom nisso mas você estava ali tão feliz, eu sabia que você faria sucesso, você ganharia o seu Tony Awards antes dos 25 anos, você seria tudo o que você sempre quis e eu tive medo de ser apenas a sua sombra

\- Você estava com medo? – ela deu uma risada sarcástica que fez ele olhar para ela mais uma vez – Você por acaso pensou nas consequências de simplesmente ir embora como você fez? Você por acaso tem ideia da bagunça que eu fiquei depois daquele dia?

\- Você tinha o Kurt e a Santana com você, e a Beatrice te trouxe de volta a sua mãe!

\- Eu não queria o Kurt, nem a Santana e nem a minha mãe – ela voltou a gritar – eu queria você! Eu queria saber de que forma eu me colocaria de pé sem nem ao menos saber onde você se enfiou. Deus! Quando eu cheguei em casa eu nem sabia se eu me recuperaria daquilo! Eu passei dias me forçando a trabalhar enquanto eu chorava o resto do dia!

Ouvir Rachel contar aquilo fora o suficiente para fazer Finn achar que aquela conversa não era mais uma boa ideia. Saber pela Santana o que ela passara fora doloroso mas ouvir aquilo da boca dela ampliava a dor em centenas de vezes, talvez em milhares.

\- Eu demorei mais de um mês para me convencer de que a minha vida continuava mesmo que você tivesse escolhido sair dela – ela riu com desgosto – e quando eu finalmente me convenci disso e me coloquei de pé eu descobri que eu estava grávida! O musical estava em cartaz há quase dois meses, eu era uma das apostas a ter uma indicação ao Tony de Melhor Atriz e eu estava grávida! E você? Onde você estava?

Ele tentara responder a pergunta dela, ele queria dizer que ele só voltara a Lima e continuara a faculdade mas pelo jeito ela não queria a resposta, então ela apenas continuou.

\- Ninguém sabia onde você estava, ninguém queria me dizer e eu de certa forma também não queria saber! E eu estava grávida – ela repetiu olhando a rua pela janela do apartamento, mais para ela mesmo do que para ele – eu não queria saber onde você estava! Eu tirei você da minha vida no momento que eu me convenci a continuar! - aquilo apenas doeu nele como uma facada direto no peito dele - Eu não sabia o que eu ia fazer da minha vida! Eu não podia dizer ao Kurt e nem a Santana! Eu só procurei a Shelby!

A voz dela estava baixa naquele momento e Finn apenas se aproximou para poder ouvir o que ela dizia. Ela parecia estar contando algo a si mesma, pelo pouco que ele conseguia ver dela no reflexo da janela ele notou o olhar perdido dela, e quanta dor ela trazia nos olhos naquele momento.

\- Eu sabia que ela estava em Nova Iorque, ela me disse antes de eu fazer o teste para Funny Girl! Eu procurei a Shelby e contei o que tinha acontecido, eu pedi ajuda a ela, mesmo que eu achasse que ela não faria nada, ela me surpreendeu quando ela me disse que ela ficaria ao meu lado, que me ajudaria!

Por um momento ela só ficou em silencio e olhava a rua pela janela como se ali estivesse acontecendo algo realmente interessante. Finn apenas acompanhou o silencio dela e tirou os olhos dela para observar a rua como ela fazia, até que ela voltou a falar.

\- Eu não podia dizer aos produtores do musical que eu estava grávida! Eu não podia dizer a ninguém, eu tinha sorte de ser magra e poder esconder a gravidez até quase 4 meses, depois eu só disse que a minha mãe estava doente e eu saí do musical! Foi difícil esconder da Santana as tantas vezes que eu passei mal de manhã – ela abraçou o próprio corpo como se aquilo tudo tivesse voltado a doer naquele momento – e então Shelby teve a ideia de que eu me mudasse para o apartamento dela e eu me mudei!

Finn sabia que em certo momento Rachel tinha se mudado para a casa de Shelby, algo que ninguém explicara direito, Carole apenas comentara algo uma das vezes que ele estivera na casa da mãe, algo sobre Shelby estar doente... Ele nunca soubera direito. Conversar com Kurt estava fora de cogitação, na verdade esteve fora de cogitação durante mais de três anos.

\- A doença dela foi ela mesma que inventou! Seria compreensível dizer que o tumor na verdade era só uma gravidez que ela não esperava, isso acontece alguma vezes – ela sorriu para si mesma – depois que eu sai do musical nós viajamos para o Canadá, a Beatrice nasceu lá! Eu tive apenas seis meses para realmente ser a mãe da minha filha – Finn sentiu a irritação voltar a voz dela em questão de segundos – quando eu voltei para Nova Iorque a Shelby assumiu ser a mãe da Beatrice, eu apenas não podia voltar dentro de um ano com uma filha de seis meses!

A risada que ela deu quando ela voltou a olhar para ele foi tudo menos verdadeira, na verdade ele sabia que aquilo doía nela. Aquilo doía nele, ver Rachel daquele jeito doía nele, ouvir ela dizer com tanta mágoa na voz que ela não pôde ser a mãe da filha dela doía como se uma faca estivesse sendo enfiada e retirada do coração dele diversas vezes seguidas.

\- Eu nunca pude ser a mãe da minha filha – ela disse encarando ele – eu nunca pude chamar a Beatrice de filha! Quando ela disse mãe pela primeira vez... - ela fez uma pausa como para engolir o choro que estava prestes a sair de dentro dela - Quando ela disse mãe pela primeira vez ela disse para a Shelby e não para mim! Você tem ideia da dor que eu senti quando isso aconteceu? A cada vez que ela chama a Shelby de mãe parece que uma parte de mim se perde por aí!

Rachel não pretendia dizer tudo aquilo a ele, não tão cedo! Mas parecia que no instante que ela começara a falar as palavras apenas saíram da boca dela como se ela não pudesse impedir toda a história de ser contada. Ver a dor que Finn mostrava nos olhos parecia de certa forma diminuir um pouco a dor que ela sentia dentro dela, como se fazer ele sofrer pudesse de certa forma diminuir a dor dela.

\- Por sua culpa eu nunca pude realmente ser a mãe da Beatrice – ela chegou mais perto dele, perto demais – por sua culpa eu menti para todos os meus amigos – por um momento ela pensou ter visto Finn se encolher como se ela não fosse bem menor que ele – por sua culpa eu quase não posso ver a minha filha hoje no hospital! Sua culpa Finn!

\- Rachel, eu...

Ele tentou começar mais faltaram palavras para ele continuar, ele nem sabia o que dizer a ela. Ele sabia que de certa forma era culpa dele mas ela podia também apenas ter assumido a gravidez diante de todos e ter tido a filha dela ali próximo aos amigos. Ela não tinha a necessidade de se esconder de todos, viajar para o Canadá e voltar com uma criança dizendo que Beatrice era filha de Shelby. Ela não precisava de nada disso! Ele sabia disso!

Assim que ele começara a falar Rachel se afastou dele como se ele fosse alguém totalmente estranho, como se ele tivesse uma doença tão contagiosa que ela precisasse ficar o mais longe dele que ela pudesse e assim ela o fez.

E naquele momento como se ela tivesse despertado de um transe ela notou que as ruas de Nova Iorque estavam escuras. Ela nem sabia há quanto tempo ela estava ali. Como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo ela pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa e olhou a hora. Havia mais de duas horas que ela estava ali, mais de duas horas que ela se afastara da filha. Aproveitando a falta de fala de Finn ela apenas decidiu que ela hora de ir embora, eles não tinham mais o que conversar.

Ele queria saber como ela escondeu a filha de todos os amigos não era? Essa fora a pergunta dele e agora ele sabia! Finn pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo apenas quando Rachel abriu a porta do apartamento pronta para sair dali.

\- O que você está fazendo? – ela apenas parou onde estava de costas para ele

\- Eu já respondi a sua pergunta – ela olhou para ele – e você respondeu as minhas! A conversa acabou! Boa noite Finn!

Dito isso ela saiu dali e fechou a porta atrás de si. Pegar um taxi fora fácil assim que ela colocou os pés na rua e em menos de meia hora ela estava em casa. Ela não podia negar que ela estava cansada, o dia fora cheio de emoções, a conversa com Finn fora emotiva e ela estava exausta.

Mas chegar em casa e ser recebida por Beatrice como se ela tivesse passado dias fora de casa parecia ser o remédio para qualquer coisa. Mais uma vez ela abraçou a menina e se deixou pensar que Beatrice de certa forma sabia do laço que existia entre elas, as vezes ela só se deixava acreditar que a criança sabia que era filha dela, mesmo que ela soubesse que essa não era a verdade.

\- Rachel? – Shelby chamou assim que notou a filha ali

Bastou que a morena olhasse para Shelby para a segunda perceber como ela estava exausta, e a mãe sabia que esse seria o resultado de qualquer conversa que Rachel pudera ter dito com Finn.

\- Ei – ela apenas respondeu ao pegar Beatrice no colo e ir até a mãe – tudo bem por aqui? Essa pequena não deu mais sustos em ninguém? – ela disse ao fazer cócegas na menina

\- Essa pequena já estava indo dormir na verdade – Shelby sorriu – ela quer ir para a escola amanhã!

\- Bea – Rachel apenas olhou a filha – o médico disse que você podia ficar em casa

\- Mas tem ensaio da festa de Natal sis – a menina respondeu chateada – e amanhã tem aula do professor Finn, eu gosto dele e das aulas dele! Eu vou cantar a maior parte da música na festa de Natal sis, eu preciso ensaiar!

\- Parece que eu já ouvi essa história antes – Leroy riu ao entrar na sala com Hiram – onde será que eu ouvi essa história mesmo Hiram?

\- Eu não tenho culpa se ela puxou todo o meu talento – Rachel voltou a fazer cócegas na menina enquanto sorria

\- E o seu gênio, a sua teimosia e a sua mania de ser diva – Hiram continuou

\- Ei – Rachel colocou a menina no chão e se aproximou dos pais – eu não sou teimosa

\- E nem ela – Shelby respondeu de onde estava

Estar em casa com a filha e os pais de certa forma fazia Rachel se sentir melhor, mesmo que ela soubesse que assim que todos fossem dormir e a casa ficasse silenciosa a conversa com Finn voltaria a cabeça dela e aquela noite seria longa. Mas por enquanto ela apenas aproveitaria aquilo, o resto ficaria para depois e assim ela fez.

 **Pronto! Agora vocês descobriram o mundo todo!  
** **Já sabem como a Rach escondeu de todo mundo que ela estava grávida! Já sabem pqe o Finn foi embora!  
** **Eu sei que desapontei vcs com o motivo dele ter ido embora - sim a SIS está desapontada desde que ela soube o 'motivo' e ela vai reclamar nos comentários - mas eu disse para vocês que vocês estavam criando muitas expectativas para o motivo dele ter ido embora!  
Ele só foi o mesmo idiota de sempre que achava que ela não merecia ele e BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ  
ACREDITEM que eu já vi um feto ser confundido com um tumor \o/ aconteceu com a mãe de uma amiga minha porque ela tinha tido um tumor no útero pouco tempo antes! A mulher dizia para o médico que aquilo era gravidez e o médico dizia que ela tumor, e então nasceu a Isabela (irmã minha amiga)!  
** **Espero que ninguém me xingue nos comentários (eu sei que vão, pqe conheço as amigas)! Titia AMA VOCÊS!  
** **COMENTEM meninas e me contem o que acharam, o que esperam e tals!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Respondendo os comentário...**

Antes de tudo eu quero dizer que eu fiquei SURPRESA com o ponto de vista de vocês sobre o ultimo capitulo! Tivemos 3 comentários e um BEM DIFERENTE do outro!

Uma ficou com raiva da Rachel, a outra do Finn e a outra até entende pqe a Rachel fez oq ela fez e não defendeu nenhum dos dois qqqqq

 **Simone:**

A menina Rachel sempre foi egoísta qqqq (como eu ja te disse no face no domingo msm) mas ela 'paga' pelas ações dela a cada dia qqq

 **Juliana:**

Primeiro, seja bem vinda! Que bom que você está gostando da FIC!  
Você foi a única a não puxar a sua 'raiva' para nenhum dos dois kkkk a unica dizendo que os dois erraram naquela ocasião qqqq

 **Sis:**

Bom que você ficaria com raiva do Finn eu ja sabia e q eu ia te 'desapontar' com o motivo dele VOCÊ JÁ SABIA! qqqq  
Ele era só o mesmo perdido de sempre qqqqqq

 **Acho que dos comentários é isso! Thanks babies que comentaram!** **Bom gente, esse próximo capitulo ficou LONGO (mais do que eu pretendia) e pode parecer desnecessário (mas não é)!**

* * *

Assim que Rachel saiu do apartamento de Finn ele apenas se sentou no sofá e encarou um ponto qualquer na parede a frente dele! Ele estava em choque!

Em choque porque mesmo que ele já soubesse que Beatrice era filha dele ouvir a confirmação sair da boca de Rachel tornara tudo ainda mais real. Ainda que junto com a confirmação ele fora obrigado a ouvir o quanto Rachel sofreu depois que ele foi embora naquele dia.

Mesmo que cada palavra dela tivesse saído carregada de mágoa por não poder chamar Beatrice de filha ou por ouvir a cada dia a menina chamar Shelby de mãe. Ele não sabia o que era isso! Ele não conhecia Beatrice até alguns meses atrás, não pessoalmente!

Ele descobriu em alguma das aulas de música que a menina não conhecia o pai, ela não tinha nenhuma ideia do que era ter um pai, assim sendo ela nunca chamara outra pessoa de pai. Mas com Rachel era diferente, Beatrice tinha uma figura materna e Rachel vira a menina crescer, aprender a falar e ter Shelby como essa figura.

Que Beatrice era filha de Rachel ele teve certeza em uma tarde há alguns anos. Ele apenas estava procurando notícias sobre a morena na internet quando algum dos sites mostrava fotos dela com uma criança.

Ela estava tão diferente e segurava aquela criança tão junto dela que Finn só pode pensar que era filha dela, mesmo que diversas notícias apontassem a criança como irmã de Rachel, Finn teve certeza das suspeitas dele ao ponto que Beatrice foi crescendo e se tornando mais parecida a Rachel.

Era claro que com a semelhança de Rachel com Shelby seria fácil que a mídia não desconfiasse de nada, mas não para ele. Ele conhecia Rachel, ele conhecia cada parte dela, ele amava cada parte dela e ele era capaz de reconhecer cada traço dela em Beatrice.

Fora isso ele só precisara fazer algumas contas para descobrir que a idade da menina na primeira foto que ele vira batia exatamente com 9 meses após a estreia de Rachel em Funny Girl, o que levava ele a apenas uma certeza! A criança era dele, confirmação que ele teve também ao ponto que a menina cresceu.

Ele perdera a noção de quanto tempo ele ficou ali sentado naquele sofá pensando em quanto tempo ele perdera da vida da menina, quanto tempo ele perdera de estar ao lado de Rachel.

Quando ele foi para o banheiro tomar um banho para se deitar já se passava das 11 da noite, o dia seguinte seria agitado na escola e ver Beatrice na aula de música seria diferente daquela vez. Foi pensando naquilo que ele dormiu naquela segunda feira.

Na terça feira, logo cedo, Beatrice estava acordada. Rachel e os pais até tentaram fazer a menina ficar em casa mas tudo que ela repetia era que tinha aula do professor Finn e que ela iria cantar na festa de Natal, então ela precisava ensaiar.

Depois de mais de meia hora tentando convencer a menina Rachel se deu por vencida e pegou as chaves do carro para levar Beatrice na escola, se ela tivesse sorte ela não veria Finn nos poucos minutos em que deixasse a menina ali.

Ver Finn naquela manhã era algo que ela realmente não queria, ela sabia que não poderia evitar de ver o mesmo talvez de tarde ou nos dias que eles estariam em Lima. Mas não no momento, a noite de ontem ainda era algo que estava bem fresca na memória dela e do jeito que ela saiu da casa dele ela sabia que haveriam perguntas, ela só preferia evitar tudo isso por agora.

Quando Rachel deixou a menina na escola Finn no pátio do colégio e apenas observou de longe a reação da primeira, ela parecia fugir de algo e ele sabia bem que era dele que ela fugia.

A terça feira correra normal, sem agito ou coisas do tipo. O mesmo aconteceu com a quarta-feira, embora Rachel soubesse que aquele era o último dia que ela teria para contar a verdade a Brody e era por isso que ele fora com ela buscar Beatrice na escola naquela tarde.

O rapaz apenas ficara na porta da escola enquanto Rachel entrou buscar Beatrice na sala dela, momento ideal para Finn se aproximar do outro.

\- Brody – ele chamou a atenção do outro – que surpresa te ver por aqui

\- Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre ver você por aqui – o outro apenas respondeu antes de sorrir – mas eu vim buscar a irmã da Rachel com ela então eu acho que esperava te ver por aqui

\- Serio mesmo que você acredita que a Beatrice é irmã da Rachel? – Por um momento Finn achou que seria interessante tocar naquele assunto com ele – Você nunca pensou que ela pode ser filha da Rachel?

\- E porque eu pensaria isso? – Brody estranhou o assunto do outro – Eu saberia se ela fosse filha da Rachel, ela me contaria!

Ao ouvir a resposta do outro Finn apenas riu, era claro que ele não conhecia Rachel o suficiente para notar o quanto a menina se parecia com ela. É claro que Rachel se parecia com Shelby e que a semelhança entre elas foi perfeita para a mentira mas depois de namorar por tanto tempo com Rachel, Finn ao menos esperava que o outro tivesse alguma dúvida sobre isso.

\- Não, nada não! – Finn desconversou ao ver Rachel apressar o passo ao ver que ele estava ali com Brody – Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas aqui!

Foi nesse momento que Rachel se aproximou deles e Beatrice apenas se jogou dos braços dela para os de Brody. Por um momento Finn sentiu inveja do outro mas ele sabia que faltava pouco para a menina ter aquela reação em relação a ele.

\- Ei Beatrice – ele chamou a atenção da menina que conversava com Brody – você já sabe a música que você vai cantar?

\- Umhum – ela olhou para ele – professor Finn conta para sis como eu canto bem e vou arrasar amanhã

\- Eu sei que você vai princesa – Rachel sorriu ao ouvir a criança – eu queria poder ver você cantar

\- Mas é só para as crianças sis – a menina disse como se já estivesse cansada de repetir aquilo e os adultos riram

\- Eu posso gravar e mandar para você se você quiser – Finn ofereceu

\- Você faria isso? – ela olhou para Finn – Você grava e manda para mim?

\- Claro que sim Rachel – o sorriso que ele deu fez ela sorrir também

\- Está vendo sis – Beatrice chamou a atenção dos adultos – agora você vai poder ver

\- Sim ela vai – Finn mexeu na franja da menina que riu – eu tenho seu número Rachel, eu te mando o vídeo

\- De verdade obrigada Finn

Para uma primeira conversa depois da noite de segunda feira até que aquilo estava indo melhor do que Rachel esperava.

\- Vamos então Rachel?

\- Vamos – ela respondeu o namorado – fale tchau para o professor Finn, Bea

A menina então se despediu de Finn e os três saíram dali, Rachel na verdade não tinha ideia de como Finn tinha o número do celular dela mas ela ficaria eternamente grata se ele gravasse o vídeo e mandasse para ela no dia seguinte.

No caminho até o apartamento de Rachel Beatrice falava sem parar, como era de costume da menina, e Brody estava estranhamente quieto. Normalmente ele daria toda a atenção que a menina estava pedindo mas hoje ele estava muito quieto e isso fez Rachel pensar se aquele era mesmo o melhor dia para ela falar sobre Beatrice para ele.

Ao chegarem em casa ela apenas mandou Beatrice para o chuveiro e entrou no quarto onde pretendia conversar com Brody.

\- Ei – ela olhou o outro sentar na cama dela – está tudo bem?

\- Sim – Brody voltou a atenção a ela – você disse que tinha algo sobre o que você precisava conversar

No mesmo momento Rachel sentiu todo o corpo dela ficar tenso, ela estava quase desistindo dessa conversa mas ela sabia que ela precisava conversar com ele sobre isso.

Seria melhor conversar com ele antes de todos os amigos saberem, até porque alguns dias separados daria tempo para que ele processasse o que ela tinha a dizer.

\- Brody eu preciso te contar uma coisa – ela se sentou ao lado dele

\- Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa Rachel

Ao ouvir o namorado ela apenas ficou ali sentada olhando para as mãos no colo dela, ela não fazia ideia de qual seria a reação dele ou descobrir que Beatrice era na verdade filha dela e não irmã como ele sempre soubera.

\- É um pouco complicado – ela falou – só isso!

\- Nada pode ser tão complicado que você não possa me contar Rachel – ele levantou o rosto dela fazendo ela olhar para ele – você sabe eu pode confiar em mim

\- Eu nem sei por onde começar – ela se levantou da cama e se afastou dele

\- Pelo começo eu acho – ele brincou tentando deixar ela menos tensa, o que aparentemente não funcionou

Rachel encarou o namorado por alguns minutos até que ela decidiu por onde começar, talvez o motivo que levava ela a contar isso para ele seria um bom ponto.

\- Brody, a Shelby vai voltar para o Canadá – ao ouvi Rachel ele apenas fez uma expressão como se ele não tivesse entendido o ponto daquilo e ela continuou – ela conseguiu um papel em um musical que vai em cartaz em Vancouver e ela se muda dentro de dois meses

\- Ta mais... – ele começou e ela suspirou antes de cortar ele

\- E a Beatrice vai ficar aqui comigo – por um momento ela só encarou ele e o olhar dele fez ela desistir daquilo por um instante – ela tem a escola, ela está no meio do ano escolar, nós não podemos tirar ela da escola agora

Ela apenas voltou a encarar o namorado por alguns instantes enquanto pensava em mais coisas para justificar que Beatrice ficaria com ela sem ter que contar a verdade, ela apenas não estava certa se ele estava pronto para saber a verdade.

\- Vancouver é tão diferente do que ela está acostumada – ela andava de um lado para outro no quarto – o frio é diferente, a cidade é diferente, os canadenses são diferentes

Por um momento Brody se lembrou da conversa com Finn e aquilo batia com todo o nervoso de Rachel naquele momento. As justificativas dela parecia um tanto infundadas até para uma criança, quem dera para ele, mas ele deixou ela continuar.

\- Ela está tão acostumada com a escola onde ela estuda – ela sorriu – e ela gosta de cantar, eu até acho que ela vai acabar na Broadway

\- O que o Finn disse faz sentido... – ele falou mais alto do que ele esperava e chamou a atenção dela

\- O que o Finn disse? – ela perguntou confusa

\- A Beatrice... – ele continuou mais para ele do que para ela – Ela é filha dele?

\- Filha de quem?

\- Filha do Finn! Ela é filha dele não é?

\- De onde você tirou isso Brody? – ela encarou ele surpresa com a conclusão do outro

\- Ela é filha do Finn não é?

\- Brody de onde você tirou isso?

\- É claro que ela é filha dele! – ele levantou da cama e respondeu mais alto do que ele pretendia – Qual outro motivo ele teria para vir me dizer que a Beatrice poderia ser sua filha!

Ao ouvir a segunda frase Rachel apenas encarou o namorado, agora ela não sabia o que dizer. Finn para variar havia se metido onde não devia e ela lembraria disso num futuro próximo.

\- Pensando bem ela é tão parecida com você! É claro que ela é parecida com a Shelby mas você é praticamente uma cópia da Shelby – ele continuou um pouco irritado o que fez ela recuar uns passos mesmo que ela estivesse longe dele - E claro que eu fui o último a saber!

\- Ninguém sabe Brody! – ela disse em um sussurro como se ela tivesse que se defender dele – só os meus pais, Shelby e o Finn! Ele descobriu sozinho inclusive! Fora isso ninguém sabe, e menos ainda a Beatrice

\- Eu não acredito nisso, eu realmente não acredito nisso!

\- Não acredita no que?

\- Nem quando eu acho que eu vou estar livre dele, eu estou 100% livre – ele riu – é claro que Finn Hudson estaria no meu caminho de alguma forma

Rachel apenas encarou o namorado, totalmente sem reação!

\- Inacreditável! A Beatrice sua filha e do Finn – ele balançou a cabeça como se quisesse negar aquilo de alguma forma – e eu só fico sabendo agora! Depois de quatro anos de namoro! Inacreditável!

\- Brody eu não vou me desculpar por isso – ela apenas encarou ele – eu preferi te contar agora que nós passaremos um tempo separados e então você vai poder pensar e digerir isso

\- Eu acho melhor eu ir embora – ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça por um momento como se negasse algo – eu acho que você me deu o bastante para pensar

\- Brody – ela chegou perto dele e tocou um dos braços dele – eu espero que de alguma forma você me entenda, mas eu não vou me desculpar por isso

\- Eu não pedi que você se desculpe – ele olhou para ela por um instante – eu sempre admirei a forma como você trata a Beatrice, como ela fosse a coisa mais importante a sua vida!

\- E ela é – ela disse sem perder nem um segundo

\- Eu sempre achei um pouco estranho na verdade – ele continuou – mas agora faz sentido, todo sentido!

Todas as vezes que ele presenciara Rachel perder noites de sono quando Beatrice estava doente ao longo daqueles anos, todas as vezes que ela ficara preocupada com a menina ao sair de casa, e tantas outras coisas que toda mãe faria por um filho.

\- Eu só não entendo porque você fez isso

\- Eu só fiz o que eu julguei ser o melhor para mim e para minha filha naquele momento

\- Sis – os dois voltaram a atenção a Beatrice que abrira a porta do quarto de repente – o jantar está pronto e a mamãe mandou eu esperar vocês mas eu estou com fome

Por um momento os dois adultos apenas riram da inocência da menina, e Brody aproveitou aquela oportunidade para estudar um pouco a menina. Ela era realmente tão parecida com Rachel.

\- Eu já estou indo Bea – Rachel sorriu, a tensão dali daquele quarto parecia ter sido dissipada com a presença da menina – você fica para jantar?

\- Não – Brody respondeu sem tirar os olhos da menina – eu acho melhor eu ir indo

\- Bea avisa então a mamãe que o Brody não vai ficar para jantar, eu já estou indo!

Ela então só observou a menina sair dali e voltou a encarar Brody, ele parecia ter visto um fantasma ao ver Beatrice ali.

\- Eu acho que eu nunca tinha notado o quanto ela é parecida com você – ele disse olhando o lugar onde Beatrice estava antes, próximo a porta – cada traço dela é uma cópia sua, o jeito dela de falar, de se mexer. Eu nunca tinha notado antes

Os dois ficaram ali algum tempo em silencio, cada um perdido em si mesmo até que Brody voltou a falar.

\- Eu vou indo então! – ele chegou próximo a ela – Eu te vejo assim que vocês voltarem de viagem certo?

\- Umhum! – ela olhou ele nos olhos – Feliz Natal – ela sorriu – manda um beijo para a sua mãe e a sua família?

\- Claro que sim! – ele segurou ela pela cintura – Feliz Natal para você também! E não se preocupa eu só acho que você me pegou bem de surpresa com tudo isso!

\- Esse tempo longo vai ser bom, você vai poder pensar e digerir isso tudo! Quando eu voltar nós conversamos direito sobre isso, sim?

Ele só confirmou com a cabeça antes de encostar os lábios nos dela e iniciar um beijo, Rachel apenas correspondeu antes deles se afastarem e ele ir embora do apartamento dela. Eles conversariam direito sobre o fato de Beatrice ser a filha dela quando passassem as festas e elas voltassem para Nova Iorque.

Ao se despedir do namorado no porta do apartamento Rachel se juntou a família na cozinha, Shelby foi a primeira a notar a filha ali.

\- Ei, como foi?

\- Foi bem – ela se sentou ao lado de Beatrice – eu acho! Vai ficar bem! Nós conversaremos melhor quando voltarmos de Lima

\- Que bom que tudo correu bem então – Leroy foi quem respondeu

\- O que aconteceu sis? – Beatrice se intrometeu na conversa

\- Coisas de adultos pequena – Rachel deu um beijo na bochecha dela – você vai entender quando for maior

\- Coisas de adulto – a menina repetiu emburrada – ninguém nunca me conta nada nessa casa

Ao ouvir a menina os quatro adultos se entreolharam e riram juntos, Beatrice nem bem tinha 5 anos mais era ótima em repetir coisas que ouvia as pessoas dizerem a volta dela.

* * *

 **Sim ficou CHATO! UM PORRE! LEVEI 3 SEMANAS PARA ESCREVER ELE simplesmente porque não conseguia ter ideia de como dar desfecho nele qqqqq mas comentem e me digam o que vocês acharam dele! E vem cena fofa no próximo capitulo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bom os comentários qqq**

 **Simone:**

 **(kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ri eternamente)**

"Não tem como não gostar do Brody, ele **todo corno manso** aceitando tudo de boas, tão fofo." W, Simone qqqqq

Ele eh corno manso SEMPRE! Sei la trouxa d+ aceita td ele eh irritante kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk e DESNECESSARIO!

 **Ju:**

Eu tambem acho que ele tem q sair logo da vida dela qqqq mas ele ainda tem umas coisas a fazer enquanto está na vida dela kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

 **Resumindo o cap foi CHATO p caray (tão chato que eu demorei ETERNO para acabar de escrever como eu disse na semana passada!**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Beatrice acordou mais animada do que qualquer outro dia, ainda que fosse 5 horas da manhã e ela não precisasse acordar até as 7.

\- Sis, acorda, sis! – Ao ouvir Beatrice e ver no relógio que passava pouco das 5 da manhã ela apenas escolheu ignorar a criança – sis, acorda! – A menina continuou impaciente – Hoje é dia da festa na escola, e eu vou cantar sis, e o professor Finn vai gravar e te mandar para você ver

\- Beatrice, são 5 horas da manhã – ela respondeu tão impaciente quanto a menina – deita aqui comigo e dorme mais um pouco

\- 5 horas da manhã? – a menina sentou na cama onde já estava antes – E falta muito até eu ir para a escola?

\- Pelo menos umas duas horas – Rachel apenas resmungou – deita aqui comigo e dorme Beatrice

\- Mas eu não quero dormir – a menina respondeu deitando na cama

\- Então fica aqui deitada comigo – como por instinto Rachel puxou a menina e a aconchegou mais perto dela – e fica quietinha quando for a hora de você ir para escola eu te chamo

\- Mas eu não quero dormir – a menina repetiu

\- Então me deixa dormir Beatrice

Rachel claramente não era a pessoa mais feliz naquele momento e Beatrice sabia quando a mãe estava irritada então a criança apenas ficou ali quieta e assim como Rachel esperava ela voltou a dormir por mais algum tempo antes que o celular de Rachel despertasse perto das 7 da manhã indicando que era hora de levantar.

Ao ouvir o celular a morena desligou rápido e notou que mesmo que a criança dissesse que não queria dormir a menina dormia abraçada a ela, por alguns minutos ela apenas abraçou um pouco mais a filha e sorriu.

\- Bea – ela chamou a criança depois de alguns minutos – acorda princesa, agora sim é hora de você ir para a escola – ela sorriu

A menina apenas se virou e escondeu o rosto no peito de Rachel que sorriu com a reação da menina.

\- Vamos pequena – ela deu um beijo na testa da menina – você precisa se arrumar para cantar na escola e o professor Finn gravar para me mandar – ela repetiu as palavras da menina de horas antes

\- Rachel? – Shelby abriu a porta do quarto depois de bater – A Beatrice está aqui?

\- A Beatrice acordou ali pelas 5 da manhã toda animada para ir para escola – elas olharam a menina agarrada a Rachel e sorriram – o que não parece estar acontecendo agora

\- Vamos Bea – Shelby chamou – você vai se atrasar e a Rachel precisa se arrumar para te levar para escola

Ao ouvir Shelby a menina apenas soltou Rachel e se virou na cama para olhar a mais velha.

\- Parece que alguém vai ter que tomar um banho gelado para acordar – Rachel disse rindo ao se levantar da cama e pegar a menina no colo

\- Eu não quero banho gelado – Beatrice respondeu ao deitar a cabeça no vão do pescoço de Rachel – eu estou com sono

\- Você não parecia com sono quando veio me acordar as 5 da manhã! Mãe você me traz uma roupa para ela? Eu vou dar um banho nela e depois eu me arrumo também – já entrando no banheiro

Rachel então deu um banho na menina, que assim que despertou falava sem parar sobre a apresentação na escola e sobre como ela sabia toda a letra da música e tudo seria perfeito. Quando as duas já estavam prontas e de café tomado Rachel saiu levar a menina na escola e resolver algumas coisas na rua antes de viajar naquela tarde.

Próximo as 10 da manhã quando ela resolvera parar em uma cafeteria e tomar um café antes de continuar o que tinha que fazer pela rua antes de ir buscar Beatrice na escola ela notou que o celular dela tocava dentro da bolsa e o identificador mostrava um número desconhecido na tela.

\- Alo? Quem é? – ela começou receosa

\- Rachel? Sou eu – ele parou por um momento - Você tem como atender uma chamada de facetime agora?

\- Finn? – ela perguntou como se não tivesse reconhecido a voz dele

\- Sim Rachel, sou eu! Você tem como atender?

\- Sim, eu estou em um café – ela respondeu sem entender – eu vou só adicionar o seu número aqui e já te chamo

\- Tudo bem, você tem um minuto – e ele desligou

Aquela conversa parecia meio estranha, ainda mais porque ele estava na escola naquele momento e Rachel sabia que não era horário de intervalo mas mesmo assim ela adicionou o número dele na agenda e chamou Finn no aplicativo de chamada de vídeos do iPhone. No primeiro toque ele atendeu.

\- Ei, eu ia gravar e te mandar – ele apareceu sorridente na tela e ela se segurou para não rir também – mas eu achei que você ia gostar mais de ver ao vivo

Assim que terminou de falar Finn virou a câmera do celular e agora Rachel via o palco montado no colégio. Foi só então que ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo e sorriu, logo as crianças da sala de Beatrice estavam em cima do palco e começaram a cantar a música que a menina tanto falara nos últimos dias.

Assim que sentiu alguma lágrimas escorrerem Rachel deu graças a Deus que ela se sentara em uma mesa em um dos cantos da cafeteria, assim ela não chamaria a atenção de muitas pessoas por estar chorando naquele momento com um fone de ouvidos e vidrada na tela do celular.

A apresentação durou menos de cinco minutos e assim que as crianças saíram do palco Finn voltou a câmera para ele e sorriu ao ver Rachel claramente emocionada olhando a tela do celular.

\- Você estava chorando? – ele perguntou ainda que já soubesse a resposta

\- Não! – ela respondeu mesmo sabendo que ele vira ela enxugar uma lagrima

\- Rachel – ele apenas riu

\- De verdade obrigada por isso – foi tudo o que ela pode responder

\- Eu pedi para a professora dela gravar e eu te mando mais tarde, eu só achei que você gostaria de assistir ao vivo mesmo assim

\- Obrigada Finn – ela sorriu – eu preciso desligar, eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver antes de viajar

\- Tudo bem

\- Mas uma vez, obrigada!

Isso foi tudo que Finn ouviu antes da ligação ser desconectada por Rachel. Ainda na cafeteria Rachel sorriu ao desligar a ligação, Beatrice estava mais do que perfeita naquele palco da escola cantando com os coleguinhas como se ela fosse uma estrela.

Ela sempre soubera que a voz da menina era boa para o canto, e é claro que mesmo se a menina fosse terrível ela se emocionaria do mesmo jeito ao ver a filha em cima daquele palco, mais uma vez ela agradeceu Finn em silencio por permitir que ela assistisse aquilo.

O pouco que restava da manhã Rachel apenas fez mais algumas coisas que precisava e próximo a uma da tarde foi buscar Beatrice na escola, já que esse seria o horário que a menina sairia naquele dia!

\- Ei! – Rachel escutou alguém chamar atrás dela enquanto se dirigia a sala de Beatrice já dentro da escola e se virou, ela sabia quem era – Eu queria te dar isso!

\- O que é isso? – Ela apenas perguntou ao pegar o DVD da mão de Finn

\- É a apresentação da Beatrice – ele sorriu para ela – na verdade é toda a apresentação que tivemos hoje de manhã! Eu achei que você ia preferir ter em um DVD do que no seu celular!

\- Obrigada!

\- Ela se parece ainda mais com você quando ela canta – ele começou analisando a reação dela – ela até consegue dançar enquanto canta, o que com certeza ela não puxou de mim

A última frase dele fez Rachel rir. Não que ela dançasse bem, ela era consciente disso! Mas ela ao menos era capaz de andar e dançar enquanto cantava, coisa que Finn nunca foi muito bom.

\- Obrigada Finn! – ela encarou ele pela primeira vez naquela conversa – Pelo facetime e pelo DVD – ela sorriu – de verdade!

\- Não tem de que!

\- Bom, eu vou lá pegar a Beatrice – ela respondeu guardando o DVD na bolsa e quebrando o contato visual entre eles – eu tenho voo marcado já!

Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa Rachel já se afastava dele! Ele sabia que a conversa entre eles na segunda feira não fora o suficiente para resolver todas as diferenças entre eles e que provavelmente eles ainda teriam muito a conversar sobre aquilo, mas pelo menos eles eram capazes de conversar civilizadamente.

Ao se afastar de Finn Rachel se dirigiu a sala de Beatrice e pegou a menina, depois da criança se despedir dos colegas e da professora. No caminho até em casa Beatrice falou sem parar sobre a apresentação e sobre como todos aplaudiram ela depois que a música acabou.

Já em casa Rachel deu um banho na menina e elas se arrumaram para a viagem. Shelby, Leroy e Hiram já estavam prontos o que permitiu que dentro de uma hora todos estivessem dentro do taxi em direção ao aeroporto a caminho de Lima, em Ohio.

* * *

 **Ah gente o post foi fofo ne? *-*  
Ele ligando para ela para ela poder ver a filha deles cantar e tals qqqqq MORRO DE AMORES!**

 **Semana que vem talvez seja o post dela contando para geral sobre a Beatrice (menos para a Beatrice qqq)  
COMENTEM e me contem o de sempre qqqq**


	28. Chapter 28

**Respondendo os comentários:**

 **Sis:**

'Brody é homem ou um saco de batatas?' Ele é um SACO DE BATATAS qqqqq kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (ela comentou o post da semana passada essa semana gente! Pqe ela finge que le toda semana qqqqq )

 **Geral:**

Finn sendo fofo pqe ele É FOFO (obvio de talcon - Simone entende) qqqqq vcs não vão conseguir odiar o Finn simplesmente pqe ele é um panaca mais ele é um panaca FOFO! #3beijos

 **E vamos ao post de hoje que não traz ainda o esperado pqe tinha que chegar na parte de todos estarem juntos e tals qqqqqq**

* * *

Quando o taxi parou na frente da casa dos pais de Rachel em Lima já era quase seis da tarde e Beatrice reclamava de fome, mesmo que eles tivessem comprado diversas coisas para a criança comer durante o voo e no caminho do aeroporto até Lima.

Eles logo tiraram a bagagem do carro e entraram em casa, a casa onde Rachel crescera e vivera até ela se mudar para Nova Iorque. Era bom estar de volta ali algumas vezes, mesmo que aquela casa fosse cheia de lembranças que algumas vezes ela preferia esquecer.

Enquanto Rachel deu um banho em Beatrice e arrumou a menina com o pijama para aquela noite Shelby arrumou algo para ele jantarem e antes das 8 eles estavam já sentados a mesa.

Após o jantar Beatrice foi para a sala ver qualquer desenho que passava na TV a cabo de Leroy e Hiram enquanto os adultos continuavam na cozinha.

\- Ei Rachel – Leroy começou enquanto a filha lavava a louça da pia – seus amigos já estão todos aqui?

\- Sim – ela desviou o olhar da louça para os pais sentados a mesa por um momento – Quinn e o Puck voltaram na segunda, Santana e Brittany vieram com eles, Kurt e Blaine devem estar chegando hoje com o Finn, os outros voltaram no domingo mesmo!

Por alguns minutos eles ficaram em silencio, apenas se ouvia a água que Rachel usava para enxaguar a louça, as portas de armários que Hiram abria e fechava ao guardar as coisas e algumas vezes as taças de vinho que Shelby e Leroy tornavam a colocar em cima da mesa.

\- Eu estava pensando em reunir todos amanhã – ela disse depois de uns instante – e talvez contar tudo...

Leroy, Hiram e Shelby apenas olharam a filha. Era claro que ela não estava esperando por uma resposta de nenhum deles, então ela continuou.

\- O Finn já sabe – ela continuou com os olhos atentos a louça da pia – o Brody também... Eu acho que eu vou aproveitar o Natal e todos reunidos aqui para contar aos outros

\- Quanto antes melhor Rachel – Shelby respondeu antes dos outros

\- Eu quero que a Carole e o Burt estejam presentes, eles são avós também... – ela comentou mais para ela mesma – e será mais fácil se eu contar enquanto estivermos aqui

\- Você pode chamar todos aqui se você quiser – Leroy comentou – um de nós pode sair com a Beatrice

\- Eu tinha pensado em ir até a casa da Carole – ela finamente encarou os pais – eu não sei

\- Como você preferir filha – Hiram sentou a mesa junto aos outros dois – você só precisa nos avisar que horário alguém precisará sair com a Beatrice

\- Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para o Finn – ela suspirou – e depois para todos os outros

E o assunto acabou ali, Rachel apenas secou as mãos no pano que Hiram usava antes e saiu dali antes de dar um beijo em cada um dos pais, checar Beatrice na sala e subir para o quarto tomar um banho e decidir sobre o dia seguinte.

Antes de entrar no chuveiro ela mandou uma SMS para Finn dizendo que contaria todos no dia seguinte, inclusive aos pais dele, e que combinaria um almoço com os amigos na casa dos pais dela e então ela contaria.

Ele apenas respondeu com um simples 'OK', e então ela enviou a mensagem aos amigos pedindo que todos confirmassem se poderiam ir e então ela entrou no banheiro.

Quando ela saiu dali, quase meia hora depois ela notou algumas mensagens no celular que ela deixou para ver depois. Naquele momento ela apenas se trocou e se juntou a Beatrice no sofá da sala, ela apenas passaria um tempo com a filha. Ela teria tempo de ver as mensagens mais tarde.

Próximo as dez da noite Beatrice já dormia no sofá da sala e Rachel apenas sorriu ao pegar a menina no colo para levar a criança até o quarto onde elas dormiriam, o mesmo quarto que havia sido dela por tantos anos.

Ao deixar Beatrice agasalhada na cama ela checou aos mensagens dos amigos no celular, todos eles confirmando a presença no almoço e voltou a sala onde se juntou aos pais que assistiam algo na TV.

\- Eu convidei todos para almoçarem aqui – ela comentou ao tomar um gole do vinho que Hiram serviu a ela – eu achei melhor que ir até a casa da Carole

\- E a Beatrice?

\- Vocês podem levar ela e a Beth até o parquinho do shopping – ela disse para Leroy e Hiram – eu queria que a Shelby ficasse aqui se não tiver problema

\- Claro que não tem filha – Shelby respondeu

\- Amanhã cedo nós podemos sair comprar algumas coisas para o almoço

\- Sim – Leroy confirmou – amanhã nos pensamos nisso

O resto da noite foi calma, Rachel e os pais terminaram a garrafa de vinho antes de subirem para dormir. A manhã seguinte seria agitada e o almoço e a tarde com os amigos idem.

Ao se deitar na cama e abraçar a filha Rachel se deixou pensar na reação dos amigos ao saberem a verdade sobre Beatrice. A reação de Kurt e Santana talvez fosse a que mais preocupasse ela naquele momento, afinal ela morava com eles quando descobriu que estava grávida e se mudou para a casa de Shelby.

Mas ela sabia que ela só teria que lidar com isso no dia seguinte, então agora era melhor apenas ter a filha nos braços dela e descansar, o dia seguinte seria cheio.

Assim que o celular de Rachel despertou na manhã seguinte, indicando que eram 8:30 ela desligou o alarme para evitar que Beatrice acordasse também. Depois de se arrumar para o dia ela desceu para encontrar Shelby, Hiram e Leroy na cozinha onde ela se serviu de uma xícara de café e algumas torradas antes de se sentar a mesa com eles.

\- Pronta para sair? – Hiram perguntou

\- Sim, nós podemos ir assim que acabarmos de tomar café!

\- E a Beatrice? – Shelby perguntou

\- Eu deixei ela dormindo – Rachel sorriu – ela deve dormir mais um pouco

\- Eu fico com ela então – ela devolveu o sorriso a filha

Logo após tomar café e se arrumarem Rachel saiu com Leroy e Hiram comprar coisas para a casa e para o almoço com os amigos de Rachel. Pouco mais de um hora depois eles voltaram para casa com comida suficiente para aquele almoço e para os dias que Shelby, Beatrice e Rachel ficariam ali com eles.

Beatrice já estava acordada e brincava com algumas bonecas na sala da casa enquanto os adultos começaram o almoço próximo as 11 da manhã. Próximo ao meio dia Quinn chegou com Puck e Beth, que foi logo brincar com Beatrice enquanto Quinn foi ajudar na cozinha e Puck se juntou a Hiram e Leroy em uma conversa animada.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Carole e Burt e se dividiram pela casa conversando com os que já estavam por ali. Carole na cozinha com Quinn, Rachel e Shelby enquanto Finn, Kurt e Blaine se juntaram aos outros na sala. As meninas já brincavam no quintal da parte de trás da casa.

Em pouco mais de uma hora a casa estava cheia. Tina, Mercedes, Santana e Brittany haviam chegado juntamente com Sam, Mike e Artie e todos conversavam animadamente durante o almoço na mesa montada nos fundos da casa dos pais de Rachel.

* * *

 **Próximo domingo (nesse mesmo batlocal, nesse mesmo bathorário - que é la pelas 20:00 hrs) tem a Rachel contando para os amigos PROMETO!  
Então comentem e contem a tia o que vocês acharam sobre o post e até semana que vem!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Comentários:**

 **Simone:**

Aquilo nao foi um comentário! APENAS

 **Sis:**

7º PARABÉNS SIS KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK SEM COMENTÁRIOS SOBRE!

 **Ju:**

A resposta para o seu comentario entra nos comentários gerais kkkkkkk

 **Geral:**

Primeiro de tudo quando o Finn respondeu so 'OK' para a sms dela não tive intenção nenhuma com isso eu só fiquei com preguiça de sei lá _detalhar uma sms de resposta dele? oO'_ kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk então não entendi pqe vcs ficaram irritadas com a resposta dele kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk mas OK né!

Bom ai vem a Rachel contando para os amigos e eu ja sei que não ficou 'tao bom' qto vcs esperam até pqe tive um ' _bloqueio_ ' essa semana e quase que nem termino o post e ia ficar sem post hoje qqqq

Mesmo porque Kurt e Santana só vão dar um 'barraco' pqe vcs querem pqe EUZINHA não vejo motivos para eles darem um barraco pela filha q nao eh deles qqqqqq (então não reclamem se ficar ruim o post qqqq pqe serio bloquiei aqui para escrever mesmo!)

 **Vamos ao post então né qqqqq**

* * *

Foi quando todos acabaram o almoço e a sobremesa que os olhares de Finn passaram a deixar Rachel nervosa, ela sabia que hora ou outra ela teria que tocar no assunto que trazia todos ali.

Como se lessem os pensamentos dela Leroy e Hiram decidiram que era hora de levar as meninas para o shopping e assim eles saíram com uma Beatrice mais que animada acompanhada de uma Beth igualmente entusiasmada.

\- Crianças – Quinn riu ao ver as meninas saírem com os pais de Rachel – quem vê acha que eu nunca levo essa menina no shopping

\- Como se a Beatrice saiu daqui muito diferente – elas riram juntas

Após Leroy e Hiram saírem com as crianças todos voltaram para o interior da casa onde o frio daquela época de dezembro não poderia ser tão sentido e Rachel respirou fundo quando notou Finn parado logo atrás dela.

\- O que você quer Finn? – ela perguntou sem nem se dar ao trabalho de se virar para ele

\- Você tem certeza que você quer mesmo fazer isso?

\- Eu vou ter que fazer um dia – ela se virou para ele e notou a preocupação nos olhos dele – a Shelby vai viajar daqui aproximadamente um mês, eu não vou ter outra oportunidade de juntar todos e contar a verdade

\- Se você está decidida então tudo bem para mim – ele respondeu ainda sem tirar os olhos dela

Após encarar Finn por alguns instantes Rachel apenas se dirigiu a sala onde todos os amigos conversavam sentados nos sofás e pelo chão, todos confortáveis, e chamou a atenção de todos dizendo que precisava contar algo a eles.

O olhar de Shelby disse a ela tudo que ela já sabia. Que ela estava ali com ela naquele momento, o mesmo ela viu nos poucos segundo que passou os olhos por Finn. Ainda que eles não estivessem no melhor momento, ou no momento mais amigável, da relação entre eles saber que ela podia contar com ele era algo que a fazia relaxar por um momento.

Quando ela obteve a atenção de todos ela respirou fundo novamente ao se sentar em uma das poltronas da sala dos pais e pensar mais uma vez em como começar aquela história.

\- Antes de tudo eu só queria pedir a todos que tentem me entender de alguma forma! – ela respirou fundo e um silencio segui por ali – Na verdade eu nem sei por onde começar!

\- Que tal pelo começo Berry? – Puck provocou do lugar onde estava sentado no chão ao lado de Sam, e todos ali riram.

Todos menos Rachel, Shelby e Finn. Porém a única que pareceu notar que a coisa era mais séria do que podia parecer foi Carole, que estava sentada ao lado do marido em dos sofás.

\- Muito engraçado Noah – Rachel ainda tentou rir – mas a coisa é realmente séria! Na verdade eu nem sei por onde começar então eu vou falar logo!

Ao passar o olhar pelos amigos da sala por um momento ela fixou os olhos nos de Finn e encontrou neles parte do que ela precisava naquele momento com um discreto movimento de cabeça ele assentiu a encorajando a continuar e assim ela o fez.

\- Há quase seis anos atrás, quando eu me mudei com a Shelby para o Canadá – ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo – a Shelby não estava doente! Na verdade ninguém estava doente, a viagem para o Canadá foi só uma desculpa! Uma desculpa porque eu queria fugir de tudo e de todos, porque eu achei naquele momento que me afastar de todos seria uma saída. Principalmente do Kurt e da Santana que moravam comigo naquele momento!

Dito aquilo ela apenas passou os olhos de Kurt para Santana, os dois amigos pareciam não entender bem ao certo o que ela falava. Na verdade ninguém ali parecia entender.

\- Eu tinha acabado de me recuperar mais uma vez, – ela soltou um suspiro – Funny Girl estava indo às mil maravilhas e de repente eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo na minha vida! Eu não esperava aquilo e por mais que eu soubesse que era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na vida de uma mulher eu não queria que ninguém soubesse! Quando eu fui para o Canadá a Shelby não estava doente...

\- Você já disso isso Berry! – Santana interrompeu já entediada com a conversa

\- Eu estava grávida! – ela disse quase em um sussurro como se precisasse dizer aquilo naquele mesmo instante

\- Você estava o que? – O grito de Santana que seguiu a declaração assustou Brittany que estava sentada ao lado dela

Antes de repetir o que acabara de dizer Rachel respirou fundo e voltou a encarar Finn por um breve instante, e em seguida encarou Shelby. Ela sabia que o grito de Santana era só o começo do que estava por vir.

\- Eu estava grávida! Daquela vez eu tinha certeza!

\- Grávida? – Kurt repetiu como se não tivesse entendido o significado daquilo

\- Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse! Então eu arrumei a desculpa perfeita!

\- Um tanto egoísta da sua parte – Kurt disse em um tom que ela sabia ser irritado

\- Eu combinei com a Shelby, me mudei para a casa dela e fiz Funny Girl até que os sinais ficassem mais claros – ela suspirou – e então eu fugi de todos!

Durante todo o momento Finn encarava Rachel e por mais que ele tivesse vontade de dizer algo ele sabia que aquilo era algo que ela teria que contar aos amigos. A ele só restava estar ali e dar alguma forma de apoio a ela caso ela precisasse.

\- A Beatrice – Kurt sussurrou – você tem noção de como você foi egoísta?

\- Egoísta? – Santana resolveu ajudar – Egoísta é pouco para ela!

E foi nesse momento que Finn resolveu se intrometer, mesmo que ele também achasse a atitude dela um tanto egoísta como Kurt e Santana vocalizaram.

\- Pessoal

\- Que foi Finn? Ela escondeu uma criança de todos nós por seis anos e você não acha que ela é egoísta? – Santana encarou ele – Não, espera! Ela escondeu a sua filha de você se você ainda não entendeu! – ela continuou sarcástica – Olha só Kurt – ela chamou a atenção do outro – nós não fomos amigos o bastante para ela confiar em nós e dizer que estava grávida!

Santana estava irritada, e Rachel sabia disso. Ela sabia também que a latina agora falaria tudo o que lhe viesse a mente, mesmo que fosse para jogar Kurt contra ela. Ela sabia que os dois amigos seriam os que ficariam mais chateados com tudo aquilo, ela já esperava aquela reação deles.

\- Eu nunca disse isso Santana!

\- Nós fomos bons o bastante para recolher cada um dos pedaços dela que ficaram por aquele apartamento! – Santana continuou como se não tivesse ouvido Rachel – Nós servimos para nos revezar em turnos e fazer ela levantar da cama e comer algo para ir para o teatro durante mais de 30 dias! Nós éramos amigos o bastante para isso mas não para saber que ela estava grávida!

\- Não é nada disso Santana, pelo amor de Deus! – Rachel levantou a voz – Eu não sei o que seria de mim se eu não tivesse você e o Kurt naquele apartamento durante todos aqueles dias mas eu não sabia o que fazer naquele momento

\- Contar teria sido uma boa opção – Kurt respondeu tão irritado e chateado quanto Santana

\- Contar a vocês faria com que o Finn soubesse! – ela pausou um instante – Contar para você – ela se dirigiu diretamente ao Kurt – faria com que o Finn soubesse!

\- O típico egoísmo de Rachel Berry!

\- Agora a culpa é minha! – Kurt respondeu irritado

Rachel sabia o quanto aquilo havia sido egoísta da parte dela, Santana tinha razão sobre isso, mesmo que todas as coisas que ela ouvira da amiga naquele momento não fizesse o menor sentido. Quanto a Kurt a culpa não era dele, a culpa fora dela mesma e em certa parte de Finn. Mas os problemas entre eles envolveu a todos os outros presentes ali naquela sala. Em especial Kurt, Santana, Carole, Burt, Blaine e Shelby, sem contar Beatrice.

* * *

 **Sim ficou HORRIVEL esse post e eu sei disso qqqq mas estou tentando fazer o que vocês vem pedindo qqqq Santana e Kurt darem um barraco (oq nao era a minha ideia inicial de qdo a Rachel fosse contar e tals)!  
**  
 **COMENTEM e me digam quão _ruim_ ese post ficou!**

 **Até semana que vem babies!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Primeiro de tudo! Não postei ontem! Sorry? qqqqq Cheguei cansada de Analandia e não postei mesmo qqq  
** **Agora vamos aos comentarios!**

 **Que bom q vocês gostaram do cap anterior pqe eu nem revisei pqe eu ja sabia q estava terrivel e como eu ja disse era desnecessario para mim! Aqui vai o capitulo que eu pretendia para esse momento e tals qqqqq**

 **Se divirtam!**

* * *

Por alguns minutos todos resolveram comentar sobre a revelação de Rachel em conversas paralelas, foi o que deu a Rachel uma chance de observar os amigos por um momento.

Quanto ao último comentário de Kurt? Não a culpa não fora dele, e ela sabia disso. A culpa era só dela e de Finn, a culpa era do fracasso que virara o relacionamento deles quando a hora se tornarem adultos bateu a porta deles.

A culpa foi da pressão em se tornarem alguém depois do fim do colégio. Toda a vida de uma pessoa parece ter que ser decidida no exato momento em que as férias após a formatura da escola acabam.

Tudo deve estar decido nesse momento e eles não tinham nada decidido na vida deles. Não na vida como um casal! Não o que eles fariam depois do casamento! Rachel parecia ser a única a ter algo planejado: casar, mudar para Nova Iorque, estudar em NYADA, começar os testes para a Broadway e Finn sempre ao lado dele. Mas ele nem se quer sabia o que faria na manhã seguinte ao casamento, e aquilo não era certo.

Enquanto todos continuavam a discutir sobre os erros de Rachel naquela situação, ela apenas se levantou da poltrona, esperando não ser notada, e se dirigiu a sacada da parte de trás da casa, onde eles almoçaram horas antes, e se sentou em um dos bancos por ali, ficar sozinha era melhor do que ver todos falarem de você como se você não estivesse ali para ouvir.

Que cada um deles pensasse o que quisesse dela, só ela entendia o motivo das ações dela em relação a Beatrice. Mesmo que ela sofresse hoje em dia por elas, ninguém ali era capaz de entender e era nisso que ela pensava quando a porta se bateu perto dela e alguém se aproximou.

\- Posso me sentar aqui? – a voz calma de Carole fez Rachel olhar para a mulher, ela apenas assentiu voltando a olhar o jardim a frente dela – Eu já sabia!

Por alguns minutos Rachel apenas ficou em silencio e se deixou pensar no que Carole acabara de dizer. É claro que ela sabia, Finn devia ter contado em algum momento naqueles últimos meses.

\- É claro que o Finn me disse – ela respondeu à pergunta de Rachel sem que a morena precisasse vocalizar aquilo – mas antes disso eu já sabia! Eu soube no momento em que você trouxe ela a Lima pela primeira vez! Quanto tempo ela tinha? Algo próximo a um ano?

\- Sim! Ela tinha completado um ano – Rachel respondeu ainda olhando para frente

\- Quando eu olhei para ela a primeira vez eu soube que ela era sua filha – o sorriso estava claro na voz de Carole – e do Finn! Ela tem o sorriso dele e os seus olhos! Mas você chegou dizendo que ela era filha da Shelby e eu só me deixei levar

\- Você sempre tratou ela como sua neta – Rachel sorriu por um momento – desde a primeira vez! Sempre fazendo as vontades dela quando tinha oportunidade, sempre dando presentes como se ela fosse sua neta!

\- E ela sempre foi! - Carole completou - Sabe eu entendo o que você fez !

A declaração de Carole fez Rachel olhar para ela com olhos curiosos, fora Shelby, aquela mulher era a primeira a dizer que entendia o que Rachel fez.

\- Eu sou mãe! – Carole continuou – Eu criei o Finn sozinha e eu sei que eu faria de tudo para proteger o meu filho! Mesmo que isso só fizesse sentido para mim!

\- Eu agradeço Carole – ela pegou a mão da mais velha e deu um fraco aperto – eu sei que eu fui egoísta me afastando de todos e escondendo isso do Finn mas eu só pensei em proteger a minha filha! Eu paguei por isso! Eu pago a cada vez que a Beatrice chama a Shelby de mãe, a cada vez que eu sou privada de chamar ela de filha! Deus, a primeira palavra dela foi 'mãe' e isso não foi direcionado a mim

Quando os olhos de Rachel se encheram de lágrimas ela apenas olhou para cima e respirou fundo em uma tentativa de segurar aquilo dentro dos olhos.

\- Nenhum deles ali dentro é capaz de entender os motivos que te levaram a isso! – Carole respondeu depois de um tempo, o que fez Rachel voltar a olhar para ela – Talvez a Quinn entenda! A Shelby entende e eu entendo! De resto eles vão apenas discutir por um tempo e depois isso vai passar!

\- A Santana e o Kurt me odeiam! Eu podia ter contado para eles mas eu só preferi deixar tudo para trás e fugir para o Canadá!

\- O Kurt só está chateado – Carole sorriu – você conhece o Kurt, ele vai brigar por uns dias e depois lá estará ele mimando a Beatrice como se ele soubesse que ela era a sobrinha dele esse tempo todo! E a Santana... Dizem que cão que ladra não morde não é mesmo?

Ao ultimo comentário de Carole Rachel se deixou rir e as duas ficaram ali em silencio por mais algum tempo até que a porta que dividia a cozinha e a sacada ali de fora se abriu e por ali passaram uma Beatrice e uma Beth correndo animadas.

\- Ei, ei, ei! Eu já disse que ai fora não mocinhas! – a voz de Quinn seguiu as duas crianças pela porta e as crianças pararam de correr para olhar para ela – Para dentro as duas! Eu tenho certeza que a Beatrice tem bastante coisas para vocês brincarem dentro de casa

\- Sim ela trouxe brinquedos o suficiente para brincar dentro de casa – Rachel respondeu – ei mocinha, você voltou do shopping e nem veio me dar um beijo!

Assim que Rachel abriu os braços a menina foi até ela e a abraçou escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Rachel. Carole e Quinn apenas observaram a cena e sorriram entre elas, naquele momento Carole soube que Quinn entendia o motivo de Rachel ao fazer tudo aquilo, fossem eles quais fossem.

\- Agora vai para dentro vai – Rachel deu um beijo nos cabelos dela antes de soltar a menina – está frio para você e a Beth ficarem brincando aqui fora!

Ao ouvir Rachel Beatrice foi até Beth e pegou a mão dela antes das duas entrarem juntas e correrem atrás de algo para brincar deixando as três mulheres ali fora.

\- Ei – Quinn começou no tom bem característico dela – você desapareceu do nada!

\- Eu só cansei de ouvir todos comentando sobre as minhas atitudes como se eu não estivesse ali – ela sorriu fraco para a amiga e Carole deu um leve aperto na mão dela que estava apoiada no banco entre elas

\- Você conhece a Santana, Rachel – Quinn sorriu ao se aproximar e se sentar do outro lado dela – e conhece o Kurt melhor do que ninguém! Eles vão ficar bravos por alguns dias, vão te ignorar durante mais alguns outros e depois eles vão acabar entendendo!

\- Eu realmente espero que sim – ela forçou um sorriso para a amiga novamente – Beatrice é sobrinha dele e ela realmente gosta da Santana!

\- Vem vamos entrar – Quinn se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela – eles já pararam de comentar por hoje e eu estou começando a ficar com frio de ficar aqui fora!

Depois de olhar Quinn por algum instante ela segurou a mão da amiga e se levantou estendendo a outra mão para Carole para que a mais velha se levantasse também e então as três entraram em casa. De fato o assunto ali dentro já era outro e agora corria entre as lembranças de todos na escola e o Glee Club, as viagens, os namoros, as brigas e tudo o que envolvia aquele grupo de amigos.

Era bom relembrar tudo aquilo, mesmo que fosse uma realidade distante deles agora, quando cada um tinha sua vida e seus problemas independente dos outros. O maior problema agora não era quem namoraria quem ou como eles ganhariam as competições do coral. Agora os problemas eram reais e as preocupações também! Afinal eles não eram mais adolescentes.

* * *

 **SIM eu sempre pensei na Carole sabendo desde sempre mesmo sem ninguém ter contado!  
Simplesmente pqe é filha do filho dela e tals qqqqq  
Contem o que acharam e COMENTEM!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Post fora do dia só para preencher os atrasados qqqqq domingo pretendo que tenha mais!**

 **Domingo eu respondo os comentários que tinham no ultimo post PROMETO!**

* * *

Um pouco mais de conversa e logo a noite se aproximava e alguns dos amigos começaram a se despedirem para irem passar o Natal com suas respectivas famílias.

Rachel acabava de se despedir de Quinn, Beth e Puck na sacada do lado de fora da casa quando sentiu que não estava mais ali sozinha, e ela sabia quem estava ali mesmo que a pessoa não tivesse dito nada.

Finn aproveitou que ela estava ali fora para se aproximar por alguns instantes, fazia tempo que ele queria perguntar algo que seria perfeito naquela situação. Quando ele parou logo atrás dela e ela não se virou ele achou melhor apenas ficar ali em silencio até que ela dissesse algo.

\- O que você quer Finn? – Rachel perguntou quando percebeu que ele não falaria nada e se sentou nos degraus da escada que havia ali

\- Só saber como você está depois de tudo isso – ele respondeu se sentando nas escadas com ela

\- Depois de ouvir dos meus melhores amigos como eu fui egoísta ao fazer o que eu fiz? – ela olhou para ele um instante e voltou a olhar para frente – Eu não sei!

\- Rachel - ele chamou e ela voltou o olhar para ele – você conhece o Kurt, e conhece a Santana. Eles ficaram chateados é claro mas logo isso passa e eles voltarão a ser os mesmos de sempre

\- Dessa vez eu não sei – ela forçou um sorriso

\- Você sabe Rachel – ele sorriu para ela – eles são assim! Kurt Hummel é o principal rival de Rachel Berry quando se fala em drama – ele fez uma pausa e ela desviou o olhar para o chão sorrindo – e a Santana? Ela é só essa pessoa explosiva que ela sempre foi, logo ela vai se dar conta das besteiras que te disse e vai querer ouvir os seus motivos para isso

Ao ouvir Finn ela apenas ficou em silencio e continuou a olhar o chão, ele apenas a observou por alguns momentos. Ela sabia, assim como ele, que tudo logo ficaria bem. E então ele fez pergunta que queria fazer há tempos.

\- Eu queria que a Beatrice passasse o Natal conosco – ao ouvir isso Rachel olhou para ele – não só ela, todos vocês! Sua mãe, seus pais, você e a Beatrice! – ao silencio dela ele continuou – Você sabe o quanto eu gosto do Natal e vocês chegaram ontem aposto que não tiveram tempo de programar nada! – ele fez outra pausa e ela continuou em silencio – Eu só pensei que – ele desviou o olhar dela para o degrau da escada embaixo dele – minha filha poderia passar essa noite de Natal comigo!

Ao ouvir aquilo ela só continuou em silencio, e ao ver que ele olhava para o chão se deixou sorrir, um sorriso sincero de quem olha para a mais adorável criança. Era exatamente isso que Finn parecia sempre que o Natal se aproximava, uma adorável criança extasiada com todas as luzes e a magia que o Natal trazia com ele. Aquela era definitivamente uma parte dele que o tempo conservara e ela gostava daquilo, ela sempre gostou daquilo.

\- Eu não sei Finn – ela desfez o sorriso e tentou o máximo não mostrar o sorriso na voz ao responder – o Kurt está bravo comigo e a Beatrice não sabe nada sobre vocês

\- O Kurt não fará nada que possa estragar essa noite – ele olhou para ela – e a Beatrice não precisa saber, eu sei, você sabe! A Beatrice sempre gostou da minha mãe e do Burt, e o Kurt e o Blaine são os mesmos tios que ela sempre conheceu, qual o problema?

\- Eu não sei – ela olhou para frente – eu preciso ver com os meus pais e a Shelby...

\- Eu já falei com eles – ele sorriu – eles me disseram que só dependia de você! Por favor Rachel, minha mãe e o Burt adoraram a ideia e até o Blaine e o Kurt tinham gostado antes de chegar aqui

\- Você já falou com a sua mãe e o Burt?

\- Rachel, a minha mãe já sabia...

\- Ela me disse isso – ela sabia ao que ele se referia

\- E então? – ele perguntou com tanta expectativa no olhar que voltou a parecer a criança em noite de Natal

\- Tudo bem Finn – ela fez uma pausa – mas se eu perceber que o Kurt está desconfortável ou algo assim eu venho embora na mesma hora

\- Ele não vai Rachel – ele sorriu – você sabe que não!

\- Então parece que nós temos uma noite de Natal Hudson-Hummel Berry não?

\- Como nos velhos tempos!

A resposta dele foi tão automática que Rachel se assustou com ela e por um momento voltou os pensamentos a quando eles namoravam no colegial e passaram alguns Natais exatamente daquela forma na casa de uma das duas família, eles eram felizes naqueles dias e isso era tão diferente da situação que eles estavam agora.

Mas ela apenas preferiu espantar aqueles pensamentos e esperar que a noite fosse boa e que Beatrice aproveitasse o Natal junto a parte da família que ela apenas conhecia como amigos de Rachel. Eles ainda permaneciam sentados no degrau da escada, em silencio, quando Beatrice abriu a porta chamando a atenção de Rachel.

\- Ei pequena vem aqui – ela estendeu uma das mãos para a menina certa do olhar de Finn nelas duas – o Finn convidou nós duas, – ela continuou quando Beatrice chegou até ela - a mamãe e os meus pais para passar o Natal lá na casa da Carole, você quer ir?

Finn apenas observava a naturalidade da menina ao se sentar no colo de Rachel e se aninhar a ela como se quisesse se proteger do vento gelado que fazia ali fora. E Rachel aconchegar a menina como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ela tinha na vida.

Aquele amor de mãe era tão claro que ele sorriu ao tentar imaginar como Santana, Brittany, Kurt e Blaine conviveram os últimos cinco anos perto delas sem nem ao menos desconfiar de que a menina era filha dela.

\- Eu quero – a menina respondeu animada – nós podemos sis?

\- Claro que sim meu amor – ela sorriu para a menina – então vamos entrar e avisar a todos que nós vamos?

\- Sim – a criança quase gritou e se levantou do colo dela

\- Então entra pequena, eu já estou indo

Ao ver as duas se levantarem Finn também se levantou e ficou ali parado ao lado de Rachel observando a menina dar um beijo na mais velha e entrar na casa exatamente como lhe fora ordenado, e sorriu.

\- Que foi? – Rachel perguntou ao ver o sorriso bobo no rosto dele

\- Eu não sei como Santana, Brittany, Kurt e Blaine nunca desconfiaram de nada – ele voltou a olhar para ela – está tudo tão na cara! O jeito como você olha para ela, como você trata ela...

\- Talvez eles nunca observaram de verdade – ela deu de ombros – ou só acreditaram que ela era filha da Shelby e nunca pararam para analisar a situação, não sei! É melhor nós entrarmos antes que ela volte aqui. Eu prefiro que ela fique lá dentro, está frio aqui fora

Ao dizer isso ela se aproximou da porta e Finn a seguiu em silencio, antes mesmo de entrarem se podia ouvir a voz de Beatrice contando aos presentes que ela iria passar o Natal na casa de Carole e Burt. Ao entrarem eles apenas se juntaram aos outros em um conversa que durou pouco tempo até que Carole, Burt, Kurt, Blaine e Finn foram embora, logo todos se juntariam novamente para a noite de Natal.


	32. Chapter 32

**ooooooh eu voltei qqqq mas nao prometo que nao sumirei de novo qqqqq  
**

 **Mas ai esta um cap bem longo para compensar a demora toda qqqq**

* * *

Logo que todos foram embora Rachel subiu com Beatrice para se arrumar e arrumar a filha para a festa de Natal na casa de Finn. Embora ela ainda estivesse um pouco preocupada com a reação de Kurt a revelação, ela faria o possível para que a noite fosse o mais agradável possível!

Por Beatrice, que nem ao menos imaginava que passaria o Natal com toda a família, e por Finn, quem sempre gostara desse feriado em especial. Quando elas desceram para a sala Shelby, Hiram e Leroy já estavam também prontos na sala de estar da casa.

\- Mas olhem só que meninas mais lindas as nossas – Hiram sorriu ao ver as duas descerem as escadas

\- Obrigada, nós somos lindas mesmo – Rachel brincou ao chegar ao pé da escada com Beatrice

\- Olha só mamãe eu não estou igualzinha a sis? – A menina segurou as pontas do vestido de mangas longas e deu uma volta para todos verem o vestido

Shelby apenas sorriu e desviou a atenção para Rachel antes de responder a menina.

\- Igualzinha meu amor!

\- Eu diria que eu estou vendo a Rachel quando tinha essa idade parada bem a nossa frente – Leroy sorriu ao admirar a semelhança entre a filha e a neta

\- A Beatrice insistiu em colocar esse vestido vermelho quando viu o meu vestido – Rachel comentou – ainda bem que o vestido tem mangas e é quente o suficiente para o frio que está lá fora!

\- Eu não estou com frio – a menina respondeu querendo fazer parte do assunto

\- Não até nós saímos de casa pequena! – Shelby se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentada – Acho melhor nós irmos afinal está ficando tarde e os Hummel-Hudson estão nos esperando!

O caminho todo Beatrice falava animada como sempre enquanto Shelby respondia a menina e Rachel parecia pensativa de mais olhando para o lado de fora da janela como se as casas do lado de fora do carro fossem a coisa mais interessante por ali,

Assim que chegaram na casa de Carole e Burt Beatrice cumprimentou a todos e como sempre grudara em Blaine pedindo que ele brincasse com ela, exatamente como sempre acontecia quando Blaine e Kurt estavam por perto.

Kurt no entanto apesar de ter cumprimentado Shelby, Leroy, Hiram e Beatrice fez questão de ignorar Rachel como ela já esperava e foi Finn quem deu um sorriso como se pedindo desculpas pelo irmão a ela.

Apesar disso a noite corria agradável por ali, pouco depois que eles chegaram o jantar foi servido e a conversa fluiu fácil como sempre acontecia entre as duas famílias.

Ali sentada na mesa e a observar todos conversarem animados, inclusive Kurt que contava algo sobre Nova Iorque a Leroy, Rachel se deixou pensar em como seria se eles fossem realmente a grande família que eles se encaminham a ser no passado.

Se o casamento entre ela e Finn ao fim do colegial realmente tivesse acontecido e Beatrice fosse o fruto do casamento deles ao invés de uma única noite de paixão, que veio acompanhada de decepções na noite seguinte.

Naquele momento ela mais parecia fora dali, apenas observando o que acontecia a frente dela como se ela estivesse assistindo a uma grande e feliz família em um dos tantos filmes que costumam passar na televisão na época do Natal.

Por um momento ali, sentado aquela mesa, Finn se deixou o mesmo e ao passar o olhar por todos que estavam ali ele deixou o olhar se fixar por mais tempo na mulher sentada a frente dele e imaginar se ela pensava a mesma coisa que ele naquele momento.

Eles poderiam ser uma grande família de verdade, eles poderiam ter tido aquilo há alguns anos atrás e eles ainda podiam ter aquilo agora bastava que os dois quisessem aquilo.

\- Rachel? – Shelby chamou a atenção dela despertando Finn ao mesmo tempo

\- Oi – ela balançou a cabeça como se espantasse todos os pensamentos de minutos antes, afinal eles não eram aquela grande família – desculpa eu acho que eu estava longe – ela sorriu sem graça

\- Acho que nós percebemos isso! – Carole sorriu calorosa – Blaine estava nos falando que agora em janeiro vocês vão fazer algumas apresentações do musical

\- Sim! – ela sorriu ao trocar um olhar rápido com Blaine e voltar a atenção a Carole – Investidores são necessários certo?

\- Mesmo quando a estrela do musical tem mais de um Tony na estante de casa? – Burt brincou

\- Parece que sim

Ela sorriu de uma forma mais sincera dessa vez, ter um Tony naquele momento ajudaria a chamar investidores para o musical mas não traria dinheiro ainda que ela não fosse a única atriz a ter um prêmio como aquele e estar no elenco do musical.

Algumas vezes apostar em novos diretores e em algo totalmente original era um pouco mais difícil e embora ela e Blaine estivessem apostando bastante que eles chegaram a Broadway ainda assim investidores eram necessários.

Logo após o jantar Carole, Rachel e Shelby se incumbiram de tirar a mesa, guardar a comida que sobrara e arrumar a cozinha enquanto os homens e Beatrice foram para a sala. Beatrice sempre grudada em Kurt e Blaine como sempre, e por um momento Rachel se sentiu aliviada ao ver que o problema de Kurt com ela não se estendera a menina e que ele agia normalmente com ela.

Com toda a louça devidamente lavada e arrumada em seus lugares as três se dirigiram a sala onde os outros estavam e Rachel sorriu ao ver Finn sentado no chão brincando com Beatrice com um quebra cabeça, que ela lembrava ser dele.

A menina falava sem parar e ele respondia tão animado que Rachel duvidava que Leroy, Hiram, Blaine e Kurt pudessem ouvir a televisão, onde um filme qualquer era exibido, ou conversar sem que os dois atrapalhassem.

\- Quantas crianças tem sentadas ali no chão? – Carole perguntou em um tom que apenas Rachel e Shelby foram capazes de ouvir

\- Duas? – Shelby respondeu enquanto Rachel ainda sorria ao analisar a cena

\- Eu acho que ela puxou dele essa animação toda pelo Natal – Rachel comentou sem desviar o olhar

\- Eu nunca havia pensado nisso – Shelby respondeu

\- Finn sempre gostou do Natal – Carole sorriu – as luzes coloridas por todos os lados, as famílias reunidas – ela fez uma pausa – ainda que nós não tivéssemos isso

\- A família de vocês sempre foi o suficiente para ele – Rachel comentou e Carole sabia disso – eu me lembro de como ele ficou quando você e o Burt resolveram se casar

E então as três riram. Era certo que parte do surto de Finn ao descobrir sobre o casamento era por pensar que Carole estava tentando substituir o pai dele, mas ainda assim ficou claro o receio dele ao mudar aquele estilo de família que ele e Carole tinham.

\- Ei sis – Beatrice chamou parecendo notar a morena por ali – vem ver o quebra cabeça que eu estou montando com o Finn

Sem precisar que Beatrice chamasse duas vezes Rachel foi até eles e se sentou no chão ao lado da criança para ajudar com a montagem do quebra cabeça, e ali ela ficou até ver Kurt se afastar dos outros. Talvez aquela fosse uma oportunidade para ela conseguir conversar com o amigo e ela foi atrás dele.

\- Ei – ela chamou parada a porta da cozinha onde Kurt pegava água

Por um momento o silencio se instaurou ali, Rachel não sabia o que falar e Kurt apenas não queria ter que falar com ela.

\- Eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu – ela começou – eu fui egoísta eu sei, mas eu só não queria que o Finn soubesse e essa foi a única forma

\- Eu não teria contado – Kurt respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar para ela

E mais uma vez o silencio chegou por ali, Kurt apenas olhava a parede a frente dele como se algo interessante estivesse acontecendo a frente dele e Rachel apenas olhava o amigo.

\- Eu sou sua amiga Kurt – ela respirou fundo – mas o Finn ainda é seu irmão!

\- O que me lembra que eu convivi com a minha sobrinha por quase cinco anos sem nem ao menos saber que ela era minha sobrinha! – ele virou e encarou Rachel por um momento - Não insiste Rachel, eu não entendo porque você fez isso e nem porque você foi tão egoísta então não insista!

Assim que ele acabou o que tinha a dizer ele passou por ela na porta da cozinha e voltou para a sala. Rachel apenas fechou os olhos e encostou na parede e era ali que ela estava alguns minutos depois quando sentiu a presença de Finn e abriu os olhos.

\- Ei, tudo bem? – ele perguntou e a hesitação na voz dele era evidente

\- Umhum – ela respondeu e respirou fundo tentando conter as lagrimas – eu só ouvi do Kurt mais uma vez o quanto eu fui egoísta e o quanto ele sente por ter convivido com a Beatrice sem saber que ela é sobrinha dele

\- Ele vai superar isso Rachel – ele sorriu e levantou o rosto dela a fazendo olhar para ele

Assim que o olhar dela encontrou o dele Rachel sentiu uma vontade enorme de se jogar nos braços dele e chorar como ela podia fazer antigamente, quando eles eram só adolescentes descobrindo a vida e o amor sem medo do que aconteceria depois.

Mas ela não era mais aquela menina! Finn não era mais aquele garoto! E os dois pareciam ter descoberto, sozinhos, mais sobre a vida do que eles pretendiam quando eram adolescentes!

\- Eu comprei uma coisinha para a Beatrice – ele disse um tempo depois – eu sei que os presentes só deveriam ser abertos amanhã mas eu não vou estar com ela e eu queria dar para ela pessoalmente

\- Tudo bem – ela sorriu ao ver nele parte do Finn que ela costumara conhecer tão bem no passado

\- Está no meu quarto – ele disse – tudo bem se nós formos até lá?

\- Ela é sua filha Finn – ela respondeu como se fosse obvio – porque teria problema de você levar ela até o seu quarto?

\- O nós inclui você! – ele respondeu apenas – Eu tenho algo para você também!

Ao ouvir aquilo Rachel apenas ficou em silencio por alguns instantes como se ponderasse aquilo.

\- É só um presente Rachel – ele insistiu como se aquilo fosse ajudar na decisão dela

\- Finn – ela começou como se as palavras fugissem logo em seguida

\- É só um presente Rachel – ele sorriu nervoso – aliás não é como se você não tivesse estado no meu antigo quarto milhares de vezes no passado

\- Tudo bem – ela pareceu ceder – vamos lá então que logo depois eu irei embora, parece que tem alguém ali que não vai passar da meia noite – ela respondeu ao olhar a filha já encostada em Shelby no sofá e menos animada do que ela estava antes

\- Ela parece uma miniatura sua – ele sorriu – eu já disso isso?

\- Você talvez tenha mencionado isso algumas vezes! – ela sorriu também – Ei Bea – ela chamou a menina que imediatamente olhou para ela de onde estava – vem cá!

Assim que a menina chegou até ela Rachel sorriu ao ver a criança coçando os olhos e claramente sonolenta. Claramente todo o dia agitado e as correrias com Beth pela casa durante a tarde pareciam ter chegado em forma de sono.

\- O Finn me disse que tem um presente para você – ela sorriu – você quer ver?

\- Umhum – a menina respondeu balançando a cabeça e estendendo os braços para Rachel pegá-la no colo

\- Tudo bem se eu pegar você ao invés da Rachel? – Finn se ofereceu antes que Rachel pegasse a menina

Beatrice apenas olhou dele para a irmã como se perguntasse em silencio se ela podia ir no colo dele e quando Rachel assentiu ela esticou os braços para ele, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele assim que possível.

Finn e Rachel subiram as escadas em silencio e ela seguiu ele até o quarto como se ele guiasse um caminho que ela não conhecesse e de certa forma aquilo parecia estranho. Ao chegar no quarto ele colocou Beatrice sentada na cama, e Rachel se sentou ao lado dela, enquanto foi pegar o presente.

\- Ei mocinha – ela fez cócegas na menina – se você dormir não vai ver o presente que o Finn tem para você

E como toda criança ao processar a palavra presente a menina pareceu mais acordada e disposta do que antes e sorriu para Rachel.

\- A vovó Carole também tem um presente para mim? E o tio Kurt e o tio Blaine? – ela perguntou olhando Rachel que apenas sorriu

\- Eu tenho certeza que sim – Finn respondeu voltando a parar em frente a elas – mas me parece que o dia de abrir presentes é só amanhã cedo não?

\- Só os do Papai Noel – a menina rebateu ao olhar Finn

\- Me parece justo – ele sorriu ao estender a caixinha para a menina

Beatrice pegou o presente e olhou para Rachel numa silenciosa pergunta se deveria abrir o presente.

\- Abre meu amor – Rachel sorriu para ela antes perceber o olhar expectante de Finn para a menina

Em silencio Beatrice abriu o presente e quando viu uma caixinha dentro de todo o papel ela tornou a olhar Rachel que apenas sorriu e ajudou a menina a abrir a caixa que claramente trazia alguma joia dentro.

Ao ver o que tinha dentro da caixa Rachel olhou Finn como se perguntasse algo a ele antes de voltar o olhar aos olhos brilhantes da menina.

\- Olha sis, é uma correntinha com um B de Beatrice – ela passou o dedo sobre a letra – e olha essa pedrinha como brilha

\- Ela brilha igual os seus olhos Beatrice – Finn comentou claramente feliz ao ver a reação da filha a correntinha

Rachel ainda observava em silencio a menina admirar a corrente que mais parecia uma miniatura da que Finn dera a ela há alguns dias na festa de aniversário dela. Inclusive a pedra de diamante que adornava a peça e que era cara demais para uma criança de 5 anos.

\- Finn – ela começou e ele já sabia o que estava por vir

\- É só um presente – ele cortou Rachel

\- Você devia dar uma dessa para a sis também – Beatrice comentou ainda sem tirar os olhos da peça – mas com a letra R! É com a letra R que começa o seu nome não é sis?

\- Sim meu amor – Rachel desviou a atenção de Finn para a menina

\- Eu devia não é mesmo? – Finn perguntou a menina antes de sorrir - Eu vou pensar se ela merece!

\- Eu acho que ela merece – Beatrice olhou para ele e sorriu. Algo a mais para lembrar Rachel nela

Antes que Finn respondesse qualquer coisa Rachel se levantou da cama pronta para sair dali.

\- Bea vamos? Já está tarde e me parece que alguém vai dormir antes mesmo de chegar em casa – ela sorriu para a menina

\- Mas já?

\- Sim senhorita, vamos? – ela disse estendendo a mão para a criança

\- Eu não quero ir embora – a criança respondeu se levantando da cama ainda assim

\- Mas está na hora mocinha! Vai lá com a mamãe e dizer que nós já vamos?

\- Mas eu não quero ir!

\- Porque não? Eu estou com sono – Finn comentou – você não?

Antes de responder Beatrice apenas olhou para ele como se confirmasse o que ele dizia.

\- Um pouco só – ela se deu por vencida – mas eu não queria ir embora está tão legal aqui!

\- Mas daqui a pouco todos já vão dormir e aí eu tenho certeza que não vai mais estar legal

\- É verdade né? – a menina respondeu ao apoiar o dedo indicador na bochecha de uma maneira tão Rachel que os dois adultos sorriram ao ver aquilo

\- Então vai lá chamar a mamãe que eu já vou descer

Assim que a menina saiu do quarto Rachel se afastou um pouco de Finn e o encarou e ele soube o porquê dela tirar a menina dali.

\- Rachel é só um presente – ele começou como se tentasse se defender

\- Um pingente de ouro Finn – ela respondeu – com uma pedra de diamante para uma criança de 5 anos!

\- Eu não resisti – ele sorriu – quando eu fui procurar algo para te dar de presente no seu aniversário eu vi também esse pingente e essa correntinha e eu só quis dar para ela

\- Quanto custou isso Finn?

\- Não interessa Rachel – ele subiu o tom de voz ao perceber o tom irritado dela – ela é minha filha!

\- Ela nem tem cinco anos Finn!

\- Não me importa – ele disse um pouco mais baixo que antes – ela é minha filha Rachel e se eu ver algo que eu acho que eu quero dar para ela não me importa quanto vai custar, se eu puder pagar eu vou dar

Naquele momento Rachel não sabia se estava irritada pelo fato dele ter dado um pingente de ouro com uma pedra de diamante crava nela a uma menina de cinco anos ou se ela estava irritada porque aquele gesto trouxe de volta tudo o que ela sentiu há alguns dias atrás na sacada do apartamento dela, no momento que Finn encostou os lábios nos dela e o mundo em volta deles desapareceu.

Finn por outro lado não entendia porque ela estava tão irritada pelo presente que ele deu a Beatrice mas de certa forma ele sabia que isso era algo que ele não iria descobrir então talvez nem adiantasse discutir com ela naquele momento.

\- Eu preciso ir embora – ela respondeu como se tivesse desistido de discutir – boa noite Finn!

E antes que ele pudesse responder algo ela saiu dali e desceu em busca de Beatrice e dos pais dela, quando Finn desceu ela já se despedia de todos na porta da casa.

* * *

 **Entao comentem mocinhas e me xinguem pela demora a postar e tals qqqq  
Me sigam tambem no twitter e me xinguem por la tambem LeaMVideos**

 **Titia love you all!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey girls, here I'm!**  
 **SIM levei ANOS! Sei lá to sem inspiração (ou sem vontade) para postar MAS aqui estou e mesmo que demore vou continuar qqqq**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Rachel acordou com o vibrar insistente do celular no criado mudo ao lado da cama e antes que o barulho acordasse Beatrice, que dormia calma do outro da cama, ela atendeu antes mesmo de ver quem ligava.

\- Rachel, desculpa, eu te acordei! – a voz de Finn era clara

\- Sim você me acordou!

\- É – ele começou sem graça pelo tom de voz dela – realmente me desculpa, eu ia tocar a campainha mas eu achei tudo muito quieto e...

\- Que horas são Finn? – ela cortou ele

\- Quase onze, eu acho! Eu só queria dar os presentes da Beatrice e algumas coisas que a minha mãe, Kurt e Blaine mandaram para você e seus pais. A Beatrice já acordou?

\- Não! – ela respondeu ao checar a filha – Você está aqui na porta de casa?

\- Dentro do carro – ele riu nervoso – está um pouco mais frio hoje!

Rachel fez uma pausa antes de responder, como se considerasse se devia ou não descer e abrir a porta para ele. Parte dela preferia não fazer isso mas ele era o pai de Beatrice e ela sabia que mesmo que a menina não soubesse a verdade ela merecia esses pequenos momentos com o pai. Ainda mais Finn que tanto gostava dessa época de Natal, Beatrice merecia isso! E ele também!

\- Tá – ela começou um pouco depois e ouviu Finn soltar uma respiração como um adolescente que espera a mãe dizer se vai ou não emprestar o carro para um encontro com uma garota – me dá uns cinco minutos que eu vou acordar a Beatrice e descer com ela

\- Enquanto isso eu vou tirando os presentes do carro – ele respondeu e ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo

\- Tudo bem – ela disse e estava claro que a ligação terminava ali

\- Rachel? – ele chamou antes dela desligar – Obrigado!

Rachel então apenas desligou sem responder nada e por pouco tempo pensou se ele realmente precisava agradecer por ela, de certa forma, permitir que ele passasse a manhã de Natal com a filha deles.

Antes que ela se deixasse perder em pensamentos e mais pensamentos sobre Finn, Beatrice e a relação que existiu entre ela e Finn no passado ela acariciou os cabelos da filha e chamou a menina.

\- Bea? Acorda pequena – ela sussurrou ao dar um beijo leve na testa da menina

A criança apenas resmungou algo e virou de lado na cama se aninhando um pouco mais a ela.

\- O Finn está lá em baixo e me disse que trouxe presentes – Rachel continuou

E a palavra chave foi PRESENTE! No próximo instante a menina abriu os dois olhos como se já estivesse acordada há tempos e Rachel sorriu.

\- O professor Finn? – a menina perguntou ao se sentar na cama

\- Sim meu amor, o professor Finn mas você não está na escola então pode chamar ele de tio Finn ou só de Finn, que tal?

\- Igual o tio Puck, o tio Blaine e o tio Kurt? – a menina perguntou confusa

\- Sim, igual eles todos! – ela disse ao se levantar da cama e prender o cabelo – agora vem escovar esses dentes que o Finn disse que está frio e ele está lá fora esperando

Pouco mais de 5 minutos depois Rachel abriu a porta da casa e viu os presentes ali na fora e Finn dentro do carro. Assim que ele viu a porta se abrir ele desceu do carro e se dirigiu até ela.

\- Bom dia Rachel, e feliz Natal – ela fez uma pausa – mesmo que você não comemore o Natal

\- Bom dia Finn – ela sorriu – feliz Natal para você também, a Beatrice está ali na sala

Finn então pegou as sacolas dos presentes que estavam do lado de fora da casa e entrou com elas, e ela fechou a porta. Ele estava um pouco tenso e Rachel percebeu isso ainda no telefone, talvez isso fosse por causa da reação dela ao presente que ele deu a Beatrice na noite anterior.

Assim que a criança viu Finn com os presente correu até ele e falava sem parar, Rachel por um momento teve certeza de que aquilo seria o suficiente para acordar os outros se eles ainda estivessem dormindo.

E assim foi, pouco tempo depois Shelby desceu as escadas e se dirigiu a cozinha após dar bom dia e feliz Natal a todos, Leroy e Hiram desceram em seguida e acompanharam Shelby na cozinha enquanto Rachel, Finn e Beatrice estavam na sala.

Com os presentes já abertos Beatrice agora escolhia um brinquedo novo a cada um minuto para que Finn e Rachel brincassem com ela.

\- Rachel? Vocês tomaram café? – Shelby apareceu na porta da sala

\- Ainda não – ela sorriu ao desviar a atenção da filha para a mãe – parece que tem algum que se alimentou de outras coisas essa manhã

\- Finn? Você toma café com a gente? – Shelby perguntou chamando a atenção dele

\- Eu tomei café antes de sair de casa, obrigado

\- Uma xícara de café Finn – ela insistiu

\- Tudo bem, uma xícara de café – ele sorriu para a mais velha

\- Vem Beatrice, depois você brinca mais filha

\- Mas mãe eu quero brincar agora

\- Agora você vai tomar café mocinha – Rachel começou ao se levantar do sofá – depois você brinca mais

\- Mas o Finn vai embora depois – a menina respondeu como se fosse obvil

Finn e Rachel apenas se entreolharam como se não fossem necessárias palavras naquele momento.

\- Depois nós brincamos mais um pouco antes de eu ir embora Bea – Finn respondeu

\- Você promete? – a menina perguntou

\- Claro que sim! Agora vamos tomar café – ele disse se levantando do chão

Foi então que a menina levantou e correu para a cozinha antes mesmo que os dois adultos pudessem dar um passo. E Finn resolveu aproveitar aquele momento para entregar a Rachel o presente que ele pretendia entregar na noite anterior.

\- Rachel? – ele começou receoso – O seu presente que eu te dar ontem – ele estendeu uma sacola que estava em cima do sofá a ela

\- Meu presente? – ela pegou a sacola

\- Eu disse ontem que tinha um presente para ela e outro para você – ele respondeu desviando o olhar dela como se estivesse desconfortável

Rachel apenas observou Finn antes de responder qualquer coisa. Ele ainda olhava para qualquer outro local da sala que não fosse ela e tinha uma das mãos na nuca. Reação típica dele quando estava nervoso desde que eles eram adolescentes e ela sorriu.

\- Bem, obrigada Finn – ela continuou a observar ele – eu realmente vou pedir desculpas mas com tudo isso que aconteceu esses dias eu mal comprei presente para Beatrice

\- Eu não quero um presente de volta Rachel – ele voltou a olhar para ela - eu só quis te dar isso e eu comprei

Os dois ficaram em silencio enquanto ela abria o embrulho, dentro dele um livro que ela queria já tinha algum tempo mas que ainda não tinha comprado por estar em falta na maioria das livraria de Nova Iorque. Ao ver o olhar dela confuso para o presente ele respondeu antes que ela colocasse em palavras a pergunta que ela tinha em mente.

\- O Kurt me disse que você estava procurando esse livro – ele respondeu e ela desviou o olhar do livro para ele – eu estava em uma livraria outro dia, achei e comprei para você

\- Obrigada Finn – ela sorriu voltando a olhar o livro – esse livro está em falta na maioria das livrarias, deve ser por isso que continua sendo o Best Seller #1 do The New York Times mesmo depois de semanas do lançamento

Assim que ela ficou em silencio ela sabia o olhar de Finn estava fixo nela, ela não precisava olhar para ele para saber disso. Talvez fosse alguma forma de conexão entre eles que deixasse isso claro, ou talvez fosse o calor que ela sentia dentro de si naquele momento que a fazia ter certeza que ele olhava para ela como ele fizera tantas vezes quando eles namoravam.

Essa mesma conexão fez com ela desviasse o olhar do livro para os olhos dele mesmo que ela não quisesse isso, e assim eles ficaram por alguns instantes até que Rachel voltou a si e desviou o olhar. Era melhor que eles fosse para a cozinha!

\- É – ela começou um pouco sem graça – é melhor nós irmos antes que o café esfrie

\- Sim – ele respondeu ainda com o olhar firme nela mas como ela já havia saído dali Finn apenas a seguiu para a cozinha

* * *

 **Me digam o que acharam girls, e orem para que o próximo post não leve mais uns 3 anos para sair qqqq  
Titia Love vocês**


	34. Chapter 34

Durante o café o clima entre Finn e Rachel parecia mais ameno. A conversa da mesa algumas vezes foi focada em Finn e o emprego como professor em escolas de Nova Iorque, algumas vezes sobre como ele terminara ensinando música entre tantas outras matérias.

Durante algumas vezes Rachel não pode evitar se sentir orgulhosa dele, afinal ele era antes o garoto que terminara o colegial sem ter a mínima ideia do que fazer com o resto da vida dele e meses depois se mostrou tão bom com o Glee Club, na ausência do Mr. Schue que ela teve certeza que aquela terminaria sendo a paixão dele.

Outras vezes a conversa rodeou entre Rachel, Broadway, Beatrice e a vida em Nova Iorque. Finn parecia de certa forma nunca suficiente com o tanto de informação que ele discretamente tentava tirar de cada um deles sobre a filha e a vida de Rachel depois dele.

Em alguns momentos a conversa chegou a Brody e Finn fez o máximo que pode para mudar rápido o assunto, aquele realmente não era um assunto que ele queria saber, ainda mais ouvir Beatrice dizer o quanto ela gostava de Brody. Sorte a dele que tirando Beatrice os outros sabiam que ele assunto se tornaria desconfortável e logo mudavam de assunto cada vez que Brody era mencionado.

Foi quando Shelby levantou da mesa com a intenção de levar as coisas sujas para a pia que Beatrice quase pulou da cadeira já pronta para voltar a brincar.

\- Vem tio Finn – ela foi até a cadeira onde ele estava sentado – vamos voltar a brincar!

Antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa foi Rachel quem respondeu por ele.

\- Beatrice, eu acho que o Finn precisa voltar para a casa da Carole

\- Não! Ele precisa brincar comigo – a menina respondeu olhando Rachel

Então foi a vez de Finn cortar Rachel antes que ela tivesse uma resposta para a menina, aliás ele não via problema em passar o dia todo com a menina se Rachel também não tivesse problemas com isso.

\- Não, tudo bem! – ele respondeu desviando o olhar da menina para Rachel – Se eu não for atrapalhar eu posso ficar e brincar com ela

\- Ta vendo sis – Beatrice respondeu – ele pode ficar!

\- Beatrice! – Rachel repreendeu o tom da menina

\- Vamos Finn, vamos brincar!

Finn apenas foi com a menina para a sala onde eles brincavam antes e Rachel suspirou fundo quando a menina estava longe o bastante, o que chamou a atenção de Shelby, Hiram e Leroy.

\- Filha – Leroy chamou a atenção dela para ele

\- Ela nem sabe da verdade e grudou assim nele – ela voltou a respirar fundo – o que eu faço agora?

\- Rachel – Shelby foi a até a filha e desviou o olhar para onde Rachel tinha o dela – ela gosta dele e isso é natural – elas continuaram a olhar a criança brincar com Finn como se conhecesse ele desde sempre – eles tem uma conexão e você sabe disso!

\- Além disso quem não gosta dele? – Hiram comentou ao rir

\- Vocês quando eu comecei a namorar com ele? – Rachel comentou como se aquilo justificasse algo

\- Não foi bem assim – Leroy se defendeu

\- Você é a nossa única filha e tinha só 15 anos – Hiram completou

\- Ótimo motivo – Rachel riu e voltou a ajudar Shelby a tirar as coisas da mesa do café

\- Quando vocês voltam para Nova Iorque? – Leroy mudou de assunto

\- Beatrice tem aula na primeira segunda de janeiro e além disso eu fiquei de ajudar a Quinn com algumas coisas da mudança, então voltamos dia 2

\- E quando você viaja Shelby?

\- No início de fevereiro eu preciso ir para o Canadá definir alguns últimos detalhes do musical – ela respondeu a pergunta de Leroy enquanto começava a lavar parte da louça – definitivo eu devo ir no início de março

Assim que Shelby terminou o que dizia Leroy e Hiram olharam Rachel como se perguntassem algo.

\- Ok, eu não quero falar disso agora – ela respondeu ao sair da cozinha

Contar sobre Beatrice para os amigos era um tanto recente para ela ter que falar sobre quando ela contaria para Beatrice que Shelby se mudaria de Nova Iorque e que a menina ficaria com ela em Nova Iorque.

Ainda mais para falar sobre quando ela finalmente contaria para a menina que ao invés de ser a irmã que Beatrice acreditava que ela era que na verdade ela era a mãe de Beatrice e que Shelby na verdade era a avó da menina.

Na verdade o maior medo de Rachel ao contar não era de fato a rejeição da menina, e sim o tanto que a pequena ficaria confusa ao saber que tudo que ela conhecia sobre a família dela até aquele momento na verdade não era bem daquela forma.

Beatrice ainda nem tinha 5 anos e ela tinha certeza que aquilo deixaria a menina confusa e perdida por um tempo, até que ela se acostumasse com a nova realidade.

E depois ainda vinha a parte onde em algum momento ela teria que contar que o 'tio' Finn era na verdade o pai de Beatrice. A menina estava crescendo e com isso as perguntas aumentaram, depois da escola a menina parecia sentir mais falta do pai.

Aliás na escola ela via os pais de outras crianças e começara a entender que todo mundo tinha um pai, ainda que este não morasse com a mãe. Todos ali tinha um pai, sabiam quem ele era e mesmo que os pais da criança fossem separados de alguma forma a criança tinha contato com o pai. Todos, menos Beatrice!

Ao chegar na sala assim que a criança notou a presença dela, Beatrice a fez sentar no chão e brincar com eles. E novamente eles pareciam a família que eles deveriam ser. Reunidos na sala, no dia de Natal!

Ainda que Rachel não comemorasse aquela data ela sabia o quanto aquele momento era importante para Finn e de alguma forma ela só se deixou levar pela agitação da menina que parecia querer brincar com todos os brinquedos ao mesmo tempo.


	35. Chapter 35

Depois do Natal a semana passou rapidamente. Rachel viu alguns dos amigos em alguns lugares onde foi pela cidade, como supermercado, lojas, shopping e afins.

A única pessoa que ela vira todos os vira foram Finn, quem todos os dias parecia ter uma desculpa para ir a casa dos pais dela e acabava ficando algumas horas brincando com Beatrice na parte da tarde.

Já na manhã do dia 2, como Rachel já havia avisado Leroy e Hiram, Beatrice, Shelby e Rachel estavam já no aeroporto para voltar a Nova Iorque, e como se isso fosse uma mera coincidencia ali estavam também Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana e Brittany.

Apesar do clima tenso entre Santana, Kurt e Rachel os outros pareciam estar bem e conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido, ainda mais Beatrice que parecia estar mais que feliz com tantos tios e tias disponivéis para entretê-la até que o voo fosse anunciado.

Ao chegar em Nova Iorque as despedidas pareceram tão estranhas quanto todo o tempo que passaram juntos entre o aeroporto e Nova Iorque e embora a cara de Santana e Kurt mostrasse o quanto eles queriam sair dali o mais rápido possivel Finn se ofereceu para acompanhar Rachel, Shelby e Beatrice até o taxi e assim ajudar com as bagagens.

\- Ei – Finn chamou a atenção de Rachel antes dela entrar no taxi – você sabe que isso não vai durar tanto

\- Eu espero que não – ela forçou um sorriso

\- É só a Santana e o Kurt, você conhece eles! Mais alguns dias de volta a rotina e eles vão repensar o que te disseram

\- Eu realmente espero que sim Finn – ela ouviu Beatrice chamar pela segunda vez – bom melhor eu ir

\- Sim – foi só o que ele respondeu antes de abrir a porta para ela

Assim que Rachel entrou no taxi Finn fechou a porta e se abaixou ao nivel da janela para se despedir de Shelby e Beatrice, e logo depois se juntou a Kurt e Blaine que acabavam de colocar a bagagem de Brittany e Santana no taxi e se despediam das meninas.

\- Ei – ele chamou a atenção de todos – vocês sabem que estão pegando pesado com ela

\- Disse o trouxa apaixonado capaz de perdoar qualquer coisa que ela faça – Santana retrucou

\- Ela mentiu para nós Finn – Kurt respondeu antes que Finn formulasse algo para responder a Santana – simplesmente não achou que poderia confiar em nós

\- Ela teve dos motivos dela Kurt! Egoístas, ela mesma admitiu isso, mas ela teve dos motivos dela – Blaine respondeu mesmo sabendo que receberia um olhar contrariado dos outros

\- Você não teria me contado Kurt? – Finn encarou o irmão – Se você soubesse que a Rachel estava grávida e ia esconder isso de mim você não me contaria?

Tomado pela surpresa da pergunta Kurt apenas devolveu o olhar de Finn, todos sabiam a resposta àquela pergunta.

\- Pensa nisso Kurt – Finn continuou – E você Santana, faça o mesmo porque embora você tenha amadurecido e seja hoje uma das melhores amigas dela você também é minha amiga, você faria o mesmo que ele!

A conversa acabou ali. Santana e Brittany entraram no taxi e logo estavam Kurt, Blaine e Finn em outro carro em direção a casa do casal e depois ao apartamento de Finn.

Durante a viagem apenas Finn e Blaine eram ouvidos e conversavam sobre diversos bobos apenas para passar o tempo. Kurt parecia perdido em pensamentos, talvez ele pensasse no que Finn dissera, então os outros dois não fizeram esforços para incluir ele nas conversas e assim foram até Finn ficar sozinho no taxi.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bom gente depois de anos aqui estou eu! Presentinho de PÁSCOA para as meninas que não me abandonaram ainda e para as que começaram a ler agora! Não vou responder comentário hoje porque eu respondi os últimos nos 'recadinho' que postei esses dias atrás né! Mas seguem as respostas aí embaixo porque apaguei aquele post.**

 **Barbara** sua loca que leu a fic (INTEIRA) em sei lá umas 4 horas e está me ameaçando nas redes sociais, EU IREI POSTAR! SOON!

 **jessicfreitas14** (Suspeito que seu nome seja Jessica),

Fiquei ate mais animada quando chegou o seu comentário e ai descobri q vc fica aqui relendo, terá post em breve amore!

 ** _Aviso 1:_**

 **Quando vai ter post de novo? DEPENDE DE VOCÊS! COMENTEM e me deem a opinião de vocês! Sério falta de comentários realmente me desanima MUITO para escrever e foi o motivo do meu sumiço por tanto tempo! Então PLEASE comentem para eu saber que alguém lê isso aqui!**

 _ **Aviso 2:**_

 **Me sigam no twitter LeaMVideos me deem as opiniões de vocês, me falem o que vocês esperam para 'tal momento', vamos discutir a fic por lá! (NÃO VOU DAR SPOILER POR LÁ qqq) isso me ajuda a ter idéias para as próximas cenas e capítulos e o desenrolar da historia.**

 _ **Aviso 3:**_

 **Comecei a postar um livro adaptado chamado ' A Lógica do Coração' cliquem ali no meu santo 'nome' e vocês vão vão conseguir achar ela (não adianta eu colocar link aqui porque não da nem para vocês clicarem e nem copiar para colar no navegador)! Como é um livro já escrito prometo que terá menos enrolação de posts por lá!**

 _ **É isso meninas! Vamos ao capítulo né? Boa leitura!**_

* * *

Antes mesmo de chegar a Nova Iorque Rachel sabia que haviam assuntos a se resolver, e que estiveram em segundo plano enquanto ela estava em Lima, e um deles envolvia o namorado, Brody, com quem ela nao falara desde a noite em que ele foi embora da casa dela depois de saber a verdade sobre Beatrice.

Ao chegar em casa porém Beatrice reclamava de fome, já que tomaram café da manhã cedo em Lima e agora já se passava do meio dia, falar ao telefone nesse momento seria impossível então a morena só deixara esse assunto para depois. Ela podia ligar para o namorado mais tarde e então eles conversariam sobre o assunto.

Sobre o almoço Rachel e Shelby resolveram pedir algo para comer, o que seria mais prático do que cozinhar algo e mais rápido também. Com o almoço encomendado Rachel achou melhor levar as malas para o quarto e talvez começar a guardar as coisas porém menos de meia hora depois a campainha tocava indicando que a comida chegara e ao chegar na sala Rachel pode ouvir a conversa entre Shelby e Beatrice, que tagarelava como sempre.

\- Eu gosto do tio Finn - foi a primeira coisa que Rachel entendeu a menina dizer enquanto ainda estava no corredor - ele vem aqui brincar comigo hoje?

\- Eu creio que não princesa - Shelby respondeu enquanto levava as sacolas para a cozinha

\- Mas por que não? - Beatrice cruzou os braços ainda sentada no sofá

\- Então agora é com o tio Finn que você gosta de brincar? - Rachel chamou a atenção da menina ao chegar na sala

\- Ele é legal - Beatrice olhou para a irmã - ele vem brincar comigo hoje sis?

\- Não, ele não vem princesa - Rachel chegou até ela no sofá - mas depois do almoço eu posso brincar com você

\- Mas ele brinca de coisas que você não sabe brincar - a menina respondeu como se fosse obviu

\- E só por isso você não pode mas brincar comigo? - Rachel riu, mas uma ponta de algo que talvez fosse ciumes estava ali também

\- Não sis, eu posso brincar com você também - a menina enrolou uma mecha do cabelo de uma forma tão Rachel que Shelby que agora voltava a sala sorriu - mas eu gosto de brincar com ele também

\- O tio Finn não mora aqui perto princesa - Rachel se sentou ao lado da menina

\- Ah que pena - a menina respondeu e voltou a atenção a TV como se aquilo tivesse perdido a importancia

\- A comida está na mesa meninas - Shelby chamou - quem aí está com fome?

Beatrice pulou imediatamente do sofá ao ouvir a voz da mãe. Crianças e a forma tão única deles de tratar assuntos, Shelby pensou. Uma hora a menina estava tão animada para brincar com Finn e ao ouvir a resposta de Rachel a menina apenas voltara a atenção ao desenho na TV como se nada tivesse acontecido e agora ela corria para a mesa como se a TV já não tivesse importância.

Durante todo o almoço Beatrice falou ansiosa sobre a escola que voltaria na próxima segunda e sobre como contaria a todos os amigos sobre as duas semanas que passara em Lima, com o professor Finn, o que seria melhor do que qualquer outra história que as outras crianças pudessem contar.

\- Você sabe que na escola é professor Finn, não sabe? - Shelby perguntou a menina que repetia pela quarta vez como ela contaria sobre tudo que ela brincou com o tio Finn

\- Sim mãe eu sei - a menina respondeu ao revirar os olhos - tio Finn só fora da escola, a sis já me disse isso tantas vezes que eu já decorei isso

\- Que você o que? - Rachel perguntou tentando esconder a risada

\- Que eu já decorei - Beatrice respondeu - professor Finn na escola, tio Finn fora dela - a menina tornou a dizer imitando Rachel

\- Isso mesmo! O Finn não é seu tio lá na escola, ele é seu professor como de todas as outras crianças! - a morena reforçou mais uma vez

\- Eu já sei disso - a menina tornou a responder entediada com o assunto - mas eu posso contar para todo mundo que eu brinquei com ele de montão enquanto estava na casa do vovô e que ele até me deu um presente de Natal!

O presente de Natal! A correntinha que Beatrice insistiu em usar a cada vez que fosse colocar os pés para fora da casa, nem que fosse para uma ida rápida até o mercado ainda que Rachel tivesse tentado explicar que a correntinha era para ser usada em momentos especiais a menina insistia em dizer que a ida até o mercado era uma ocasião especial.

Após o almoço Beatrice voltou para o desenho esquecido na TV, Shelby decidiu ir desarrumar as malas e Rachel fez o mesmo voltando para o quarto dela onde resolveu ligar para o namorado.

\- Hey - ela começou assim que a voz Brody atendeu o celular - feliz ano novo - ela disse mais uma vez mesmo que já tivesse desejado antes por mensagem

\- Feliz ano novo - ele respondeu do outro lado da linha - como foi a viagem?

\- Bem - ela respondeu ao se deitar na cama - é sempre bom rever todo o pessoal de lá, e você como passou o fim de ano?

\- Bem também! Minha mãe mandou um beijo para você e feliz ano novo

\- Você vem aqui em casa mais tarde? - ela perguntou sabendo que era melhor conversarem pessoalmente

\- Vou! Eu preciso levar o seu presente, da Shelby e da Beatrice! Eu passo aí no fim do tarde, tudo bem?

\- Sim! Aí você aproveita e janta aqui! A Beatrice perguntou de você esses dias!

Ao mencionar o nome da menina Rachel ouviu Brody respirar fundo, era claro que aquele assunto renderia uma conversa mais tarde.

\- Sim! Eu passo aí mais tarde então! - e ela sabia que a conversa acabara ali

\- Tudo bem, até mais tarde então!

\- Até mais tarde Rachel - ele deu uma pausa - E fica tranquila, está tudo bem! Eu só acho que nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre isso!

\- Eu sei - e foi a vez dela de respirar fundo - nós conversamos quando você estiver aqui

Depois ali a conversa ainda continuou por mais alguns minutos até eles realmente desligaram e Rachel decidiu que se manter ocupada era o melhor que ela podia fazer naquele momento. Guardar as coisas da mala dela e de Beatrice foi a melhor distração que ela encontrou naquele momento.

* * *

 **É isso meninocas, deixem a tia feliz e COMENTEM para que leve menos de um ano para ter post novo qqqq  
Beijinhos!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Tipo preguiça de responder os comentários qqqq MAS AQUI ESTOU COM UM CAPITULO ATÉ QUE COMPRIDO!**  
 **Meninas obrigada pela paciencia de vocês em esperar que eu resolva escrever qqq ou tenha tempo para qqqq**

 **Jessica: O Brody nao se manca mesmo MAS é necessário na história qqqq**

 **Barbara: Pressão psicológica não funciona nao qqq eu escrevo quando eu QUERO qqqq kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Geral: Sobre Bea já já ela vai saber pelo menos sobre Shelby e Rachel pqe né é mais necessário qqqq**

 **E vamos a FIC!**

* * *

Quando a campainha tocou a noite já caíra lá fora e Rachel, que estava na sala vendo desenho com Beatrice, de certa forma desejou que Finn estivesse do outro lado da porta para passar algum tempo com Beatrice.

Mas ela bem sabia que não era Finn quem tocava a campainha e sim Brody, quem mandara uma mensagem a menos de uma hora atrás dizendo que estava a caminho do apartamento dela.

Não é que ela não quisesse ver ou conversar com o namorado, na verdade ela queria. Podia até dizer que sentira falta dele em todos aqueles dias que passaram separados. De alguma forma Brody a deixava segura. Segura contra si mesma, e ela gostava disso.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de tocar novamente a campainha ela colocou Beatrice no sofá, quem sempre tivera a mania de ir para o colo da irmã sempre que podia, e foi abrir a porta.

\- Ei - ela cumprimentou Brody que mexia no celular do outro lado - boa noite!

\- Boa noite - ela respondeu antes de dar um beijo rápido nela - senti a sua falta

\- Eu senti também - ela respondeu se aconchegando um pouco mais no corpo dele - de verdade

Não demorou muito e Beatrice já estava ali na porta.

\- Brody - a menina exclamou como sempre o que fez o casal se separar

\- Ei pequena - ele respondeu enquanto eles entravam no apartamento - eu senti saudades de você, eu até te trouxe um presente - ele mostrou a sacola que a menina pegou logo em seguida e correu para o sofá

\- Beatrice, como se diz? - Rachel sorriu observando a menina

\- Obrigada - a menina respondeu do sofá enquanto já desembrulhava a caixa de dentro da sacola

\- Eu trouxe algo para você também - Brody chamou a atenção dela

\- Não precisava você sabe - ela sorriu pegando o pequeno embrulho da mão dele

\- É Natal - ele disse como se fosse obvil

\- E eu sou judia - ela respondeu na mesma intenção e sorriu - mas eu tenho algo para você também

\- Rachel - Shelby chamou da cozinha - o Brody chegou?

\- Chegou mãe - ela sorriu e foi andando para a cozinha, Brody logo atrás dela

\- Boa noite Shelby - ele a cumprimentou assim que chegaram a cozinha - cheirinho bom como sempre por aqui.

Shelby sorriu ao elogio.

\- O jantar já está quase pronto, me ajuda a colocar a mesa filha?

\- Claro! - Rachel respondeu já começando a tarefa - E acabando aqui já levarei a mocinha ali lavar as mãos para comer

Como disse que faria logo que acabou de arrumar a mesa Rachel foi atrás de Beatrice levar a menina lavar as mãos para janta. O jantar passou como sempre, entre conversas descontraídas e tagarelice de Beatrice, e antes que Rachel esperasse ela acabava de lavar a louça que fora suja no jantar.

E então era hora da tal conversa com Brody, tal conversa que ela sabia que não poderia evitar, ainda que em momento algum ele tivesse tocado em nada que levasse ela a pensar que ele esperava por aquele momento.

Ela só sabia que não havia como adiar aquilo, ela devia explicações a ele e o momento chegara.

\- Mãe? - ela chamou a atenção de Shelby que olhava algo no celular sentada na mesa do jantar - Eu estarei no quarto com o Brody

\- Tudo bem - ela respondeu ao lançar um olhar que Rachel entendeu bem - eu olho a Beatrice

\- Ei pequena - Rachel chamou a menina - vem dar boa noite para o Brody

\- Mas eu não vou dormir agora - a menina retrucou do sofá, onde brincava com a boneca que Brody lhe trouxera

\- Eu não disse que você vai - ela sorriu para a menina - mas eu e o Brody vamos conversar no meu quarto e você vai dormir antes dele ir embora

\- Aaaah sim - a menina respondeu ao deixar a boneca de lado e ir até eles

Beatrice deu um abraço em Brody e depois fez o mesmo com Rachel que mais por costume do que por qualquer outra coisa pegou a menina no colo antes de dar boa noite a ela.

\- Obedeça a mamãe certo?

\- Eu sempre obedeço sis - a menina revirou os olhos

\- Eu sei como você sempre obedece - Rachel riu antes de dar um beijo nela - boa noite pequena, até amanhã

\- Boa noite sis - a menina abraçou a irmã antes de voltar para o chão

Depois de desejarem boa noite também a Shelby, Rachel e Brody foram para o quarto dela. Assim que entraram Rachel fechou a porta e Brody foi até uma poltrona que havia no cômodo e se sentou nela.

Rachel apenas se sentou na cama e apertou as mãos deixando claro que estava nervosa mas apesar dela sentir que Brody a observava ele não disse nada, talvez estivesse esperando que ela tocasse no assunto.

\- Então... - ela começou antes de respirar fundo - eu acho que eu te devo uma explicação

Brody continuou apenas a observar a namora e Rachel vendo que ele não disse nada levantou o olhar das próprias mãos e encarou ele.

\- Bom você já sabe o principal, Beatrice é minha filha...

\- E do Finn - ele interrompeu como se precisasse mesmo daquela confirmação

\- Sim, e do Finn! - ela confirmou antes de continuar - Eu nunca te contei porque...

E ele interrompeu de novo.

\- Rachel, eu já sei disso! Na verdade eu só queria saber porque agora? Sei lá você podia ter contado antes ou nunca ter contado mas porque agora?

Rachel respirou fundo antes de continuar.

\- Shelby recebeu essa proposta e ela viaja dentro de um mês, eu não posso me mudar para o Toronto agora, eu tenho o musical, Beatrice tem a escola

\- E o Finn está de volta

\- Isso não tem a ver com ele Brody! - ele parou por um momento ou talvez tivesse, ela pensou - Eu não posso ir para Toronto agora e a Shelby nunca levaria a minha filha com ela!

\- Sabe que agora olhando a Beatrice é impossível não notar nela cada traço seu e pensando bem eu acho que eu você nunca tratou ela como sua irmã! - ele disse mais para ele mesmo do que para ela - Eu só não entendo porque você fez isso!

\- Eu fui egoísta! - ela respondeu logo - Eu não queria que o Finn soubesse, então ninguém podia saber! Esse foi o jeito que eu encontrei...

\- E por que isso?

Ela sabia sobre o que era a pergunta e mesmo que ele já soubesse sobre o que acontecera entre ela e Finn naquela época ele ainda queria mais.

\- Quando eu realmente me recuperei de tudo o que aconteceu eu descobri que eu estava grávida e a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi que se ele fez o que fez comigo ele não merecia nem a mim e àquela criança. Foi então que eu procurei a Shelby, eu sabia que ela estava em Nova Iorque. Ela me contou um dia quando foi até Nyada antes do meu teste para Funny Girl e daí por diante, me afastando de todos foi fácil mudar para o Canadá ter a minha filha lá e voltar para cá como se a filha fosse dela

Por um momento ela só parou e observou a reação de Brody, ele nao parecia chateado nem nada do tipo, ele parecia curioso e talvez até receoso de fazer alguma pergunta que ela não quisesse responder.

\- Mas eu me arrependi ao ponto que ela foi crescendo - ela deu mais uma pausa - eu vi a minha filha chamar outra pessoa de mãe por conta de um egoísmo meu - ela olhou para cima como se pudesse evitar uma lagrima de rolar pela face - mas já era tarde demais, a historia já estava contada, as pessoas acreditavam nela e eu só mantive isso, ate agora...

\- Que o Finn ressurgiu na sua vida - ele voltou a falar

\- Isso não tem a ver com o Finn, Brody! - ela respondeu antes de enxugar as lágrimas do rosto - Sim ele ressurgiu do nada e para ajudar dentro da escola da minha filha, mas isso não tem a ver com ele. Isso tem a ver com a Shelby! Meus pais na verdade sempre tentaram me dizer que eu tinha que dizer a verdade a todos, que a Beatrice estava crescendo e que um dia a Shelby seguiria a vida dela

\- Mas o Finn sabia, ele me disse uma vez

\- A primeira vez que eu vi o Finn novamente foi quando eu fui para Lima no aniversario da filha da Quinn - ela parou um pouco ao se lembrar da cena - eu não sei como mas o Finn estava dentro do quarto onde eu deixei a Beatrice dormindo quando eu fui pegar ela e ele me perguntou quem era o pai dela, ele sabia mesmo sem eu contar nada...

\- E agora? O que acontece? - ele perguntou e Rachel sabia novamente do que ele falava

\- Não acontece Brody - ela respondeu e foi até ele se sentando no braço da poltrona - Finn é o pai dela e Beatrice não sabe sobre nada disso...

\- E sobre você?

\- Ela também não sabe - ela voltou a respirar fundo - e eu nem ao menos sei se vou contar tão já

Ao dizer isso Rachel parou pensativa, o olhar vago e preso a nada em especial. Brody também estava em silencio mas era sobre um assunto em especial que ele pensava. Finn estava de volta e isso era realmente um problema.

\- E vocês?

\- Que vocês? - ela voltou a atenção a ele

\- Rachel... - ele respondeu

\- Não existe nós, Brody, não existe um nós há pelo menos seis anos

\- Você está me dizendo que não existe sentimentos entre vocês?

\- Sim! - e ela se lembrou daquele beijo no aniversario dela - Não existe sentimento entre nós, pelo menos não da minha parte!

\- E como você pode saber se ele ainda não gosta de você Rachel?

E ela tinha aquele beijo bem vivo para saber disso, ela não precisava de Brody para lembrar ela disso. Mas é claro que ele iria querer falar disso mas era com ele que ela estava agora e ela sabia que precisaria deixar isso claro para ele naquele momento.

\- Não me importa o que ele sinta Brody - ela sentou no colo dele - eu sou sua namorada e isso já fazem quase quatro anos, Finn é o pai da Beatrice e só!

\- Seu ex-noivo - ele insistiu

\- O pai da Beatrice e só! - ela reforçou

\- Eu só - ele respirou fundo - sei lá... Não quero perder você!

\- E você não vai - ela sorriu e no fundo ela talvez esperasse que fosse verdade o que ela mesma afirmava

\- Eu só amo você - e ela sorriu

Dito aquilo o silencio se instaurou entre eles, Rachel apenas escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele como sempre fazia e ele ficou a esperar uma resposta que, no fundo, ele sabia que não viria, não a que ele queria ouvir pelo menos.

Era sempre assim Rachel sempre dava um jeito de fugir quando ouvia ele dizer que amava ela. Ela realmente queria responder mas alguma coisa no fundo não deixava.

Ela sabia que, apesar de tudo que acontecera no passado, Brody era alguém bom para ela, ele gostava de Beatrice e a menina gostava também dele, o que já era um bom começo. E ele gostava dela, ela sabia disso! Diversas vezes ele dissera que a amava e ela nunca conseguia responder e também não seria naquela noite que ele ouviria, então como sempre ela só dei um jeito de deixar aquele assunto de lado.

* * *

 **COMENTEM meninocas e me digam o que acharam qqq**  
 **Love you all!**


	38. Chapter 38

MENINAS, uma semana só e OLHA EU AQUI DE NOVO! É um RECORD nessa minha vida de escritora qqqq  
Mas vamos aos comentário para vocês poderem ler a FIC qqqq

 **Barbara:**

Mal levou uma semana para ter outro! Sou dessas q contraria as pessoas qqqq

 **Jessica:**

Primeiramente, quero dizer que o post está pronto desde segunda-feira e não foi postado PORQUE A JESSICA ESQUECEU DE VIR LER!

Segundamente, Rachel é um poço de confusão qqqq kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk E o Brody vai estar por aqui um bom tempo ainda qqqq

 **And so I don't know who you are ('cause you commented without log here):**

Well, first I can't believe you translated all of this to read it (I think you did) but it made me happy to know that you may liked it enough to do it, so thanks. Yeah, I agree with what you said and I'm sure it's completely true haha I'll try to move it faster by now on. Today I realize we have 37 chapters and like nothing have happened yet (I think I new it before and did it anyways).

I also would like to know who you're so log here before comment or just leave me your name the next time you comment right?

 **E vamos a FIC pessoas lindas...**

* * *

Quase um mês depois da conversa de Rachel com Brody o choque inicial do rapaz parecia ter passado, até mesmo a insegurança sobre Finn ser o pai de Beatrice parecia ter ficado de lado.

Durante essas três semanas Finn passara no apartamento de Rachel em alguns dos fins de semana para brincar com Beatrice e Rachel soubera sobre quantas vezes a menina contou na escola sobre ter passado o Natal com o professor Finn, sobre o presente que ela dera para ela e até sobre ele ser amigo de sua irmã. Mas isso já era de esperar, alem de ser o que menos preocupava Rachel naquele momento.

Na verdade o que vinha tirando o sono da morena era a viagem de Shelby que estava a menos de 10 dias para acontecer e elas teriam que sentar com a menina e explicar alguma coisa antes que Shelby viajasse sem ela.

Era exatamente nisso que Rachel pensava naquele fim de tarde de domingo, enquanto olhava Beatrice brincar com uma boneca no chão da sala e Shelby a observava, sem querer mais uma vez tocar naquele assunto que vinha tocando com bastante frequência nos últimos 20 dias.

Rachel sabia que não poderia enrolar mais, mas o medo de qualquer reação que Beatrice pudesse ter a viagem de Shelby era maior do que qualquer outra coisa. A menina era ainda tão criança e tinha tantas coisas a entender que nem mesmos os adultos que cercava a família entendiam direito.

Sobre os adultos, Santana e Kurt pareciam ter amolecido um pouco em relação a Rachel, mas só o necessário para serem educados nas vezes que Rachel, Brody, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany e Finn se encontraram em um barzinho da cidade.

E ali estava ela prestes a contar a Beatrice algo sobre o motivo que fez a tia Santana e o tio Kurt não aparecerem ali desde que elas voltaram de Lima depois do ano novo.

Ao sentir o olhar da mãe sobre si Rachel devolveu o olhar e a assentiu, e de alguma forma Shelby entendeu exatamente o que aquilo significava.

\- Beatrice - Shelby chamou a atenção da menina - deixa a sua boneca e senta aqui um pouquinho - ela bateu a mão do lado dela no sofá em um convite para a menina sentar ali

A menina apenas olhou de Shelby para Rachel e obedeceu a mãe ao sentar no sofá e colocar a boneca sentada ao seu lado. Ao último gesto da menina Rachel apenas sorriu, talvez para disfarçar o nervoso que sentia naquele momento.

E por um momento Beatrice voltou a olhar da mãe para a irmã enquanto Rachel pensava em como começar aquilo e Shelby apenas olhava a filha. Aquilo era uma conversa que Rachel deveria conduzir. E Rachel sabia disso, ela só não tinha ideia de como fazer aquilo.

\- Bea - Rachel chamou a atenção da menina - lembra como eu já te contei várias vezes sobre quantos amigos eu e a mamãe temos no Canadá? - talvez fosse melhor ir logo ao ponto, ela pensou

\- Sim - a menina respondeu desconfiada - você até me disse que ia me levar quando eu crescer para conhecer o Canadá

\- Sim, eu disse - Rachel respondeu forçando um sorriso

\- E o que tem isso?

\- Um desses amigos da mamãe chamou ela para ir trabalhar lá

Por um momento a sala ficou em silêncio, a menina olhava de Rachel para Shelby como se ela estivesse tentando entender o que Rachel dissera.

\- E ela vai trabalhar?

\- Sim, Bea ela vai!

\- Mas ela vai trabalhar lá e vai morar aqui não é? - Shelby sorriu pela inocência da menina, uma resposta tão infantil que ela viu Rachel esboçar um sorriso também

\- Não Bea, o Canadá fica longe. Se ela vai trabalhar lá, ela precisa morar lá.

\- Mas a minha escola fica longe e eu estudo lá e moro aqui - foi a resposta da menina

\- Acontece que o Canadá fica muito longe Bea - Shelby resolveu que era hora de dizer algo - muito mais longe que Lima

\- Lima é longe e vocês sempre falam que é por isso que eu não vejo sempre os vovôs Hiram e Leroy - a menina respondeu como se pensasse naquilo que acabara de dizer - mas isso que dizer que a nós não vamos mais morar com a sis? - Beatrice perguntou para a mãe

E Shelby ficou sem saber o que dizer. É claro que a criança não entenderia o que elas estavam tentando dizer.

\- Isso quer dizer que a mamãe não vai morar com a gente Bea - Rachel voltou a chamar a atenção da menina

O olhar que Beatrice lançou a Rachel foi o suficiente para fazer que Rachel juntasse todas as forças e segurasse qualquer lagrima dentro dela, aquele não era um momento para isso.

\- Você não pode ir trabalhar lá e me deixar aqui! - Beatrice voltou a atenção a Shelby

Ouvir a menina era demais para Rachel, e ela nem ao menos tinha chegado ainda a pior parte da história. Naquele momento ela decidira que não chegaria àquilo.

Beatrice já estava assustada o suficiente e Rachel não sabia se ela mesma seria capaz de suportar se a menina ficasse ainda mais confusa.

\- Bea, lembra do quanto nós sempre nos divertimos quando a mamãe precisa viajar e ficamos só nos duas em casa? - Rachel forçou um sorriso

\- Mas ela só vai viajar e depois volta? - Beatrice perguntou

\- Ela vai passar algum tempo lá - Rachel respondeu - mas do que o tempo que ela sempre demora para voltar

\- Então ela tem que me levar - Beatrice voltou a atenção para Shelby - você vai me levar não vai?

\- Bea, você tem a escola - Rachel voltou a falar - você não gosta da sua escola?

\- Eu não quero ficar aqui - a menina respondeu, ela parecia apavorada e uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da menina - eu quero ir viajar com a mamãe, você vai me levar não vai?

A reação da menina naquele momento foi o suficiente para que os olhos de Rachel se enchessem novamente de lágrimas e uma delas escorresse por seu rosto. Talvez pior do que ver sua própria filha chamar outra pessoa de mãe era ver o desespero da menina em ter que ficar com ela nos Estados Unidos.

De alguma forma Rachel sabia que aquela reação era porque Shelby era a mãe que Beatrice conhecia, ela sabia que aquela seria a reação de qualquer criança ao ouvir que a mãe iria viajar e deixar ela para trás mas ao mesmo tempo era difícil ouvir aquilo de sua própria filha.

\- Bea - Shelby procurou um jeito de explicar - a mamãe vai viajar mas você vai ficar com a Rachel, você sempre gostou de ficar com ela não é?

\- Mas eu não quero ficar com ela - agora a criança já chorava - ela não é a minha mãe! Você não pode me deixar aqui sozinha!

E pronto. Aquilo seria o máximo que Rachel conseguiria ouvir e ver naquela noite! Beatrice dizer que ela não era a mãe dela e ver a menina chorar daquela maneira ao saber que Shelby iria se mudar. Então ela se levantou do sofá e ia saindo dali quando Shelby a chamou.

\- Eu não estou me sentindo bem - ela respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar Shelby

\- Rachel, senta! - Shelby respondeu e então Rachel olhou para ela - Senta!

Por um momento Rachel olhou Shelby incrédula, como se a outra não tivesse o menor direito de ordenar nada a ela. Mas de certa forma Beatrice ainda estava ali e aquela não era a melhor hora para qualquer coisa daquele tipo, então ela sentou.

\- Bea - Shelby voltou a atenção a Beatrice que no momento estava no colo dela e chorava - eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha! Você vai ficar com aqui a Rachel, você não sempre disse que gosta de ficar com ela?

Rachel estava ali sentada a observar a cena e via sua filha se agarrar a outra de uma forma que ela queria a menina agarrada a si. Aquilo doía. Doía saber que Beatrice estava daquele jeito pela ideia de Shelby ir para o Canadá.

Por um momento ela pensou em como seria os primeiros dias sem Shelby ali e um soluço mais alto escapou dos lábios dela, junto as tantas lágrimas que já escorriam dos olhos dela. O soluço de Rachel chamou a atenção da menina e de Shelby.

\- Sis, você está chorando? - Bea perguntou entre as próprias lágrimas e Rachel apenas olhou para ela - Por que você está chorando?

Porque ela estava chorando? Aquela era uma pergunta a qual Rachel não podia responder no momento. Seria demais jogar toda a sua frustração em cima de uma criança que não pedira por nada daquilo, por mais que a criança fosse o motivo de sua frustração.

Rachel sabia disso! Aquela culpa não era de Beatrice, no fundo Rachel sabia que a menina estava apenas tendo a reação que qualquer criança teria naquele momento, mas saber disso não fazia com que a dor que ela sentia fosse menor.

\- Não é que eu não quero ficar com você - a menina agora estava parada a frente dela - eu só quero ir com a mamãe!

Por um momento Rachel se deixou rir da inocência da criança, quem nem ao menos sabia que ela acaba de negar uma coisa e atestar a mesma logo em seguida.

\- Mas eu gosto de ficar com você também - a menina continuou

\- Eu sei meu amor - foi tudo o que Rachel conseguiu responder entre as lágrimas que ainda escorriam como rios de seus olhos

Enquanto tentava evitar outro soluço entre o choro e assustar ainda mais a menina Rachel sentiu Beatrice subir no colo dela e a abraçar, e foi então que nenhum soluço pode ser evitado e ela segurou a menina em seus braços como se aquele momento fosse evitar qualquer outro que estivesse ainda pelo caminho.

Rachel e Shelby sabiam que ainda havia muito mais por vir naquela historia mas talvez por aquela noite aquilo o suficiente. Tanto para Beatrice quanto para Rachel, e até mesmo para Shelby.

Rachel era sua filha, sua única filha, e ver a mulher sofrer daquela maneira mesmo tendo Beatrice junto dela provocava algum incômodo nela também.

Shelby soubera desde o começo que em algum momento a verdade teria que vir a tona e que não seria fácil, mas ver o que o começo da verdade causara em Beatrice fez Shelby temer todo o resto que ainda estava por vir.

Mas talvez fosse melhor deixar para cruzar aquela ponte quando chegasse a hora, como todos diziam. Tudo a seu tempo, agora era hora de Beatrice e Rachel se acostumarem a viver só as duas.

Shelby sabia que Rachel podia fazer isso, ela estivera ali vendo Rachel cuidar da filha nos últimos cinco anos e a morena podia fazer aquilo. E quando chegasse a hora elas contariam sobre Rachel, e depois sobre Finn.

Tudo ao seu tempo. Beatrice era ainda muito nova para entender de uma vez só tudo o que estava por vir.

* * *

 **Well, COMENTEM e me digam o que acharam certo? qqqq**


End file.
